Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. La vida de Serena dara un giro inesperado que la hara buscar su verdadera felicidad. Pero ¿qué secreto ocultan sus sueños? ¿quién es el misterioso hombre que aparece en ellos?
1. Capitulo 01

_Hola!_

_Aquí estoy nuevamente compartiendo esta historia que es muy especial para mí, ya que fue el primer fic que escribí y que publique, y que ahora comparto con ustedes con una reedición de su versión original._

_Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirla!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_**Un Nuevo Comienzo**_

**Capitulo 1**

_-Princesa está segura que no me pasara nada? –pregunto él un poco inseguro_

_-Totalmente –dijo ella -recuerda que soy de las mejores patinadoras de todo el reino  
_

_-esta bien pero no me vaya a dejar solo_

_-de acuerdo, solo con una condición  
_

_-bien y cuál es esa condición?  
_

_-no me llames princesa todo el tiempo, llámame Serenity  
_

_-bueno pero tú también llámame…  
_  
-Buenos días Tokio! Hoy es un hermoso día, la temperatura es de 18ºC y el día es perfecto para escuchar buena música aquí en su estación favorita… 

Serena despertó al escuchar la radio, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio de pie junto al closet a Darién…

-Buenos días Serena! –saludo él al ver que se despertó

-Hola Darien! No te escuche llegar anoche -decía la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama 

-lo que pasa es que la cirugía duro más de lo que esperaba y no quise despertarte cuando llegue -decía mientras sacaba un saco del closet

-no te preocupes, quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? 

-no te molestes, tengo que llegar temprano al hospital para hacer mis rondas antes de las 10:00am y ya voy retrasado… 

-retrasado? Pero q hora es? –pregunto Serena confundida 

-las 8:30am 

-no puede ser! –Serena se levanto de un brinco de la cama dirigiéndose al baño -tengo que estar en la Universidad a las 9:00am para recoger mis calificaciones!

-bueno entonces te dejo si no tu también llegaras tarde –dijo Darién dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación -nos vemos más tarde!

-espera ya le dijiste al jefe de residentes sobre… -dijo Serena escuchando como se cerraba la puerta del departamento -los días que nos iremos de vacaciones…

Serena dio un largo suspiro al darse cuenta que como siempre, Darién salía del departamento sin prestarle atención alguna, ni siquiera la había besado al despedirse.

Habían pasado ya más de tres años desde que había terminado la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, ella y las chicas terminaban su primer año en la Universidad de Tokio: Ami se encontraba estudiando Medicina, Rei estudia Administacion, Lita estudiaba Gastronomia, Mina estudiaba Ciencias de la Comunicación, Serena estudiaba Psicologia.

Llevaba la vida normal que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho, no había aparecido ningún enemigo y parecía que todo iba de maravilla en su vida, excepto por el hecho de que su relación con Darién parecía deteriorarse más y más pese a los esfuerzos de ella.

Serena se había mudado al departamento de Darién hacia ya un año cuando su familia se había mudado a Osaka ya que su padre había conseguido un mejor trabajo, ella prefirió quedarse en Tokio para estudiar en la Universidad para quedarse con sus amigas y estar el mayor tiempo posible con Darién, aunque lo cierto era que los últimos meses casi no lo veía. Así que para poder estar juntos, las chicas habían organizado un viaje al Monte Fuji, ya que ese verano les traería muchos cambios a más de una, por lo que después de ir a la Universidad por sus calificaciones, fueron a una cafetería para poder relajarse de todo y disfrutar del comienzo del verano

-al fin después de tantos exámenes por fin vamos a descansar! –grito feliz Mina

-es cierto y mas porque será un verano muy especial verdad Rei? –dijo Serena

-y tu que no dejas de recordármelo –dijo Rei -cada día q pasa estoy más nerviosa

-y Nicolás está más feliz q nunca ya que en un par de meses serán marido y mujer. –dijo Lita

-vamos chicas déjenla en paz –dijo Ami -además no tienes de que preocuparte Rei todo estará listo para cuando regresemos de Fuji

-Por dios! Lo había olvidado -grito Rei -había quedado de ver a Nicolás en la iglesia a las 2:00pm y si no me apuro no llego, nos vemos después chicas!

-Nos vemos! –dijeron todas al ver salir corriendo a Rei del lugar

-quién lo diría, Rei está a dos meses de casarse con Nicolás después de 3 años de relación y yo imaginándome que la primera en casarse de nosotras seria Serena –dijo Mina

-hay Mina no empieces, además yo soy muy feliz con el año que llevo viviendo con Darién, además eso no es como ya estar casados?

-Si Serena pero a pesar de que viven juntos apenas y lo ves –dijo Ami 

-Lo se… pero hay que entenderlo con todo el trabajo que tiene en el hospital apenas y salimos los fines de semana 

-no te preocupes Serena, lo importante es que te ama y eso no cambiara –dijo Lita

-Si es cierto… -dijo Serena con cierto tono melancólico

En eso un joven conocido se acerca a la mesa de las chicas y le da un beso en la mejilla a Lita

-Hola amor! Por fin llegaste –dijo Lita

-Hola Andrew! como has estado? –dijo Ami

-muy bien, me da gusto ver que por fin están de vacaciones 

-hay amor! Y podremos estar más tiempo juntos en el viaje de la próxima semana –dijo Lita felizmente 

-eso es cierto… bueno Lita hay que darnos prisa si quieres que pasemos por tus cosas a la tienda 

-si es cierto, nos vemos después chicas! –dijo Lita antes de retirarse con Andrew 

-que linda pareja hacen… -dijo Lita

-si es cierto y me da gusto por Lita ya que después de tanto tiempo es muy feliz con Andrew 

-si es cierto y mas si llevan dos años de noviazgo… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro -chicas yo también me voy, quiero llegar temprano al departamento pasa alistarme e invitar a cenar a Darien

-de acuerdo yo también tengo que pasar por unos libros que olvide en la facultad –dijo Ami 

-bien te acompaño –dijo Lita -yo también deje unas cosas olvidadas en la facultad 

-claro, nos vemos después Serena 

-nos vemos chicas! 

Así las chicas se dirigieron en diferentes caminos, Serena estaba feliz porque quería darle una sorpresa a Darién, un intento más para que mejoraran las cosas en su relación, iría a buscarlo al hospital para de ahí ir a cenar.

Cuando Serena llego al departamento, al abrir la puerta no podía creer lo que veía, Darién y una chica pelirroja se encontraban recostados en el sofá de la sala besándose apasionadamente, lo que hizo que Serena se encontraba en shock…

-Darién! –grito Serena furiosa 

-Serena, no es lo que tú crees –dijo Darién levantándose del sillón rapidamente 

-y entonces que es? porque veo muy claramente lo que está sucediendo, me estas engañando con ella! 

-creo q lo mejor será que me vaya –dijo la pelirroja

-no, quédate, la que se va soy yo –dijo Serena molesta 

-Serena espera…

Serena salió rápidamente del departamento y se dirigió hacia el elevador, Darién salió del departamento, pero solo alcanzo a ver como se cerraban las puertas del elevador con Serena dentro, así que bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Serena estaba saliendo del edificio cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba el brazo.

-espera, por favor necesitamos hablar… -dijo Darién al detenerla

-hablar? De que necesitamos hablar si ya todo esta muy claro 

-escúchame por favor, ella no significa nada para mí

-si se noto claramente que ella no significa nada ti -dijo Serena sarcásticamente 

-Serena por favor entremos y te explicare las cosas

-no hay nada de qué hablar y sabes que, esto se acabo.

En ese momento empezó a llover y Serena salió corriendo mientras Darién solo observaba como ella se alejaba rápidamente bajo la lluvia.

Mientras tanto en la Puerta del Tiempo, su guardiana Sailor Plut, se encontraba algo confundida porque hace unos momentos sintió un temblor que provenía de una de sola dirección, el futuro.

Al acercarse a la puerta que dirigía hacia al futuro se dio cuenta de que no podía siquiera acercarse, ya que una gran luz blanca cubría la puerta _¿será posible después de todo este tiempo que suceda otra vez?_ Se preguntaba a si misma Plut.

…..

_¿Porque? ¿Porque? _Se repetía Serena una y otra vez mientras entraba al parque No. 10 se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a llorar. Serena se quedo ahí por mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta, ya había dejado de llover. 

Mina pasaba por ahí junto con Luna y Artemis de regreso de la facultad cuando les pareció ver a alguien en una de las bancas…

-No es Serena la que esta allí sentada? –dijo Luna 

-no lo creo –respondió Mina -ella dijo que hoy iría a cenar con Darién 

-pero se parece mucho a Serena… 

-lo mejor será acercarse para estar seguros -dijo Artemis

Al acercarse a la joven descubrieron que en efecto se trataba de Serena totalmente mojada y con los ojos rojos

-Serena que haces aquí? –dijo Mina preocupada -Pensé que estarías con Darién 

- Mina! –dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Mina y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente 

-sera mejor llevarla a su departamento –dijo Artemis 

-no por favor! no quiero volver allí! –grito Serena desesperada

-bien, entonces vamos a mi departamento si no te enfermaras –dijo Mina

Así los cuatro se dirigieron a casa de Mina mientras Serena estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no decía nada, lo cual tenia muy preocupados a Mina y los gatos

-aquí tienes Serena, si quieres toma un baño caliente sino te enfermaras –dijo Mina dándole a Serena un pants azul y una toalla -mientras te preparare algo caliente de acuerdo?

-esta bien, gracias Mina –Serena tomo la ropa y se dirigió al baño

-que habrá sucedido, me tiene muy preocupada

-no lo se, en la tarde estaba bien, tenia planes con Darién para esta noche… -dijo Mina sin lograr comprender lo que ocurria

-no será que Darién tiene que ver con esto –dijo Artemis

-es posible… -dijo Luna un poco pensativa

-habrá que esperar a que Serena salga para saber con certeza que sucedió, mientras le preparare un te y algo de comer

Después de unos rato Serena salió del baño llevando el pants que le dio Mina y dirigiéndose al comedor encontrando a Luna y Artemis tomando algo de leche, Mina comiendo un sándwich, y un te y un sándwich en el lugar a su costado derecho.

-Ven Serena te prepare un te y un sándwich, espero que te guste 

-Gracias Mina –dijo Serena tomando un poco del te 

-Ya te encuentras mejor? –pregunto Artemis

-Serena que te paso? –dijo Luna -Porque estabas así en el parque? 

-Es que… -trato de decir Serena, pero comenzó a llorar nuevamente 

-No llores Serena, dinos que te sucedió, por que estas así? –dijo Luna aun más preocupada 

-es Darién… -respondio Serena entre lagrimas

-le sucedió algo malo? Tuvo algún accidente? 

-no… es que él… él me engaño…

-Pero como? Que paso Serena? –pregunto Mina sorprendida de lo que escuchaba 

-Cuando llegue al departamento… lo encontré besándose con otra chica 

-No lo puedo creer… -dijo Luna aun sorprendida

-piensas hablar con él al respecto? –dijo Artemis

-no, por ahora… quizás lo busque mañana para aclarar la situación –dijo Serena -además lo último que deseo en este momento es volver a esa casa 

-Serena… 

-Sabes Serena, este departamento es muy grande para mi sola y se siente más sola desde que Lita se fue a vivir con Andrew –dijo Mina -por que no te quedas aquí, así ya no tendrías que vivir en casa de Darién y cuando quieras vamos por tus cosas

-Gracias Mina… de verdad me encantaría

-porque no vas a dormir Serena, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar –dijo Artemis

-vamos te llevare a tu habitación 

-Mina, gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi 

-De nada Serena, además para eso son las amigas o no

Mina llevo a Serena a una habitación para descansara, al salir de ahí se dirigió hacia la sala donde la esperaban Luna y Artemis.

-Mina, no sería mejor avisarle a las demás de lo sucedido –dijo Luna

-claro, deja voy por el teléfono…

Ya entrada la madrugada, Serena observaba la habitación, estaba oscuro, cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar, recordaba detalladamente la escena que observo cuando llego esa tarde al departamento de Darién. Así que resignada a no lograr conciliar el sueño, salió por un poco de agua, se sentó en la sala y en el sillón de su derecha vio a Luna sentada...

-Tú tampoco podías dormir? –pregunto Luna a lo que Serena respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente -será mejor que vayas a descansar, haz pasado por un día difícil

-antes quiero preguntarte algo Luna 

-Claro 

-tu crees que realmente mi destino era estar con Darien? 

-por que me preguntas eso Serena? –dijo Luna totalmente sorprendida

-porque Darién y yo estamos unidos por la historia de Serenity y Endimion y un reino en el futuro… 

-Serena no pienses en eso, lo único que importa ahora es que duermas bien, de acuerdo? 

-pero Luna… 

-pero nada, regresa a tu habitación y mañana hablamos con más calma, ok? 

-bien, buenas noches Luna

Serena camino de regreso a la habitación, dejando a Luna aun más sorprendida de lo que estaba por la situación


	2. Capitulo 02

_Hola!_

_Les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta hermosa historia, espero que lo disfruten! No se olviden de leer Sin Ti y Legalmente Suya!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

…_._

**Capitulo 2**

_Pista de Patinaje, Milenio de Plata…_

- lo ves, te dije que no te pasaría nada, además lo haces bien

_- si –dijo él sosteniendo con fuerza ambas manos de la princesa  
_

_-ok, trata de mantener el equilibrio sin mi  
_

_-bien –dijo él separando ligeramente las manos de ella -creo que lo logre…_

Pero el joven se resbalo y volvió a tomar las manos de la princesa quien cayo sobre el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo

-lo siento… te encuentras bien Serenity?  


_-si, no te preocupes –dijo ella algo ruborizada y regalando una hermosa sonrisa - vamos a seguir practicando de acuerdo…_

Serena despertó recordando vagamente aquel sueño, no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso después de lo que había pasado con Darién, así que giro sobre la cama para mirar al techo. Era temprano, ya había amanecido pero no se veía el sol, ya que afuera no dejaba de llover. Se levanto de la cama y al dirigirse a la puerta de la recamara escucho unas voces familiares que provenían de la sala del departamento…

-eso te dijo Luna? –dijo Rei sorprendida 

-si –respondió la gata -y me sorprendió mucho su comentario 

-esto de verdad afecto a Serena –dijo Lita preocupada 

-chicas, ustedes creen que después de lo que paso se reconcilien? –dijo Ami

-no lo sé…

-quizás solo necesita tiempo para decidir lo que hará –dijo Artemis 

-no necesito tiempo, ya sé lo que quiero hacer –dijo Serena acercándose a ellos 

-Serena! 

-Chicas que sorpresa! Que hacen aquí tan temprano? 

-Mina nos llamo anoche y nos conto lo sucedido –dijo Ami 

-por eso venimos a ver como estabas –dijo Lita 

-por cierto, que es eso que quieres hacer? –dijo Luna

-es un favor que quiero pedirles 

-claro, lo que quieras -dijo Rei 

-quiero que me ayuden a mudarme del departamento de Darién –dijo Serena haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de sus palabras

-no crees que es algo apresurado Serena -dijo Rei 

-no Reí –dijo Serena -es algo que estuve pensando toda la noche y creo que es lo mejor 

-y por que no esperas a que volvamos de Fuji, quizás para entonces las cosas se habrán solucionado –dijo Lita 

-la verdad lo veo difícil, la relación entre Darién y yo se ha estado deteriorando demasiado los últimos meses y lo que sucedió ayer es la mejor prueba de ello 

-y cuando quieres hacer la mudanza? –dijo Ami 

-si no les molesta, lo más pronto posible

-para nada –dijo Mina -es más si quieres hoy mismo lo hacemos 

-Serena, estas segura de esto? 

-totalmente Luna, creo es lo mejor que por ahora podemos hacer por ambos 

-siendo así, que estamos esperando? 

-claro, pero antes hay otra cosa que quisiera hacer antes 

-bien y cual es? –dijo Rei 

-vamos a desayunar unos ricos hot cakes! por que tengo mucha hambre! –dijo Serena haciendo que a todas se les cayera una gotita de la cabeza por su comentario

-hay Serena no cambias…

Mientras, Sailor Plut había viajado a la Luna a ver a la Reina Serenity para comentarle lo sucedido en la Puerta del Tiempo…

-vaya no esperaba que algo así sucediera nuevamente –dijo la Reina Serenity sorprendida 

-después de tanto tiempo yo tampoco lo esperaba –respondió Plut -pero han ocurrido tantos cambios que no imaginaba que provocaría la aparición de esa luz 

-quizás sea lo mejor para todas, ya lo veras, así que no te preocupes tanto querida Plut… y otra cosa no comentes nada de esto a las guardianas ni a la Princesa, no deseo que se preocupen por algo que ni ellas recuerdan que ya había sucedido antes… 

-de acuerdo su alteza

Después de haber desayunado, las chicas fueron a comprar unas cajas y se dirigieron al departamento de Darién; al entrar el no se encontraba en casa así que se pusieron a guardar las cosas de Serena, su ropa, libros, su laptop y algunas fotografías que se encontraban en el departamento

_-Flashback-___

-lo logramos ganamos el partido de softball! –grito emocionada Serena  


_-bien hecho bombón! sabia que lo lograrías  
_

_-felicidades chicos!  
_

_-esta es una ocasión digna de celebrarse –dijo Mina  
_

_-siendo así vamos a comer algo –dijo Taiki  
_

_-de acuerdo, pero yo invito –dijo Seiya  
_

_-que esperamos, vamos!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Seiya… -dijo Serena mientras sostenía una fotografía en la que aparecían las chicas, los three lights y chibi chibi el día que ganaron aquel partido de softball de la preparatoria 

-Serena… 

-ehh –Serena volteo y a unos pasos de ella vio a Lita 

-ya no falta nada más por guardar? 

-solo esto y terminamos –dijo la rubia guardando la foto en su bolsa 

-bien 

-lista Serena –dijo Rei 

-si – dijo Serena mientras observaba el apartamento en el que había vivido con Darién el último año – vámonos

Ami y Mina llevaban un par de cajas, Rei y Lita unas maletas, mientras que Serena llevaba una bolsa grande y una maleta, iba a abrir la puerta cuando en ese momento giro la perilla y entraba Darién…

-Serena… que sucede? –dijo Darién sorprendido al ver las maletas 

-chicas… por qué no se adelantan y ahorita las alcanzo –dijo Serena 

-claro, mientras acomodamos esto con el resto de las cosas 

-te esperamos en mi camioneta, Serena –dijo Rei

-vamos chicas

Las chicas salieron del apartamento con las cosas mientras que Darién no movía su mirada de Serena

-que estás haciendo, Serena? 

-es obvio Darién, me estoy mudando 

-no crees que estas precipitando un poco las cosas 

-no, es una decisión ya tomada 

-Serena… por favor, piensa en el futuro, en Tokio de Cristal, en Rini… 

-Darién... yo se que los últimos años que hemos estado juntos fueron muy lindos, pero no es suficiente para construir un futuro juntos 

-no digas eso Serena, yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal y… 

-por favor… mira yo se que después de lo de Galaxia nuestra relación había sido maravillosa ya que estabas conmigo y no te volviste a ir a pesar de que te aceptaron nuevamente en la Universidad de Estados Unidos. Yo me sentí muy feliz cuando me pediste que viviera contigo cuando mis padres se fueron a Osaka, pero… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro, desviando su mirada de Darién -después empecé a sentir que el destino nos alcanzaba y yo me empecé a sentir atrapada… trataba de esforzarme por no pensar en eso, ya que pensaba en Rini y en el futuro por el que las chicas y nosotros hemos luchado… pero con lo de ayer… yo no quiero construir un futuro contigo solo porque sabemos que así debe de ser, no quiero eso 

-Serena…

-lo mejor es que cada quien busque su felicidad y su propio destino 

-entonces si ya decidiste eso, no hay más que decir…

Serena se acerco a Darién y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Tras lo que salió del departamento y se reunió con sus amigas, a partir de ese momento iniciaba la vida de Serena lejos de aquel futuro que ella conocía y empezaba a escribir su propio destino en busca de su felicidad


	3. Capitulo 03

_Hola!_

_Gracias a todos los que me acompañan en esta hermosa historia, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, espero que lo disfruten!_

_No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo en Sin Ti y Legalmente Suya, hoy actualizo ambas y les traigo el esperado final de esta ultima!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

…_.._

**Capitulo 3**

_Jardines del Palacio de la Luna, Milenio de Plata_

-tan mal está la situación? –pregunto preocupada Serenity

_-si, y la Reina Kimiko me ha dicho que hay que volver  
_

_-entiendo –dijo ella algo triste -y cuando se irían?  
_

_-mañana temprano  
_

_-no quiero que te vayas –dijo Serenity dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos  
_

_-yo tampoco quiero irme pero mi planeta me necesita  
_

_-si te pasa algo malo, yo... no lo soportaría_

_-no te preocupes, no me pasara nada –dijo él abrazando a la joven -yo regresare, ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente pero regresare… -dijo antes de besar dulcemente a Serenity_

-Serena? –dijo Luna despertandola 

-mmm… 

-ya levántate, si no se te hará tarde para llegar con Haruka y las demás 

-pero si todavía es temprano –dijo Serena tallándose un poco los ojos 

-Serena, ya son las 10:00am 

-que! –grito la rubia brincando de la cama -ya muy tarde!

Serena corrió a toda prisa a bañarse y arreglarse para ir a casa de Haruka y Michiru, ya que ahí se reuniría con las Outers para contarles todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y Darién, aunque Haruka no estaba recibiendo muy bien la noticia…

-no lo entiendo, como es posible que dejen desaparecer el futuro porque hemos luchado tanto! –grito Haruka alterada 

-Haruka por favor, trata de entenderme…

-además, esto tarde o temprano pasaría 

-a que te refieres Hotaru? -pregunto Michiru sorprendida 

-a que desde la fiesta de compromiso de Reí y Nicolás, era obvio que esto tarde o temprano pasaría 

-es cierto, se podía ver que algo no estaba bien entre los dos –dijo Setsuna 

-y por qué no dijeron nada? –dijo Serena

-por que era algo que únicamente les correspondía a los príncipes –dijo Hotaru 

-además, no olviden que futuro aun no está escrito –dijo Setsuna -nosotros mismos lo escribimos día a día con nuestras acciones 

-bueno… -dijo Michiru dando un suspiro -siendo así, solo espero que nuestra princesa sea feliz con esta decisión 

-así será Michiru! –respondió Serena con una sonrisa -y tu que dices Haruka? 

-si con esto mi gatita es feliz, lo acepto 

-gracias Haruka! No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Bueno y para que mi felicidad sea completa díganme que si podrán ir a Fuji unos días

-aun no lo sabemos, recuerda que mañana salimos para mi gira –dijo Michiru 

-es cierto… 

-pero no te preocupes, trataremos de hacer todo lo posible por llegar para el festival…

Pasaron varios días y Serena decidió ir a visitar a su familia a Osaka unos días antes de reunirse con sus amigos en Fuji, mientras que en el Templo Hikawa, Rei y Mina esperaban a Lita y Ami ya que ese día la ayudarían a elegir el menú de su boda.

-20 minutos tarde… -dijo Rei revisando su reloj 

-esto me tiene preocupada –dijo Luna -Ami y Lita nunca llegan tarde

-y si les pasó algo malo? –dijo Mina preocupada

-será mejor ir a buscarlas –dijo Artemis 

-no será necesario –dijo Lita llegando al templo

-Lita al fin llegas! –grito Rei -Y Ami? Pensé que pasarías por ella 

-aquí estoy, -dijo Ami acercándose a ellas -además les traemos una sorpresa… 

-Sorpresa? 

-si Mina –dijo una voz muy familiar que dejo sorprendida a la rubia

-Yaten? 

-y no se olviden de nosotros –dijo Seiya

-buenas tardes chicas!

Reí y Mina corrieron a abrazar a Yaten, Seiya y Taiki, especialmente Mina quien estaba feliz ante semejante sorpresa

-que gusto verlos nuevamente chicos

-a nosotros también nos alegra verlas después de tanto tiempo –dijo Taiki

-y más después de 3 años, pensé que ya se habían olvidado de la Tierra y de nosotras –dijo Mina –cuando llegaron?

-hace rato –dijo Yaten –veniamos aquí a buscarlas y nos encontramos en el camino a Ami y Lita

-por cierto, donde esta Bombón?

-lo que pasa… -dijo Mina con voz seria -es que no hemos sabido de ella desde hace 2 años 

-Mina! –gritaron las chicas regañándola

-es broma! Jajajaja

-ay Mina, tú y tus bromas… 

-Y bien donde esta? –pregunto nuevamente Seiya -No me digan que sigue siendo igual de impuntual 

-no, ella fue a visitar a sus padres a Osaka… -respondio Lita

-así es, su familia se mudo allá hace un año y aprovechando las vacaciones fue a verlos, pero la podrán ver en un par de días –dijo Rei 

-aahhh! -dijo Seiya un poco triste

Durante la tarde las chicas platicaron un poco que como había sido su vida en los últimos 3 años, incluyendo que ya estaban en la Universidad, la relación de Lita y Andrew y la próxima boda de Rei y Nicolás…

-quien lo dijera que ahora son todas unas universitarias –dijo Yaten

-y no se olviden de cierta boda en unas semanas, verdad Rei? –dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

-Mina no empieces… -replico la pelinegra 

-pero basta de nosotras –dijo Ami -dígannos como esta la princesa Kakyuu? Cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar por aquí? 

-la princesa esta muy bien y les envía saludos de su parte –dijo Taiki

-y nos pensamos quedar a vivir a la Tierra para siempre –dijo Seiya

-que? –dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidas

-pero como? y su planeta? Y su misión como sailors? –pregunto Lita sin comprender

-esa es parte de la razón por la que nos quedaremos en la Tierra, nosotros ya no somos sailors –dijo Yaten

-pero como? –dijo Rei aun sorprendida

-cuando regresamos a Kinmoku nosotros extrañábamos mucho la Tierra cosa que la Princesa Kakyuu sabía perfectamente –dijo Seiya -por eso al terminar la reconstrucción, ella nos dijo que nuestra misión como sailors había terminado por todo lo sucedido durante la guerra contra Galaxia y por nuestra labor al reconstruir Kinmoku 

-pero no extrañaran su planeta y a la princesa Kakyuu? –pregunto Lita 

-claro que si, por eso antes de dejar Kinmoku la princesa nos nombro caballeros y embajadores de Kinmoku y nos entrego esto –dijo Taiki mientras los chicos sacaron 3 cristales en forma de estrella de color dorado -los cuales nos dan ciertos poderes, además de permitirnos volver a visitarla cuando queramos 

-pues que gusto que se vayan a quedar –dijo Ami alegremente 

-si, y piensan retomar su carrera de cantantes? –dijo Rei

-si, de hecho queríamos buscar a nuestro representante por que ni siquiera tenemos dinero, ni donde vivir –dijo Taiki

-no se preocupen por eso –dijo Mina felizmente -yo tengo la solución perfecta…

Esa solución constaba en que los tres se irían a vivir a su departamento con Serena, ya que era muy amplio y grande, lo cual significaba que los cinco podrían vivir ahí bien sin ningún problema. A los chicos les pareció bien la idea ya que dos de ellos podrían estar cerca de las mujeres más importantes para ellos.

Ya decidido que ellos se irían con Mina, ella al llegar ahí por la noche, les mostraba el departamento a sus nuevos huéspedes…

-esa es mi habitación y la puerta a la izquierda es el baño –dijo Mina señalando dos puertas del pasillo

-y esa puerta? –pregunto Taiki 

-es la habitación de Serena… 

-Mina, te molesta si entro a su recamara un momento? –pregunto Seiya

-claro que no –dijo Mina regalándole una sonrisa

-bueno, nosotros mientras vamos a nuestra recamara –dijo Yaten

-si, en un momento los alcanzo 

-por cierto, Mina me permites tu teléfono, quisiera llamar a nuestro representante por lo de mañana 

-claro Taiki, esta en la sala…

Todos se dispersaron por el lugar mientras Seiya entraba a la habitación de Serena, en donde la cama estaba tendida, había varias cajas a lo largo del piso y algunas fotografías de la rubia sobre uno de los muebles. Seiya tomo una de las fotografías de Serena en sus manos y la observo mientras recordaba la primera conversación que tuvo con ella…

_-Flashback-_

-esta prohibido pasar por ahí

-ah! discúlpame yo solo pensaba ver a Alice de cerca, no quiero decir... yo solo, ahí lo siento mucho! -dijo apenada Serena mientras Seiya se levantaba y me observaba detenidamente -mejor me retiro

-pero si tu eres esa chica

-ehh?

-vaya, no lo recuerdas?

-disculpa, ¿acaso te he visto en alguna parte?

-no sabes quien soy yo? –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-no

-enserió? Entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba

-ah ya se! Eres el nuevo Casanova de aquí! Siento decirlo pero ya estoy comprometida, te queda claro?

-que graciosa eres –dijo él levantándose de aquella banca

-pero que grosero eres! –grito ella al ver que se alejaba - Si tu me dijiste que estaba prohibido entrar a ese lugar!

-yo si puedo entrar ahí, nos veremos después bombón!

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-sigues enamorado de Serena, verdad? –dijo Mina al entrar a la habitación de Serena y ver a Seiya observando una fotografía 

-que?... porque lo dices? –dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado

-es obvio por la manera en que vez su foto

-si… pero se que ella tiene a su novio 

-corrección, _tenia _a su novio 

-a que te refieres Mina? 

-a que Darién y Serena terminaron 

-en serio –dijo Seiya totalmente sorprendido -porque terminaron? 

-pues digamos que tuvieron varios problemas y decidieron terminar 

-ya veo… -dijo él algo pensativo

Seiya apenas pudo dormir esa noche, estaba ansioso por ver a Serena, sabia que la veria en Fuji ya que ella no sabia nada de la llegada de ellos y la sorprenderían allá. Pero a pesar de que habían estado separados tanto tiempo, estaba desesperado por verla, ya que sabia que ahora que ella y Darién habían terminado, eso significaba que tenia oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de la rubia y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Pero Seiya no era el único que no podía dormir, Yaten apenas y había dormido pensando en como le diría a Mina lo que sentia que ella. Lo había negado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora sabia que estaba enamorado de la Diosa del Amor, solo que no sabia como decírselo. Así que considero que la forma más fácil de hacerlo era levantarse a primera hora y prepararle el desayuno antes de que sus hermanos despertaran, así podría hablar con ella sin que nadie los molestara.

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol y Yaten ya estaba en la cocina preparando unos omelets para mí, repasando mentalmente las palabras que diría para confesarle su amor…

-ok, creo que ya termine… -dijo Yaten al terminar de montar la comida sobre el plato 

-necesitas ayuda? 

Yaten volteo sorprendido al escucharla, viéndola en el marco de la entrada de la cocina -buenos días Mina! No, gracias; pero siéntate –dijo él mostrándole una silla del comedor a Mina

-por cierto, que haces tan temprano en la cocina? -pregunto ella algo intrigada

-preparándole el desayuno a nuestra linda anfitriona, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer 

-gracias, pero todos siguen dormidos 

-lo se, pero quería llevarte el desayuno a tu recamara, porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo –dijo el peli plateado sirviéndole un poco de jugo 

-pues aquí estoy. Dime, de que quieres hablar?

Yaten acerco una silla al lugar donde estaba Mina -veras… yo se que han pasado más de tres años desde que mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos, y desde entonces, hay algo de no se me sale de mi cabeza

-a si? Y qué es?

-pues que cometí el error más grande de mi vida con alguien muy especial para mi…

-y cual fue ese error? –dijo Mina mientras Yaten le tomaba las manos

-el no haber dicho lo mucho que amo a la gran Mina Aino

-Yaten…

Mina se acerco a él y sin dudarlo lo beso, un beso con gran ternura que Yaten no dudo en responder.

Durante esos tres años Mina nunca lo pudo olvidar, a pesar de que había salido con varios chicos jamás salió de su mente ese chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes que conoció en la preparatoria. Después de ese beso siguieron muchos más besos, estaban juntos y nada los podría separar hasta que…

-buenos días tortolitos! –dijeron al unisonó Yaten y Taiki 

-perdonen que los hayamos interrumpido –dijo Luna 

-pero escuchamos ruido y venimos a investigar… -dijo Artemis 

Mina estaba totalmente sonrojada, sorprendida y molesta por la interrupción -vaya y yo que creía que era muy grande este departamento… 

-ustedes siempre están en el momento más oportuno verdad? –dijo Yaten en tono sarcástico

-por supuesto! –dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa 

-siéntense, Yaten preparo el desayuno –dijo Mina resignada a que ya no podría estar a solas con Yaten

-si, sírvanse por favor –dijo acercando unos platos a la mesa

-que bueno! -dijo Taiki -Además hay que darnos prisa en un rato tenemos que ver a nuestro representante

-es cierto… y creen que les de unos días para irse con nosotras a Fuji antes de que empiecen a grabar su disco? –dijo Mina

-es lo más probable –dijo Yaten -después de todo dijo que se iba a ir con su actual grupo para la gira de despedida…

Por la tarde en Osaka, Serena se encontraba con su familia, platicándoles un poco de cómo le iba en la universidad, de sus amigas y de lo sucedido días antes con Darién…

-bueno hija, lo importante es que a pesar de que terminaste con Darién, tú estés bien y estés con alguien que te haga muy feliz –dijo Ikuko

-tu madre tiene razón –secundo Kenji -además yo siempre creí que estarías mejor con alguien de tu edad, y no con ese señor 

-hay papa no seas exagerado, Darién solo es unos años mayor que yo… 

-como sea, todavía me agradaba más ese cantante amigo tuyo que conociste en la prepa que siempre estaba contigo cuando Darién se fue a Estados Unidos … como se llama? 

-Seiya? 

-ah si… Seiya Kou, el cantante de los Three Lights –dijo Sammy

-aunque es una lastima que se haya ido a vivir al extranjero –dijo Ikuko

-si de verdad lo es… -dijo la rubia un poco triste al recordar a su amigo, sin sospechar que muy pronto volvería a verlo

Al día siguiente en el Templo Hikawa, los chicos estaban por terminar de alistar todo antes de irse a Fuji. El día anterior los Kou, después de su reunión con su antiguo representante, fueron de compras con las chicas para comprar lo necesario para su viaje, y ahora se encontraban acomodando las maletas de todos junto con Andrew y Nicolás en un par de camionetas, una camioneta plateada que habían rentado los Three Lights el día anterior y la camioneta roja de Reí: Nicolás, Andrew, Lita, y Reí en la camioneta roja, mientras que Ami, Mina y los Three Lights estaban en la camioneta plateada.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde después de un largo viaje los autos llegaban a Fuji; llegaron a un lindo pueblo donde la vista era hermosa ya que contemplaban el lago y las montañas en todo su esplendor. Compraron algo de comida para los siguientes días y después se dirigieron a un camino a las afueras del pueblo, en donde se encontraba una enorme casa rodeada de arboles y tras de ella, un hermoso lago desde el cual se podía apreciar el Monte Fuji…

-por fin llegamos! – Yaten dijo bajándose de la camioneta junto con Mina

-que hermosa casa! –dijo Taiki

-si, no sabía que la familia de Nicolás tuviera una casa en un lugar tan hermoso! –dijo Seiya 

-gracias Seiya, mis padres casi no la usan por eso la usamos durante el verano -dijo Nicolás mientras se acercaba tomado de la mano de Reí seguidos de los demás

-si, además que así nos ahorramos lo del hotel! –dijo feliz Mina

-ay Mina! 

-bueno, será mejor bajar las maletas, no creen? –dijo Andrew 

-si, hay que darnos prisa para tener todo listo –dijo Ami –el tren de Serena llega a las 7:00pm y nos queda poco tiempo para organizar todo

….

_Salón del Trono, Milenio de Plata. La Reina Serenity se encontraba sentada en el trono mientras observaba como entraban en aquel Salón la Princesa Serenity escoltada por las 4 guardianas de los planetas interiores…_

-gracias a todas por venir –dijo la Reina Serenity -como saben la Reina Kimiko y su hermano el Príncipe en unos días asistirán a la celebración de la Fundación del Milenio de Plata, por ello la Reina me ha pedido un favor muy especial…  


_-que clase de favor majestad? –pregunto Mars_

_-bien saben que su reino tiene muy buenas relaciones con nosotros, por eso el príncipe y dos de los embajadores se quedaran con nosotras una temporada para conocer un poco más el reino, además de que la Reina Kimiko quiere que su hermano adquiera un poco de conocimiento sobre nuestras costumbres para asi poder mejorar las relaciones de ambos reinos; por eso les pido que tengan todo listo para su llegada y para estancia de nuestros invitados –dijo la Reina_

_-por supuesto –dijeron las Inners_

_-Venus, te pido que por favor estés al pendiente de la seguridad de nuestros invitados en todo momento_

_-así será su Majestad_

_-muy bien eso era todo, Serenity por favor quédate un momento más que necesito hablar contigo._

_-claro madre_

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón dejando solas a la Reina y la Princesa

-de que querías hablar madre?  


_-recuerdas que me habías pedido permiso de viajar a la Tierra -dijo la Reina acercándose a la princesa_

_-si –dijo Serenity dando un suspiro -pero con la llegada de la Reina Kimiko supongo que tendré que esperar, no es así?_

_-así es, y más si el Príncipe se va a quedar con nosotros una temporada en el Palacio…  
_

_- lo se, pero si he esperado tanto para ir a la Tierra creo que podre esperar un poco mas -dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa a su madre_

_-me alegra que seas tan optimista, por eso he de encomendarte una tarea durante la estancia de nuestro invitado_

_-que clase de tarea?_

_-como heredera del Reino de la Luna, tu mejor que nadie conoce nuestro reino, por eso quiero que personalmente te encarges de mostrarle nuestras costumbres y tradiciones al Principe  
_

_-con mucho gusto lo hare..._

Serena abrió los ojos, recordando vagamente su sueño, pero no le prestó atención ya que vio que los demás pasajeros ya empezaban a bajar del tren. Tomo un par de maletas, su bolsa y bajo del tren, en la estación vio a Reí esperándola un poco impaciente…

-Reí! –grito acercándose a ella y abrazo a su amiga

-hola! –dijo Rei ya separadas de ese abrazo -Pensé que nunca bajarías de ese tren 

-lo siento, es que me quede dormida y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado… 

-hay Serena… vámonos todos nos están esperando -dijo la pelinegra mientras ayudaba a Serena con una de las maletas 

-si, vamos!

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de Reí y se dirigieron a la casa de Nicolás…

-vaya, no recordaba lo grande que era… -dijo Serena aun en el auto mientras se acercaba a la casa 

-Serena, pero si hemos venido para acá los últimos 2 veranos 

-sí, lo sé… 

-bien, ya llegamos –dijo Rei estacionándose frente la casa

- que bien! ya quiero ver a todos! –dijo Serena mientras ambas bajaban de la camioneta y sacaron las maletas de la rubia

-amor, ya llegamos! –dijo Rei al abrir la puerta

-hola! –dijo Nicolás dándole un pequeño beso a Rei -Serena que gusto verte! 

-hola Nicolás! –Serena se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo -como estas? Donde están Andrew y las chicas?

-muy bien gracias, todos están afuera esperándote; además te tenemos una sorpresa 

-sorpresa! 

-si Serena –dijo Rei entregándole un pañuelo blanco -póntelo y vamos afuera 

-de acuerdo… -dijo Serena no muy convencida pero al final se puso el pañuelo sobre los ojos -listo 

-no ves nada? 

-no 

-bien andando!

Reí y Nicolás tomaron de las manos a Serena y caminaron hacia el jardín, ahí se encontraban todos de pie esperándola; se detuvieron a unos 5 metros de los demás y frente a ellos se encontraba Seiya…

-hola Bombón!


	4. Capitulo 04

**Capitulo 4**

-hola Bombón!

-Seiya! –dijo Serena quitándose rápidamente el pañuelo de los ojos al escuchar su voz y lo vi a unos tres metros de donde estaba

-que gusto verte bombón! -dijo él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Seiya! -Corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo -No lo puedo creer! Volviste Seiya!

-te extrañe mucho bombón! –dijo Seiya abrazándola con fuerza

-yo también te extrañe Seiya! –dijo ella y se separo un poco de él -pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi, ehh!

-como crees, recuerda que te dije que nunca me olvidaría de ti. Además no vengo solo…

-hola Serena! –dijeron Yaten y Taiki

-chicos hola! –Serena corrió hacia ellos y les dio un abrazo -que alegría verlos! 

-y a nosotros no nos saludas? –dijo Mina que se encontraba atrás de Yaten y Taiki 

-pero claro que sí! –dijo Serena caminando hacia donde estaban Mina y los demás

-vamos bombón siéntate -dijo Seiya acercándola a su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa

-gracias Seiya! –dijo Serena sentándose mientras observaba a Seiya sentarse a su derecha y al resto de sus amigos sentándose a la mesa

-y que te pareció tu sorpresa Serena? –pregunto Rei

-genial! De verdad que no lo esperaba –dijo la rubia con esa sonrisa que no la dejaba desde que se quito aquel pañuelo –aunque para ser honesta, yo pensé que iba a ser uno de esos ricos pasteles que Lita prepara

-jajá, como crees Serena si llegamos hace un par de horas a Fuji! –dijo Mina

-me voy a enojar contigo bombón –dijo Seiya en tono de broma -esperabas un pastel y no estos guapos chicos!

-pero no te preocupes Serena, mañana vamos al pueblo a comprar lo necesario y preparamos uno! –dijo Lita

-pero que no se te olvide cariño –dijo Andrew tomando la mano de Lita

-por cierto –dijo Serena mirando a Seiya -y cuando regresaron a Japón? 

-hace un par de días –respondió el pelinegro

-enserio? -dijo Serena sorprendida 

-sí, llegaron por la tarde el día que te fuiste a Osaka –dij Ami 

-y porque no me dijeron nada, me hubiese regresado a Tokio

-como crees Serena? –dijo Rei -No veías a tus padres desde Navidad y te ibas a regresar?

-hay Reí! pero como no me iba a regresar? con mis padres hablo cada semana y a ellos no los veía desde hace años 

-solo a ti se te ocurre querer viajar de Osaka a Tokio el mismo día que llegaste allá 

-pero que tiene de malo? –dijo Serena 

-como crees Serena tonta… 

-Reí mira… 

-tranquila Reí, no empiecen a discutir dijo Nicolás tomando la mano de su novia 

-sí, es cierto. Además esto es una fiesta y hay que celebrar –dijo Taiki

-es cierto, y por eso quiero hacer un brindis -dijo Seiya levantándose de su lugar 

-un brindis? -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a Seiya 

-si, -dijo Seiya -por que al fin todos estamos reunidos y por qué este viaje sea inolvidable 

-bien hermanito, salud! –dijo Yaten

Todos chocaron sus copas y se pusieron a cena; durante el resto de la noche platicaron un poco de todo: lo que harían en su estancia en Fuji, del regreso de Yaten, Taiki y Seiya hace unos días, la visita de Serena a Osaka, de la recién formada pareja Yaten y Mina; del próximo regreso de Three Lights a la música y muchas más cosas

Mas tarde en la habitación de Serena…

-donde te dejo las maletas bombón? –dijo Seiya 

-junto al closet por favor –dijo la rubia mientras él dejaba sus maletas en donde le había indicado

-vaya, esta recamara es un poco más grande que la que tienes con Mina

-qué? –dijo Serena volteando a él sorprendida -Señor Kou no me diga que anduvo de chismoso en mi recamara…

-ehh… -un poco sonrojado -quizás un poco... pero no me digas que te vas a mudar, porque vi que tenias varias cajas ahí

-jajá, y me lo dice tu que ya vives ahí junto con Yaten y Taiki; además apenas tengo una semana viviendo ahí 

-una semana? –dijo él un poco extrañado -si tu familia ha estado en Osaka un año, en donde vivías antes?

-yo… -trato de decir mientras se sentaba en la cama -vivía con Darién hasta hace poco

-ahh –dijo él mientras se sentaba junto a ella -y cuando terminaste con el, te fuiste a vivir con Mina

-así es… un momento –dijo Serena volteando hacia él -como es que sabes todo eso a pesar de no haberme visto desde hace 3 años?

-bueno... –dijo Seiya un poco nervioso -culpa a las chicas, en especial a Mina por ponerme al tanto de algunas cosas 

-ahh –dijo ella mirandolo con una sonrisa -y que más te contaron sobre mi mientras no estaba?

-veamos, que acabas de terminar tu primer año en la facultad de psicología, has subido tus calificaciones en este tiempo, que trabajaste un tiempo en los cines del centro comercial, que serás la dama de honor en la boda de Reí, y… 

-ok, ok, comparado con lo que me platicaste hace rato, creo que estas muy bien enterado de todo 

-bueno, casi todo 

-casi? –dijo Serena un poco extrañada -Y que es lo que no sabes? 

-porque terminaste con Darién... si mal no recuerdo tu lo querías mucho 

-sí y aun lo sigo queriendo, no como novio, sino como amigo –Serena se levanto nuevamente de la cama y camino hacia el tocador -Pero nuestra relación llego a un punto en el que Darién y yo nos llenamos de confusiones sobre nuestro destino y el futuro que compartiríamos y… -Suspirando profundamente -no se… 

-bombón… 

Serena dio media vuelta para ver a Seiya -al final creo que más que tener una relación, estábamos juntos por costumbre porque casi ni nos veíamos 

-lo extrañas? crees que algún día volverás con el? 

-honestamente no lo creo, cada quien debe decidir su futuro por separado 

-tienes razón, estoy seguro que el futuro que elijas escribir será uno muy feliz para ti, ya lo veras. Bueno... –Seiya se levanto de la cama -ya me voy porque tienes que descansar -se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente -buenas noches bombón! 

-hasta mañana Seiya!

Los días pasaban mientras todos se divertían en Osaka, la relación entre Serena y Seiya parecía que nunca se había afectado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados ya que se tenían mucha confianza, estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo recordando lo vivido hace años y cada que iban al pueblo salían a caminar y él acompañaba a la rubia a donde quisiera y le compraba todo cuanto ella quisiera.

Una de esas tardes en las que todos salieron de compras al pueblo, el grupo se disperso en el lugar ya que más tarde se reunirían en una de las cafeterías locales para comer. El pelinegro acompaño a la rubia a una tienda de regalos en donde ella había visto unos muñecos de peluche que le habían gustado, pero no decidía cual comprar, y mientras, al verla allí Seiya recordaba la primera cita que tuvieron ambos hace muchos años…

_-Flashback-__  
_

_-hay mira que bonito oso! –dijo Serena viendo un osito que estaba dentro de una maquina  
_

_-será mío –dijo Seiya acercándose a la maquina en donde estaba y lo saco -lo logre!  
_

_-bien hecho Seiya! Muchas gracias! –dijo ella con la mano extendida hacia él_

_-de que hablas?  
_

_-gracias por darme el oso_

_Seiya en cambio coloco el oso en su playera -si quieres uno, consíguelo tu_

_-me lo esperaba…_

_-Fin de Flashback-_

-Entonces cual me llevo –dijo Serena mostrándole dos muñecos de peluche sacándolo de sus pensamientos-el conejo o el perrito?

-qué? 

-ve, del hambre ya ni me escuchas –dijo ella regresando los muñecos al estante -mejor vamos a comer y más tarde venimos…

-lo siento, estaba distraído

-yo más bien diría que pensabas en una súper hamburguesa con papas

-jaja… para nada bombón; anda escoge tu peluche y nos vamos

-pero Seiya…

-anda no importa que nos tardemos, escoge el que quieras

-bien –Serena tomo nuevamente los peluches - cuál de los… hay mira qué lindo osito! –dijo ella soltando los muñecos que traía en las manos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Seiya

-como me llamaste? –pregunto él un poco extrañado al verla caminar al estante que estaba detrás de el

-de que hablas? –dijo ella volteando hacia él con una sonrisa -Mira qué lindo osito! –dijo mostrándole un osito de peluche blanco que abrazaba una rosa roja

-aahhh…

-que te pasa?

-no nada –dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado -es solo que creí que me habías llamado osito

-no, pero si quieres te llamare así

-Bombón! –grito él estando totalmente sonrojado

-si, eso hare! tu siempre me dices bombón, entonces… porque no he de llamarte osito? Ah y además quiero este oso, osito!

-hay bombón, bien vamos a pagarlo… 

-si! Gracias osito! –dijo Serena felizmente tomándolo del brazo 

-Bombón… 

-bueno... -suspira -si quieres ya no te dire osito… -dijo él un poco triste mientras Seiya pagaba el oso 

-aquí tienen –dijo la vendedora entregándoles una bolsa con el peluche

-gracias! 

-bombón –dijo Seiya ya afuera de la tienda volteo a verla

-si?

-si me puedes llamar osito, pero no frente a los demás de acuerdo? 

-me parece bien osito –dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que ambos entraran en una cafetería

-Serena! Seiya! -grito Lita al verlos entrar haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a la mesa en la que estaba 

-hola!

-al fin! Solo faltan Ami y Taiki –dijo Yaten

-aun no llegan? –dijo Seiya mientras él y Serena se sentaban junto a Andrew y Lita

-no, aun siguen en aquella librería –dijo Andrew

-hay pero no se preocupen –dijo Mina despreocupadamente

-si, pero ya tienen más de media hora ahí –dijo Rei

-mmm… será que al fin Taiki se le declaro a Ami y por eso tardan? 

-después de tantos días yo creo que por fin tomo valor… 

-y porque no se lo preguntan, ahí vienen! –dijo Nicolás mientras veían como Ami y Taiki se acercaban a la mesa con algunas bolsas

-hola chicos! –dijo Taiki

-hola! Chicas adivinen les tengo buenas noticias –dijo Ami

Mina y Serena se levantaron de sus sillas al escucharla y se acercaron a Ami -en serio!

-si, miren –dijo Ami mostrando las bolsas que traía -en la librería tienen la mayoría de los libros que los profesores nos habían encargado para el siguiente semestre

-hay que gusto… -dijo Mina un poco decepcionada, esperaba escuchar todo menos algo relacionado con la Universidad

-si, que bueno… 

-ehh... que les parece si ordenamos? –dijo Yaten 

-buena idea, mesero! –dijo Rei

….

Por la noche todos se encontraban en la sala, pero había una discusión que parecía no terminar…

-entonces que película vamos a ver? –pregunto Lita

-la de comedia! –gritaron Serena y Mina

-no niñas, mejor la de acción –dijo Seiya

-ya decidan por favor… -dijo Taiki

-si elijan una –dijo Andrew -si no nos va a dar aquí medianoche nada mas discutiendo

-la de comedia! –dijo Mina

-si esa! –dijo Serena

-no, que la de acción –dijo Seiya

-mejor hacemos un volado –dijo Rei sacando una moneda -cara por la de comedia, cruz por la de acción

-y no se cambia la decisión, ok? –dijo Ami

-si 

Rei aventó la moneda y la atrapo en sus manos -bien, entonces veremos… -Quito su mano para poder mostrar la moneda -la de acción

Las chicas un poco resignadas a ver la película de acción, se sentaron en la sala a ver la película con todos. No había transcurrido ni hora de la cinta cuando a Serena le empezó a dar sueño, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…

_Habitación de la Princesa Serenity, Milenio de Plata_

-Princesa, el príncipe la está esperando –dijo Luna

_-donde se encuentra?  
_

_-en los jardines de palacio, junto a la fuente de Neptuno –respondió la gatita_

_-está bien Luna, dile que bajo en un momento  
_

_-si Princesa –dijo Luna haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación  
_

_- vaya parece que el príncipe no nos deja pasar mucho tiempo contigo –dijo Júpiter_

_-si es cierto, no quiere dejar en paz a la Princesa de la Luna –dijo Venus en tono juguetón  
_

_-que cosas dicen! –dijo Serenity un poco sonrojada -además recuerden que mi madre me pidió mostrarle el reino y nuestras costumbres personalmente _

_-si, eso te dijo la Reina –dijo Mars -mas no que en el proceso el Príncipe se convirtiera en tu novio… _

_-ya no la molesten, además la Reina está de acuerdo con esa relación o me equivoco? -dijo Mercury_

_-así es, y ya me voy porque no quiero hacerlo esperar más. Nos vemos más tarde –Serenity les sonrió a las Sailors y salió de su habitación_

Serena abrió los ojos y vio que Seiya la llevaba cargando sobre sus brazos mientras subían las escaleras

-Seiya? Que sucede? -dijo Serena algo confundida 

-hay bombón, vamos ya casi llegamos a tu habitación 

-a mi habitación? 

-sí, te quedaste dormida mientras veíamos la película… bien llegamos -dijo Seiya abriendo la puerta de la recamara

-ah es cierto… pero esa película era muy aburrida –dijo ella mientras Seiya la acostaba lentamente en la cama

-como que aburrida si era una película de acción? -dijo él sorprendido -además te quedaste dormida en la mejor batalla… 

-hay si Seiya, pero yo de esas ya viví muchas… 

-jajá, no tienes remedio… -se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente -hasta mañana bombón 

-buenas noches Osito! –dijo ella mientras veía como Seiya salía de su habitación antes de volver a cerrar los ojos

_Jardines del Palacio de la Luna, Milenio de Plata_

- es una hermosa fuente verdad? –dijo Serenity estando a un par de pasos de él

_-es cierto -dio media vuelta, tomo la mano de Serenity para darle un beso en esta -pero no más hermosa que tu  
_

_-disculpa la demora –dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada_

_-no te preocupes Serenity, además contemplaba a una de las más hermosas fuentes de este lado de la galaxia  
_

_-si –murmuro ella observando la fuente -te había comentado que esta fuente fue un regalo que los abuelos de Sailor Neptune hicieron a mi abuela cuando ella subió al trono_

_-no, pero fue un lindo regalo a una gran reina_

_-si, la gente aun la recuerda con mucho cariño…  
_

_-por cierto –dijo él mirando a Serenity -a dónde iremos hoy?  
_

_- mmm… te parece si vamos a patinar al lago  
_

_-otra vez? Sabes que no soy muy bueno patinando  
_

_-jajá, no te preocupes, vamos un rato, si? –dijo Serenity con una gran sonrisa_

_-bueno –dijo él acercándose a ella para besarla tiernamente -además como podría negarme a tan linda sonrisa…_

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sentía que la luz del Sol entraba suavemente por la ventana, con una sensación de total confusión ante sus sueños, llevaba días así y no lograba recordar nada, ni siquiera la imagen o el nombre de aquel hombre que veía constantemente. Suspiro profundamente sin darle más importancia al asunto y se levanto de la cama para bañarse y arreglarse; una vez que termino de arreglarse salió de su recamara y bajo rumbo al comedor y pudo ver a Seiya, Yaten y Mina sentados tomando jugo y comiendo hot cakes…

-buenos días! –dijo Serena al llegar al comedor 

-buenos días Serena! 

-vaya quien diría que te levantarías temprano –dijo Yaten

-jeje, si verdad…

-era obvio que despertaría temprano si se quedo dormida a media película –dijo Mina

-no les hagas caso bombón, ven siéntate a desayunar -dijo Seiya mientras le mostraba un lugar junto a él 

-si gracias –dijo Serena sentándose en el lugar que le había indicado mientras Seiya le servía jugo 

-llegaste justo a tiempo bombón! 

-ah si? Y eso? 

-pues veras… tienes que probar los ricos hot cakes que acabo de preparar –dijo Seiya acercándole un plato con hot cakes -y me acabas de salvar de toda la miel que derrama este par, porque a estos tortolitos no hay quien los aguante –dijo él mientras se sentaba a un lado de Serena

-hay Seiya no seas exagerado! -dijo Yaten mirando a su hermano

-con eso de que hay mas parejitas de las esperadas en este viaje, al señor Kou lo ponen un poco incomodo… -dijo Mina

-eso es cierto –dijo Yaten tomando un poco de jugo

-oigan no digan eso!

-vamos Seiya no engañas a la diosa del amor

-hay Mina –dijo Serena -además si mal no recuerdo Ami, Taiki, Seiya y yo estamos solteros y sin compromiso 

-bueno, pero eso es porque Taiki se pone muy nervioso cuando trata de decirle sus sentimientos a Ami, sino los únicos que faltarían serian tu y Seiya 

-si verdad… -dijo Serena un poco sonrojada, conforme pasaban los días sentía que algo en ella crecía por Seiya, pero sabía con exactitud que era. Acaso seria…

-por cierto, cuando creen que por fin Taiki se decida? –dijo Seiya interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

-pues espero que aproveche hoy que iremos a montar a caballo -dijo Mina antes de seguir comiendo

-ahora que lo pienso... es mi imaginación o a todos se les pegaron las sabanas? 

-pues eso parece, ya son las 9:00am 

-que acaso ellos han oído eso de: el que madruga mejor desayuna –dijo Mina 

-nena, si mal no recuerdo el dicho dice: al que madruga dios lo ayuda –dijo Yaten corrigiéndola

-no, no, no, porque nosotros nos levantamos temprano y mira que rico estamos desayunando 

-Mina mejor así déjalo… -dijo Seiya

Poco a poco los demás se reunieron con ellos en el comedor para desayunar, y ya por la tarde el grupo se encontraba montando a caballo. Todos iban platicando en parejas: al frente iban Ami y Taiki, a unos metros atrás por Mina y Yaten, Serena y Seiya, Lita y Andrew; y finalmente Reí y Nicolás…

-ay! –dijo Mina un poco frustrada -no alcanzo a oír nada

-Mina, y para que quieres escucharlos?

-como que para que Yaten! Al paso que van, mi cuñado se lo dirá hasta que ella termine la carrera; y la diosa del amor Mina Aino no puede permitir eso! 

-tranquila nena, sino pensare que te preocupas mas por ellos que en mi! 

-celoso? -pregunto Mina volteando para verlo 

-no, pero puedo buscar algunas fans que me consientan 

-y acaso no te puede consentir tu fan numero 1… -dijo Mina acercándose a Yaten y le dio un beso

-te había dicho lo linda que te ves hoy? –dijo Andrew

-creo que con esta ya son 6 veces que me lo dices -respondió Lita con una linda sonrisa 

-será porque es verdad 

-y yo te había dicho que eres el hombre más maravillo del mundo 

-si como unas 10 veces me lo has dicho hoy… -Andrew acerco un poco a ella y le dio un tierno beso

-entonces Reí, 4 o 5? –pregunto Nicolás

-lo dices enserio? –pregunto ella un poco sorprendida 

-por supuesto, quiero que el templo se llene de niños 

-yo también, pero eso será hasta que termine la universidad… 

-y no te puedo convencer para que sea antes? –dijo Nicolás tomandola de la mano y le a un beso en esta

-mmm… quizás, pero antes quiero que estemos un tiempo solo antes de que lleguen los niños…

-este lugar es muy hermoso, no lo crees Ami? –dijo Taiki volteando hacia ella

-si, además de que está lleno de tanta paz 

-es cierto, toda la Vía Láctea se encuentra en paz desde hace 3 años… 

-y me alegra mucho, después de todo lo que luchamos en ese entonces era justo que todos viviéramos así

-ya lo creo… por cierto Ami, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo

-si? Y acerca de qué? -pregunto Ami mirándolo a los ojos

-mmm… por dónde empezar es algo que… 

-si… 

-bueno es que yo… -dijo Taiki algo nervioso -yo…

-vamos Taiki, me tienes confianza verdad? 

-si 

-entonces dime que es lo… ahhh! -Grito Ami mientras sentía que su caballo se levantaba y salía corriendo con ella a toda velocidad 

-Ami! –Grito Taiki saliendo corriendo tras de ella


	5. Capitulo 05

**Capitulo 5**

**-**chicos que paso? –pregunto Mina aun sorprendida al escuchar los gritos de Ami y Taiki y verlos salir corriendo a toda velocidad sobre sus caballos

-no se pero hay que alcanzarlos! –dijo Serena

-vamos! -dijo Yaten mientras observaba con curiosidad algo en el camino 

-Ami! –Gritaba Taiki con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella -Ami!

-Taiki! Aahhhh! Taiki ayúdame! -Gritaba ella mientras se aferraba con fuerza al caballo 

-Ami! Sujétate fuerte! 

-Taiki! –Grito Ami mientras veía como Taiki se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella

Taiki se acerco y sujeto con fuerza las correas del caballo de Ami hasta que este se detuvo

-estas bien? 

Ami vio como Taiki bajo rápidamente del caballo y la ayudaba a ella a bajar

-sí, creo que si -dijo Ami mientras unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar de su rostro

-tranquila, ya todo paso –dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba a ella para limpiar sus lagrimas con su mano, beso su frente y la abrazo con fuerza

…

-Ami! 

-Taiki! 

-chicos miren ahí están! –dijo Seiya mientras veía a lo lejos a la pareja abrazados

Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaban Ami y Taiki quienes aun no habían notado la presencia de los demás…

-Ami estas bien? –pregunto Serena preocupada

-si estoy bien –dijo Ami mientras se separaba un poco de Taiki -todo gracias a Taiki, sino el no hubiese detenido al caballo no se que hubiese pasado…

-pero que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Rei

-no lo sé, cuando me di cuenta mi caballo corría a toda velocidad 

-yo creo saber lo que paso -dijo Yaten 

-qué? -dijeron todos sorprendidos 

-cuando los seguimos, vi una serpiente en el camino. Quizás tu caballo la vio e hizo que se espantara 

- por eso salió corriendo así… -dijo Ami un poco pensativa 

-vaya eso lo explica todo…

…

Por la noche Serena, Mina, Reí, Nicolás, Yaten y Seiya se encontraban afuera jugando cartas…

-entonces que dicen, se lo dice hoy en la noche o mañana? –dijo Mina tomando una carta del centro de la mesa

-Mina, no puedo creer que estés apostando por saber cuándo se lo dirá Taiki a Ami –dijo Rei

-vamos, después de lo del caballo, no creo que se quede callado más tiempo –dijo Nicolás

-y bien? –pregunto Mina nuevamente

-yo digo que hoy -dijo Yaten tomando un poco de agua

-Reí? Nicolás? 

Nicolás tomo otra carta -mmm… igual hoy 

-pues si hoy 

-Seiya? 

-no, yo digo que hasta mañana –respondió Seiya muy seguro 

-pues no estaría tan segura –dijo Serena -yo también creo que no pasa de hoy 

-tú también bombón? -dijo Seiya un poco indignado 

-si, después de todo, no vuelvo a dudar cuando Mina dice una fecha, y más después de que me quede pobre en la apuesta de la fecha para la boda de Reí y Nicolás… 

-que cosa! -grito Rei sorprendida -también apostaron con la fecha de mi boda? 

-no te enojes Reí –dijo Mina muy tranquila -además ese dinero lo guarde para comprar el regalo para la boda 

-no tienes remedio Mina

-pero no me cambien el tema –dijo Mina tomando su vaso con agua –Seiya, entonces… hoy o mañana?

-insisto que mañana y mira –dijo él mostrando sus cartas -ya gane, flor corrida!

-ya veremos cuñadito… -dijo Mina enseñando sus cartas -pero lamento decirte que quien gano fui yo, tengo flor imperial!

Mientras en la habitación de Ami…

-Taiki… -susurro Ami mientras abría sus ojos

Taiki cerró su libro y se acerco a ella -hola! veo que al fin despertaste

-si –dijo ella sentándose en la cama -cuanto tiempo tienes aquí? 

-un rato, aun seguía preocupado por ti y me quede a cuidarte, pero dime ya te sientes mejor?

-sí, de no haber sido por ti ese caballo me hubiese tirado en cualquier momento y quizás ahora estaría en el hospital 

-pero ya no pienses en eso, lo importante es que tu estas bien 

-si… aunque ahora que lo recuerdo… 

-si? 

-Taiki, antes del incidente del caballo tú querías decirme algo… 

-si… bueno yo… -empezó a decir él un poco nervioso

-vamos, que era eso que me ibas a decir? 

-bien… -dijo Taiki suspirando profundamente -sabes desde que regresamos los chicos y yo, tenía un poco de miedo de decirte esto, ya que tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien porque tenemos muchas cosas en común… -dijo él Ami solo lo observaba detenidamente -pero ese miedo que tenia no se compara con el miedo que sentí esta tarde al verte en peligro, el pensar que te podría pasar algo malo, yo… no me lo hubiera perdonado… 

-Taiki… -susurro poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla de Taiki -estoy aquí contigo, gracias a ti estoy a salvo…

-Ami… -dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la mano que Ami había puesto en su mejilla -estoy enamorado de ti y… me pregunto si quisieras ser mi novia? 

Ami algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa contesto -claro que si Taiki

Y sin decir nada mas Taiki se acerco a Ami y la beso, fue un beso muy dulce y tierno, como el de dos enamorados que después del peligro encuentran paz junto al otro; pero por la emoción del momento no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba del otro lado de la puerta…

Minutos después en la cocina…

-volviste rápido cariño –dijo Andrew al ver a Lita entrar a la cocina -Ami sigue dormida?

-no, estaba ocupada y no la quise molestar 

-déjame adivinar, cuando vio que Taiki la estaba cuidando, se quedaron platicando y no los quisiste molestar… -dijo él mientras guardaba los últimos platos en la alacena

-casi, más bien se estaban besando y no los quise interrumpir

-en serio? –dijo Andrew mientras daba media vuelta para ver a Lita -Así que Taiki por fin se animo a confesárselo 

-si, y menos mal que los demás están afuera jugando cartas y la que los vio fui yo, sino ya los hubieran interrumpido… 

-me alegro por ellos, ya vez que Mina estaba empeñada en querer ayudar al pobre de Taiki 

-si, a mi también me da gusto por ellos, aunque… me dan ganas de decirle a los chicos la buena noticia 

-seria bueno, pero les corresponde a Taiki y Ami decirnos 

-es cierto –dijo ella acerco a Andrew para darle un tierno beso -vamos a fuera a jugar un rato, a ver si ahora le gano a Mina 

-me parece bien… -dijo Andrew ahora siendo él quien beso a Lita antes de salir al jardín

…

_Terraza Principal de Palacio, Milenio de Plata_

-Sabias que te amo –dijo él mientras seguía abrazando a Serenity  


_-si –respondio ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -pero dime como cuanto?  
_

_-pues mi amor por ti es como la luz de las estrellas -dijo él mientras le sonreía tiernamente  
_

_-como la luz de las estrellas?  
_

_- si… porque mi amor por ti es como su brillo, infinito...  
_

_Serenity algo ruborizada, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo -si… son hermosas…  
_

_-pero no tanto como tú –dijo él y le dio un pequeño beso -Serenity, vez aquella estrella –dijo levantando la mano señalando un punto en el cielo_

_-si...  
_

_-es tuya  
_

_-como que mía?  
_

_-si, esa estrella representa nuestro amor y por eso es tuya  
_

_Serenity se acerco a él y lo beso nuevamente -gracias  
_

_-y por que?_

_- porque como esa estrella es mía, significa que nuestro amor durara esta vida y la siguiente, y la siguiente…  
_

_-así es, nuestro amor nunca desaparecerá –dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos con más fuerza antes de besarla tiernamente_

-Serena! Serena despierta! –dijo Mina insistentemente

-si esa estrella es muy bonita -dijo Serena aun entre sueños

-estrella? Serena, anda ya despierta flojita! 

-si será nuestra estrella –decía Serena aun dormida 

-no puede ser… a ver si así despierta –dijo Mina acercándose a la oreja de su amiga -Serena! 

-ah! –grito Serena levantándose un poco asustada -Mina? 

-buenos días! 

-hola Mina!... que haces aquí? -dijo Serena al ver a su rubia amiga sentada a un lado de ella

-más bien dime por que hablas de estrellas en tus sueños? 

-de que hablas? –dijo Serena confundida

-de que antes de que despertaras decías que bonita estrella, y nuestra estrella esto y aquello, anda dime que estabas soñando? -pregunto Mina algo curiosa

-yo soñando con estrellas? –Serena guardo silencio y se queda pensando un momento -Para ser honesta… no me acuerdo que estaba soñando 

-hay Serena! que mala eres por no decirme

-pero de verdad no logro acordarme…

-no será que estas pensando en cierto pelinegro que era una estrella fugaz?

-no! –grito Serena ruborizada -por cierto aun no me dices que haces aquí? Por que me despertaste? 

-es cierto! –grito Mina al recordar por que había ido a buscar a Serena -anda báñate rápido y te veo abajo 

-que? Porque? -pregunto Serena aun mas confundida

-no me digas que tampoco lo recuerdas. Anda Taiki ya salió de la habitación de Ami, así que no tardan en bajar 

-Taiki se quedo toda la noche en ese sillón cuidando a Ami?

-sí, así que no falta mucho para que den la noticia 

-lo dices demasiado segura Mina 

-porque estoy casi segura que ya son novios, hubieses visto la sonrisa de Taiki cuando lo vi salir de la recamara de Ami 

-siendo así, ya mismo me baño –dijo Serena levantándose de la cama rumbo al baño

-bien, te veo abajo –dijo Mina antes de salir de la habitación

Minutos después, Serena bajo y al llegar al comedor, vio que casi todos ya estaban ahí, a excepción de Taiki; saludo a todos y se sentó entre Mina y Seiya…

-que paso? Ya dijo algo Ami? –pregunto Serena en voz baja a Mina 

-no, supongo que querrá esperar a que Taiki baje -contesto la rubia con un susurro 

-buenos días! –dijo Taiki al llegar al comedor

-buenos días Taiki! 

-vaya parece que hoy todos se levantaron muy temprano -dijo Taiki sentándose entre Ami y Nicolás

-si bueno, queríamos saber cómo estaba Ami –dijo Rei 

-es cierto –dijo Lita -después de todo el único que sabía cómo estaba Ami eras tú Taiki

-si Taiki, anoche te comportaste como alguien muy preocupado por su novia -dijo Yaten 

-si creo que así pareció… -dijo Taiki un poco ruborizado 

-ahora que lo dices Yaten, al algo que quería decirles –dijo Ami

-a si? Y sobre que Ami? –dijo Serena

-pues verán… -dijo Ami mientras Taiki en ese momento tomo su mano, algo que noto Mina

-ahora si viene el momento –susurro Mina

.anoche Taiki y yo, estuvimos platicando de varias cosas, entre ellas… -dijo Ami mirando a Taiki con una sonrisa en el rostro

-mis sentimientos por Ami y… ahora somos novios! –dijo Taiki

-en serio! –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-felicidades chicos! -dijo Andrew con alegría mientras miraba con complicidad a Lita

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares para felicitar a la feliz pareja, después de tanto tiempo, les alegraba que por fin Ami y Taiki estuvieran juntos

-que alegría me da por los dos! -dijo Serena abrazando a Ami y Taiki 

-pues esto hay que celebrarlo chicos -dijo Rei

-por supuesto! –secundo Nicolás -Que les parece si organizamos una parrillada en el jardín? 

-me parece bien, así también podremos nadar también un rato en el lago –dijo Ami

…..

Por la tarde después de nadar un rato; Nicolás, Andrew y Lita preparaban la comida, los demás revisaban que no faltara nada para la comida, a excepción de Mina y Seiya, quien terminaba de pagar lo perdido en cierta apuesta

-parece que te gane la apuesta cuñadito -dijo Mina sentada a un lado de Seiya

-si, eso parece –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -pero a la próxima si te voy a ganar, eh! 

-ya veremos, no creo que le ganes a la diosa del amor y la belleza, pero bueno… 

-hay Mina, no te importa dejar en la quiebra a un famoso cantante?

-no, además con un par de conciertos te recuperas y listo 

-pero si aun no damos conciertos! -grito Seiya sorprendido por el comentario -no te da un poco de remordimiento? 

-mmm… no, además Serena te lo advirtió y no hiciste caso, como dice el dicho: el amor es sordo y la locura lo ciega 

-que no es el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña? 

-ciego, sordo, no importa. En tu caso es lo mismo o no? 

-ni que lo digas…

….

Por la noche, a orillas del lago, Serena se encontraba hablando por teléfono...

-si mama… un beso también para papá y Sammy, bye –dijo Serena para después cerrar su celular y luego volteo al cielo -vaya, ya se ven más estrellas…

-_Flashback-_

_-dime por que hablas de estrellas en tus sueños?  
_

_-de que hablas? –dijo Serena confundida_

_-de que antes de que despertaras decías que bonita estrella, y nuestra estrella esto y aquello, anda dime que estabas soñando? -pregunto Mina algo curiosa_

_-yo soñando con estrellas? –Serena guardo silencio y se queda pensando un momento -Para ser honesta… no me acuerdo que estaba soñando  
_

_-hay Serena! que mala eres por no decirme_

_-pero de verdad no logro acordarme…_

_-no será que estas pensando en cierto pelinegro que era una estrella fugaz?_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-que cosas dice Mina… tiene poco que termine con Darién y ya esta insinuando algo con Seiya, aunque tal vez no sea mala idea… -susurro Serena pensando detenidamente en sus palabras –no! Pero en que estoy pensando!

-bombón… -dijo Seiya haciendo que Serena volteara sorprendida a verlo

-hola osito! –dijo un poco nerviosa

-estas bien?

-si! Yo solo termine de hablar con mis papás y me puse a ver estrellas…. Y no se por que, que tontería! Por que pienso en estrellas? –dijo Serena muy nerviosa hablando rápidamente –olvídalo, no me hagas caso. Me buscabas por algo?

-si, es que tengo que decirte dos cosas

-claro, te escucho

-bueno, la primera es que la cena ya esta lista, todos te estamos esperando

-que bien, me muero de hambre! –grito la rubia feliz –y la segunda?

-te gustan las truchas, bombón?

-si, por que? 

-te gustaría que fuéramos a pescar mañana? 

-a pescar? -pregunto ella sorprendida 

-si, he escuchado que hay buenas truchas por aquí, que dices? 

-claro, me encantaría –contesto la rubia con una linda sonrisa

-que bueno bombón, entonces no te importara que salgamos de aquí a las 5:00am 

-hay no Seiya! –dijo Serena casi gritando -Sabes que no me gusta levantarme temprano 

-no seas flojita bombón! Además en dos días regresamos a Tokio

-lo sé, pero mañana en la noche es el Festival y nos vamos ha estar durmiendo 

-anda bombón, si nos dormimos hoy temprano mañana no nos afectara para el festival 

-solo si salimos de aquí después de las 7:00am 

-las 6:00am

-6:30am y tu preparas el café osito

-si solo así aceptas, está bien 

-bien, entonces ya vamos a cenar…

…..

_Salón del Trono, Milenio de Plata_

_-el cumpleaños del Príncipe Endimión es en un mes, por eso les pido que vayan ustedes –dijo la Reina Serenity_

_-lo dices enserio? -pregunto Serenity sorprendida  
_

_-si Serenity, se que has querido viajar a la Tierra y que mejor oportunidad que esta, además de que estarías muy bien acompañada por el Príncipe Seiya  
_

_-le agradezco la oportunidad que nos da a Serenity y a mí de ir a la Tierra en su representación majestad  
_

_-no tienes nada que agradecer... –contesto la Reina con una sonrisa -sabes que tu hermana y yo somos muy buenas amigas y le alegrara saber que desempeñaras un buen lugar en esa fiesta en el nombre de la Luna y el de Kinmoku  
_

_-Así será Su Majestad  
_

_-Gracias madre, de verdad te lo agradezco…_

- bombón, bombón despierta -decía Seiya mientras acariciaba su mejilla 

Serena bosteza y abrió los ojos lentamente -que pasa… 

-vamos, ya está listo el bote 

-tan rápido osito? -dijo Serena mientras se estiraba en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta

-si, hay que darnos prisa porque hay mucha gente 

-a las 7:30am? 

-si bombón, y si no nos damos prisa se va a acabar las truchas 

-jajá, si claro ya no vamos a encontrar truchas -dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras bajaba de la camioneta

Mas tarde en la casa, las chicas se encontraban platicando en el comedor de varias cosas…

-entonces si se fueron? –pregunto Rei

-si –dijo Mina tomando un poco de cafe -Yaten me dijo que Seiya lo despertó porque no encontraba las llaves de la camioneta 

-vaya, y yo que pensé que Serena no se levantaría tan temprano –dijo Lita

-si, pero recuerden que por eso anoche ellos no se quedaron a jugar cartas por que tenían que madrugar –dijo Ami 

-no se… siento que Serena y Seiya pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente –dijo Lita

-pero eso es lógico, ya que todas también pasamos mucho tiempo con nuestro novios –dijo Rei

-además no hay por qué preocuparse –comento Ami -entre ellos solo hay una gran amistad

-por parte de Serena si, pero Seiya aun sigue enamorado de ella –dijo Lita –y lo de Darién aun está muy reciente

-y eso qué? Seiya sería un muy buen prospecto de novio para Serena, al menos él no se atrevería a engañarla y lastimarla nunca –dijo Mina – Además él está con Serena en plan de amigos, al menos por ahora… así que no hay que preocuparse tanto

-y tu como sabes eso Mina? -pregunta Ami curiosa 

-bueno... –dijo Mina antes de empezar a reírse nerviosamente -la diosa del amor Mina Aino sabe todo sobre los enamorados 

-claro, si tú lo dices…

Mientras tanto en el lago…

-Osito, no puedo creer que llevamos dos horas aquí y no hemos atrapado ni una sola trucha -dijo Serena mientras miraba con tristeza la caña para pescar

-te lo dije bombón, por no levantarnos más temprano, ya no encontramos nada 

-pero como es eso posible si este lago es muy… ahhh! por fin –dijo Serena mientras tomaba la caña para pescar

-atrapaste uno! 

-aun no… no se quiere dejar –dijo ella jalando con más fuerza -a ver si así… -Se empieza a levantar en el bote

-bombón no te levantes si no te… 

-ahhh! -grito Serena en el momento en el que caia en el lago 

-…vas a caer

-mira! –dijo Serena saliendo del agua y mostrando su caña con una trucha en ella -lo logre osito! 

-bien hecho! Ven para que te ayude a subir 

-ay si, por que el agua está un poco fría 

Seiya extiende su brazo hacia Serena para agarrarla -lista… 1, 2, 3

Seiya la ayuda a salir del agua, pero con el impulso Serena cae encima de Seiya quedando los dos frente a frente, dejando sus labios muy cerca pudiendo sentir la respiración de ambos…


	6. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 6**

Las respiraciones y los latidos de Serena y Seiya aumentaron al ser consientes de la proximidad que había entre ambos. Ninguno se movía y no retiraban sus miradas del otro, solo hasta que Serena recordó que estaba totalmente empapada fue que se regreso a la realidad

-lo… lo siento –dijo Seiya totalmente ruborizado por cómo se encontraban 

-no te… no te preocupes –dijo ella algo ruborizada -estas bien? -se retiro de Seiya y se sentó en su lugar 

-si –dijo él también sentándose -pero tu estas mojada bombón, toma –le entrego su chaqueta -póntela si no te vas a congelar 

-gracias –dijo ella mientras se ponía la chaqueta para después acercarla más hacia ella pudiendo percibir su aroma -mmm… huele rico! 

-ah sí… -dijo Seiya ligeramente sonrojado 

-sí, y además es muy cómoda, así que despídete de ella 

-pero solo por hoy bombón porque es mi favorita –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa -además te parece si nos vamos al pueblo a desayunar? 

-claro, y así compramos algo de ropa para que me cambie… 

…

Por la tarde de regreso a la casa, Serena y Seiya habían regresado después de haber estado fuera toda la mañana…

-hola! Ya volvimos! –grito Serena al llegar a la sala 

-Serena? –dijo Taiki al salir de la cocina con unos refrescos junto con Ami y Lita 

-hola Taiki! 

-Chicas! 

-Como les fue? –pregunto Mina acercándose a la pareja 

-bien –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -aunque en el lago no hay muchas truchas para pescar 

-jajá, y eso que se fueron muy temprano de aquí –dijo Ami

-por cierto Serena, no me digas te que fuiste a pescar con tan lindo vestido? -pregunto Mina al verla con un vestido azul cielo bordado y unas sandalias

-jeje, no –dijo Serena empezando a reírse un poco nerviosa -lo que pasa es que me caí en el lago y se mojo mi ropa, por eso compre este vestido

-hay Serena, y no te lastimaste? –dijo Am

-no, estoy bien; por cierto y los demás? 

-Reí y Nicolás salieron un rato a caminar y los demás están afuera –dijo Taiki

-vamos afuera y nos platican que mas hicieron –dijo Mina saliendo con Ami y Serena con los refrescos, mientras Seiya observaba como Serena salía con sus amigas 

-Seiya estas bien? -pregunto Taiki al ver la mirada de Seiya 

-si, claro, porque? 

-pasó algo en esa salida? Lo pregunto por la forma en que mirabas a Serena

-si… mejor dicho, casi pasa… 

-a que te refieres? –pregunto Taiki algo intrigado

-cuando bombón estaba en el agua, la ayude a subir nuevamente al bote y después ella cayó encima de mí y… y nuestros labios quedaron muy cerca… 

-ah, y me imagino que no perdiste la oportunidad de besarla 

-no Taiki, no la bese –dijo Seiya suspirando -si lo llegue a pensar pero… cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos nuevamente sentados en el bote 

-hay Seiya, como te encanta sufrir… 

-quizás, pero ahora que bombón es libre, quiero llevar las cosas con calma para que me acepte 

-bueno, me alegra que hayas madurado y estés tomando las cosas con calma… -dijo Taiki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Seiya -ya verás que un día Serena será tu novia

-sí, algo dentro de mí me dice que algún día así será… 

…

Por la noche, todos se encontraban en el pueblo por el Festival, el cual se encontraba a orillas del lago en la que había toda clase de juegos y puestos con diferentes cosas para los turistas…

-y ahora a donde vamos? -pregunto Lita mientras caminaba abrazada de Andrew 

-mmm… que tal si vamos a la casa de los espejos –dijo Rei 

-pero mira hay mucha gente en la fila -dijo Ami al ver el juego con una gran fila de personas esperando entrar 

-y si mejor caminamos para ver que más hay? –dijo Serena

-no creo que sea necesario, miren –dijo Mina señalando hacia la rueda de la fortuna -había poca gente en la fila, les parece si subimos? 

-me parece bien, vamos entonces…

Todos caminaron hacia el juego y todos entraron al juego por parejas, a excepción de Seiya y Serena que se quedaron afuera por que ya no había más lugares; entonces decidieron ir a la casa de terror a pesar de que Serena no quería ir porque tenía mucho miedo...

-no puedo creer que me convencieras de entrar ahí -dijo Serena al salir del juego 

-no te enojes bombón, además casi ni espantaba 

-en serio? Y la horrible bruja y el zombie que estaban no te asustaron ni un poco? 

-jajá, bueno quizás un poco, pero da mas miedo la casa de terror que esta en el parque de diversiones de Tokio

-todavía te acuerdas de ese día osito? 

-claro, esa vez no dejabas de abrazarme del miedo que tenias, además de que ese día nos divertimos mucho 

Serena lo ve algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa -si, es verdad… hay mira! –grito la rubia mientras caminaba a un local donde había varias piezas de joyería artesanal -que lindos están!

-si, son muy bonitos! Vas a comprar alguno bombón?

-sí, pero todos son muy lindos, a ver…. -dijo Serena mientras seguía viendo las piezas 

Seiya suspiro mientras veía a Serena las piezas -mientras escoges, te molesta si voy por un helado por que ya me dio calor? 

-para nada, pero te puedo pedir que me traigas un… 

-cono triple de chocolate, nuez y cereza, verdad? 

-exacto! –contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

-ok! Entonces no tardo… -dijo Seiya mientras caminaba hacia el puesto de helados

Minutos después, Seiya caminaba ya de regreso con dos helados en mano, cuando alcanzo a ver a dos personas caminar en dirección a donde él estaba…

-Setsuna? Hotaru? -dijo Seiya sorprendido 

-Seiya! 

-hola Seiya! –dijo Hotaru acercándose a saludarlo

-vaya que sorpresa! 

-lo mismo digo, después de tanto tiempo no esperaba verte por aquí 

-pues ya ves, volví junto con Yaten y Taiki

-qué bueno! Me da gusto que todavía se acuerden de nosotras –dijo Setsuna

-claro, como podríamos olvidarnos de ustedes –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa -por cierto, ustedes están de vacaciones por aquí?

-así es, queríamos sorprender a Serena y las chicas, pero aun no las hemos visto 

-yo sé donde esta Serena, si quieren las llevo –dijo Seiya

-claro! Pero antes queríamos comprar unos helados 

-es cierto, el helado de bombón! –dijo Seiya volteando a ver el helado que tenía en su mano -Hotaru porque no te adelantas a verla, está en el local de la esquina y le llevas esto, mientras te compro tu helado

-bueno –dijo Hotaru mientras Seiya le entregaba el helado -te quedas Setsuna? 

-si, en un momento te alcanzamos… -dijo Setsuna antes de que Hotaru se alejara 

…

Mientras tanto con Serena…

-se lleva la pulsera en una bolsa? 

-no –dijo Serena mientras la vendedora le entregaba su cambio -creo que me la pongo de una vez 

-bien, además le combina muy bien con su vestido

_-Flashback-___

-que tal… -dijo Serena saliendo del probador dando unas vueltas usando un lindo vestido azul cielo bordado

_-se te ve muy bien, además combina muy bien con tus ojos  
_

_Serena se sonrojo por el comentario -bien, entonces me quedo con este…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-si tiene razón -dijo Serena con una sonrisa 

-así es, esa pieza tan linda te combina muy bien 

-cierto, te ves como toda una princesa

-Haruka! Michiru! –dijo Serena al escucharlas, volteo y las vio a su lado

-hola gatita! 

-que alegría verlas! –dijo la rubia abrazando a Haruka y Michiru -Pensé que ya no vendrían… 

-y así iba a ser, pero conseguí posponer unas fechas para venir –dijo Michiru

-que gusto! Y cuando llegaron?

-a mediodía, pero decidimos sorprenderte buscándote en el Festival –dijo Michiru

-así es… y ahora que lo pienso, donde están las chicas? –dijo Haruka

-ellas se fueron con sus novios un rato, pero nos veremos antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales 

-espera dijiste novios? –pregunto Michiru sorprendida por el comentario hecho por Serena -Que yo recuerde solo Rei y Lita tienen novios 

-pues también Ami y Mina ahora tienen novios 

-y aparte te dejaron sola? -dijo Haruka algo sorprendida 

-no me dejaron sola, yo estaba esperando a… 

-Serena! -grito Hotaru al verla 

-Hola Hotaru!

Hotaru la abrazo con fuerza, tras lo que se separo del abrazo con una sonrisa -casi lo olvido aquí tienes -dijo entregándole el cono de helado que llevaba en la mano

-gracias –dijo Serena al ver que le había dado el helado que le había encargado a Seiya -pero... acaso tu 

-si Serena! –respondió Hotaru 

-Hotaru, por que le diste tu helado a Serena? –pregunto Michiru

-porque no era mío, el mío ahorita me lo traen –dijo Hotaru y volteo hacia atrás -es mas ahí vienen… 

-ahí vienen? -dijo Haruka un tanto confundida

Al escuchar lo dijo Hotaru, todas voltearon y vieron que venía Setsuna con dos helados en la mano conversando con Seiya, quien en ese momento ya sabía que también se encontraría con Haruka y Michiru. Al llegar a donde estaba Serena y las demás, Setsuna le entrego su helado a Hotaru y saludo a Serena, mientras que Haruka estaba un poco molesta de ver nuevamente a Seiya, y en el lugar la atmosfera se empezaba a poner un poco tensa…

-Hola Tenoh! –dijo Seiya mientras extendía su brazo derecho para saludar a Haruka

-que tal Kou! –dijo Haruka extendiendo también su brazo para estrechar la mano de Seiya 

-hola Seiya! –dijo Michiru acercándose a él para saludarlo

-Michiru, gusto en verte! 

-vaya no esperaba que tu estuvieras acompañando a nuestra princesa 

-a si? –pregunto Seiya algo sorprendido -y a quien esperabas? 

-no lo sé, a alguien más. –dijo Haruka -Quizás esperaba que Serena y Darién hubiesen arreglado sus problemas 

-Haruka, por favor no empieces con eso otra vez -dijo Serena un poco molesta -eso ya lo habíamos aclarado 

-si bombón no está con él, sus razones tiene… 

-y después de que terminaron su relación, tu estas aquí otra vez, vaya es muy curioso… -dijo Haruka en tono sarcástico 

-las casualidades existen Tenoh, que más te puedo decir… 

-eso es lo que piensas, eh? -dijo Haruka algo molesta 

-ya basta los dos! les pido a ambos que se controlen 

-pero gatita, sabes que mi deber es cuidarte y… 

-lo sé Haruka y te lo agradezco, además ya estoy muy grande como para cuidarme y saber lo que hago; por eso te pido... –Serena volteo a ver a Seiya -les pido a ambos que traten de llevar una relación amable; no les pido que sean los grandes amigos, pero al menos traten de no pelearse -dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-está bien bombón, por mi parte te prometo que así será 

-y tu Haruka? –pregunto Serena mirando a Haruka a los ojos

-si es lo que quieres gatita, yo tampoco peleare con Kou 

-muy bien, y espero que no se les olvide… 

-bueno parece que esta noche podrá transcurrir en paz –dijo Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa

-que les parece si vamos a buscar a las chicas, además tengo curiosidad por saber quienes son los novios de Ami y Mina –dijo Michiru

-bueno, ustedes ya los conocen 

-enserio? Y quiénes son? –dijo Hotaru sorprendida 

-pues son… 

-Serena! -grito Rei al ver a su amiga

Rei venia acompañada los demás, quienes saludaron con alegría a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. Mina y Ami presentaron a sus novios ante las outers, quienes estaban sorprendidas, en especial Haruka, ante semejante noticia…

-vaya me alegro por ustedes chicas, de verdad se ven muy felices! –dijo Hotaru mirando a Ami y Mina

-gracias, y si, de verdad lo somos -dijo Mina mientras Yaten la sujetaba por la cadera

-por cierto chicas, cuánto tiempo estarán aquí en Fuji? –pregunto Taiki

-solo hasta mañana en la tarde, Michiru aun tiene unas presentaciones pendientes en Nagasaki. –dijo Setsuna -Y ustedes cuando vuelven a Tokio?

-pasado mañana a medio día –dijo Lita 

-ya veo, es una lástima que no podamos pasar más tiempo en este lindo lugar…

-y porque no van mañana a la casa a almorzar, -dijo Rei -así podremos platicar un poco mas antes de que se vayan 

-claro, con gusto ahí estaremos…

El resto de la noche la pasaron tranquilos, disfrutando del festival y de los juegos artificiales. Incluso las outers y los Kou estuvieron platicando un poco con tal de llevarse un poco mejor; en especial Haruka y Seiya trataron de convivir un poco mas a petición de Michiru y Serena…

…

_Jardines del Palacio de la Luna, Milenio de Plata_

-y dice Venus que el vestido para la fiesta, lo traerán la próxima semana –dijo Serenity emocionada

_-vaya si que es pronto, y eso que aun faltan como 2 semanas para que vayamos a la Tierra –dijo Seiya  
_

_-lo se –Serenity puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya -pero quiero que todo sea perfecto para ese día –dijo antes de besarlo_

_Sailor Mars se acerco a ellos y empiezo a toser discretamente -su alteza... _

_Serenity se separa del beso y del abrazo y voltea para verla -que pasa Mars?_

_-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero Sailor Uranus la está esperando en el invernadero_

_-enserio? –dijo Serenity con alegría -me trajo las orquídeas de…  
_

_-Princesa Serenity! Príncipe Seiya! -gritaba Venus mientras corría hacia ellos  
_

_-Venus! –dijo Mars al verla acercarse a ellos_

_Sailor Venus llego a su lado rápidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia -disculpen que los moleste pero sucede algo muy importante!  
_

_-que es lo que ocurre Venus?  
_

_-acaba de llegar a palacio la Reina Kimiko  
_

_-que! -dijo Seiya sorprendido -pero si mi hermana vendría hasta dentro de unos meses_

_-lo sé, pero llego escoltada por tres de sus sailors diciendo que venía por un asunto de suma importancia –dijo Venus_

_-y donde se encuentran ahora? –pregunto Serenity_

_-en el Salón del Trono junto con los embajadores y la Reina Serenity Princesa, quien me pidió que llamara con urgencia al Príncipe Seiya _

_-muy bien, entonces vamos –dijo Seiya_

_-Princesa disculpe, y Uranus? –dijo Mars -también la está esperando_

_-es cierto…  
_

_-Serenity no te preocupes, ve donde Uranus, cuando termine la reunión nos veremos de acuerdo –Seiya tomo la mano de Serenity, la cual beso_

_-está bien Seiya –dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, para después verlo alejarse acompañado por Venus  
_

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de Serena, quien empezaba a abrir los ojos; como siempre, se levanto para bañarse y arreglase, una vez que termino, salió de su habitación y para su sorpresa se topo con Seiya quien también iba saliendo de su recamara…

-hola Bombón! -dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a ella 

-buenos días Sei… -dijo Serena antes de ser interrumpida al sentir que Seiya la abrazaba -que pasa osito? 

-bombón prométeme una cosa -le dijo Seiya al oído 

-claro, que pasa? –Serena se separo un poco sin romper el abrazo para ver el rostro de Seiya 

-prométeme que no dejaras que Haruka trate de exiliarme de la Tierra 

-qué? –pregunto Serena sorprendida ante lo dicho- y porque Haruka querría exiliarte? Además –se separo del abrazo -no me habían prometido los dos que no pelearían

-si, pero hace rato me acorde de algo que Haruka no sabe y es capaz que se enoje por eso 

-ah sí? Y sobre qué?

-que los chicos y yo vivimos en el mismo departamento que Mina y tu 

-y eso te preocupa?

-te parece poco? -dijo Seiya un poco exaltado 

-no –dijo Serena con una sonrisa -pero además esa decisión no la tome yo, sino Mina; además aunque Haruka se enoje no va a poder hacer mucho, porque no creo que Mina quiera que se vayan de su casa

-aun así prométemelo bombón… 

-te lo prometo osito. Ahora sí, vamos para que pruebes tu ultimo desayuno en la Tierra -dijo Serena en tono de broma 

-bombón! 

-es broma! Anda vamos…

Poco antes de mediodía llegaron a la casa Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, para sorpresa de todos la comida transcurrió muy tranquila; se la pasaron hablando de varias cosas, y entre ellas, los Three Lights poniendo al tanto de sus planes a las outers…

-escogeremos las canciones y en unas semanas esperamos que el disco salga a la venta –dijo Taiki

-entonces el regreso de Three Lights a la música ya es todo un hecho –dijo Hotaru

-así es –dijo Seiya

-siendo así, habrá que ponernos de acuerdo para organizar otra vez un concierto juntos –dijo Michiru

-vaya eso sería genial! -grito Mina de alegría

-a ver si en esa ocasión Serena llega a tiempo para el concierto 

-Rei!

Todos comenzaron a reírse

-y también piensan entrar a la Universidad? –pregunto Haruka

-si, empezaremos los trámites en cuanto volvamos a Tokio –dijo Yaten

-y ya saben en qué carrera estarán? –pregunto Setsuna

-yo pienso entrar a Medicina con Ami –dijo Taiki

-y Yaten y yo entraremos en Relaciones Internacionales –dijo Seiya

-vaya, que buenas carreras, solo espero que la Universidad no les quede lejos –dijo Michiru

-si, lo bueno es que el departamento está a 10 minutos de la facultad –dijo Yaten

-enserio? Qué bueno por ustedes -dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa 

-por cierto, y donde queda su departamento? 

Seiya volteo a ver discretamente a Serena, quien también lo veía mientras recordaba la conversación de la mañana

-Haruka… veras…

-ellos viven en mi departamento -dijo Mina muy segura 

-que! –grito volteando a ver a Serena sorprendida 

-no me veas así Haruka… tú sabes que cuando ellos llegaron yo estaba en Osaka, además esa decisión fue de Mina y los chicos 

-es cierto, tú sabes que ese departamento es muy grande y tenía un par de habitaciones extra; además ahora que Yaten y yo somos novios –dijo Mina acercando su mano a la de Yaten -pues con mayor razón se quedaran en el departamento

-vaya… lo bueno es que asi ustedes tendrán quien las cuide –dijo Michiru

-si, se sentirán más seguras por que las estaremos cuidando… -dijo Seiya

-eso espero Kou… 

Setsuna volteo a ver su reloj -siento decirlo pero ya es un poco tarde… 

-es cierto –dijo Michiru también mirando su reloj -lo lamento pero tenemos que irnos 

-tan pronto? 

-si, sino encontraremos mucho tráfico en la carretera

Se levantaron todos y las acompañaron a su auto

-que bueno que tuvieron el tiempo de venir –dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa

-si y gracias a todos, de verdad la pasamos muy bien –dijo Setsuna

-que gusto! –dijo Lita -entonces nos veremos cuando regresen a Tokio 

-claro nos veremos pronto -dijo Michiru sonriendo 

-que tengan buen viaje! 

-gracias y ustedes también! -dijo Hotaru antes de caminar al auto 

Haruka se acerco a Seiya -Kou mas te vale que cuides bien a cabeza de bombón, sino, yo mismo te echo del planeta 

-no te preocupes que así será -dijo Seiya 

-mas te vale, nos vemos…

Las 4 subieron al auto y se alejaron de la casa…

-vaya, parece que aun no te exilian de la Tierra –dijo Serena a Seiya mientras veían el auto alejarse a la distancia 

-no –dijo él suspirando -y después de esta tarde, creo que Tenoh ya no la hará 

-si yo también lo creo…. –Serena sonrió y entraron a la casa


	7. Capitulo 07

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por sus comentarios! _

_He de decirles que me voy a portar muy bien con ustedes porque voy a subir el capitulo 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12! _

_Como había mencionado antes, este fue el primer fice que escribí y ya está terminado, solo que lo estoy reeditando, así que muy pronto podrán seguir leyendo de esta historia y de su continuación "__**El Deseo de la Luna**__"! _

_Si el tiempo no me gana, lo más probable es que muy pronto les traiga esa historia, además de un fic que actualmente estoy escribiendo con mi querida amiga __**ala210 **__(conocida en esta página como __**Usagi210**__) llamado __**"Más Allá de las Estrellas**__", así como otra historia que tengo en mente y por supuesto la actualización de "__**Sin Ti"**__, no me olvido de esa historia._

_Nos seguimos leyendo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, de verdad me interesa saber que piensan mis queridas lectoras!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

…

_**Nota: en este capítulo aparecerá una canción "The Story" de Brandi Carlile, espero que les guste! **_

**Capitulo 7**

_Entrada Principal al Palacio de la Luna, Milenio de Plata_

Serenity uso un dije en forma de estrella que colgaba de su cuello 

_-toma, yo también quiero que lleves esto contigo –dijo ella entregándole una pequeña caja roja que contenía un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente  
_

_-gracias –dijo Seiya. Se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente -te lo devolveré cuando regrese_

_-entonces espero que sea pronto, porque no soportare mucho el que estés lejos de mi  
_

_-no te preocupes –dijo Seiya abrazándola con fuerza - te prometo que volveré y estaremos juntos para siempre, ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente pero a ti…_

Serenity se acerca lentamente a los labios del Príncipe Seiya y lo besa, lentamente y sin prisa, esperando que nunca acabara, ya que ese sería su último beso antes de que el partiera hacia Kinmoku, en donde estaba por desatarse una guerra de la que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Seiya volviera pronto  
  
Serena despierto notando que aun era de noche, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando volver a dormir

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que los chicos terminaron su viaje a Fuji y volvieron a Tokio, y desde entonces habían ocurrido varias cosas: la boda de Reí está a solo unos días de celebrarse y las chicas se ocupan de arreglar los últimos detalles para el gran día; mientras tanto, el regreso a la música de Three Lights es todo un éxito ya que su disco acaba de salir a la venta y se preparan para dar su primer concierto después de mucho tiempo.

Los sueños que tenía Serena se volvían cada vez más frecuentes y más nítidos, empezaba a recordar algunas cosas de ellos, aunque la mayoría eran imágenes borrosas que no lograba entender y eso la confundía demasiado; pero no solo eso, su relación con Seiya también la confundía.

Conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos, se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él crecían de una manera sorprendente. Su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento tan cálido que la hacía sentir tan bien cada que estaba cerca de él, era algo que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Darién. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de Seiya de una manera que jamás imagino, su amor por él crecía tanto que no dejaba de sorprenderla. En qué momento se enamoro de Seiya y ni se dio cuenta? 

Serena giro en su cama tratando de pensar en eso para volver a dormir, pero después de un rato se dio por vencida y se levanto para salir a la terraza del departamento, la cual no está sola…

-comes helado a las 3 de la mañana y no me invitas, osito? -dijo Serena al llegar a un lado de Seiya

Seiya se empiezo a reír mientras juega con la cuchara -hay bombón, y tu otra vez no puedes dormir…

-sí, otra vez y sigo sin recordar bien mis sueños -dijo ella mientras tomaba la cuchara con un poco de helado -pero un poco de helado quizás me ayude para volver a dormir -dijo antes de probar el helado

Seiya volteo para verla comer -si, opino lo mismo; además con tantas cosas que han ocurrido en estos días creo que es lógico que no podamos dormir bien

-si te entiendo –ella tomo un poco más de helado del bote que sostenía Seiya -después de las despedidas de solteros de Rei y Nicolás, los preparativos de la boda, el concierto…

-ya lo creo… -dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -y hablando del concierto bombón, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo cuando se termine? 

-enserio? -pregunto Serena mirándolo a los ojos

-sí, me gustaría que fuéramos a celebrar… claro, si estás de acuerdo

-por supuesto, me encantaría…

Serena respondió con una sonrisa y por unos momentos ambos se encontraban mirándose a los ojos, ninguno movió la mirada del otro mientras se dejaban envolver por un agradable silencio. Taiki, Yaten y Mina estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones, y ahí estaban ellos solos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

Serena pensó que era el momento perfecto para romper la barrera de "amigos" con Seiya y decirle lo que sentía. Pero como lo haría? Le diría que lo amaba o simplemente saltaría a sus brazos y lo besaría. La rubia estaba debatiéndose entre ambas ideas hasta que la voz de Seiya la regreso a la realidad

-bombón… 

-si?

-creo ya es tarde y deberías de descansar… 

Serena dio un suspiro para ocultar su frustración, o él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los pensamientos de ella, o definitivamente no era tan perfecto el momento como ella creía. Opto por la segunda opción y le mostro a Seiya su mejor sonrisa

-si tienes razón –dejo Serena la cuchara en el bote, se acerca a Seiya y le da un beso en la mejilla -buenas noches osito! –dijo ella antes de caminar a su habitación

-hasta mañana bombón! –Seiya suspiro profundamente mientras la veía alejarse para después probar un poco mas de helado -solo unos días más para que llegue el gran día bombón, solo unos días y estaremos juntos… 

…..

El día siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad, los Three Lights estaban ensayando para el concierto, mientras que en el Templo Hikawa, las chicas están haciendo la última prueba de sus vestidos y checando cualquier detalle de tengan estos…

-solo le sujeto un poco de aquí y ya está –dijo Lita marcando con una aguja una la parte de la falda en el vestido de novia de Rei

-y segura que no se notara? –pregunto Mina

-completamente, porque lo coso por dentro y no se ve

-bueno, entonces solo faltaría hacer eso en el vestido

-siendo así, me voy a cambiar, no sea que Nicolás entre y me vea con el vestido puesto –dijo Rei

-tú crees? Con toda la gente que hay en el templo? -dijo Serena sorprendida 

-es cierto, ya ves que tu abuelo puso los amuletos al 2x1 y no se dan abasto para atender a las personas –dijo Ami

-como sea, mas vale que no vea usando el vestido de novia -dijo Rei saliendo de la habitación 

-bien, que más nos falta por hacer? –pregunto Mina

-además del pequeño detalle del vestido, veamos… -dijo Ami mirando hacia una libreta que tenía en la mesa -solo falta hacer una lista de quienes ya confirmaron su asistencia a la boda y terminamos

-pero si son muchos invitados y ya es tarde

-lo sé, pero es lo único que falta por hacer 

-enserio? Y ya terminamos? -pregunto Serena

-si, prácticamente todo ya esta listo: la iglesia, la fiesta, la música, el vestido, el ramo y el discurso para los novios… -dijo Ami -esperen, y tu discurso Serena?

-ehh… -Serena empezó a reírse nerviosamente -aun no lo termino… 

-qué? pero si solo quedan unos días para la boda Serena! –dijo Lita 

-ya se, pero si estos días hemos estado hasta tarde en el templo y no he encontrado tiempo para terminarlo

-claro… y más si pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre con Seiya –dijo Mina 

-no culpes a Seiya –dijo Serena ligeramente sonrojada -además si no me equivoco, ya casi ni te veo en el departamento por que tú también sales mucho con Yaten… 

-bueno…. si, pero yo no soy la encargada del discurso para los novios, además tengo que aprovechar cada que no esta ocupado para que salgamos –dijo Mina

-pero sabes que eso es porque no nos dejan ir ni a sus ensayos 

-pero eso es porque quieren que el concierto sea toda una sorpresa –dijo Ami

-aun así, si por nosotros fuera no nos separaríamos ni un minuto –dijo Mina

-eso es cierto –dijo Ami -a mí tampoco me gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de Taiki… 

-ni a mí de Andrew… -dijo Lita

-a mí tampoco me gusta estar lejos de Seiya –murmuro Serena suspirando mientras ve a sus amigas -bueno, lo mejor será apurarnos para ya terminar

-es cierto… 

Rei entro nuevamente a la habitación -chicas les parece si mañana terminamos lo que nos falta? 

-claro Rei 

-además solo nos falta revisar la lista de invitados y terminamos 

-perfecto! por que todavía tengo que ir a ayudarles a mi abuelo y Nicolás y terminar unas tareas en el templo –dijo Rei 

-siendo así entonces nos vemos mañana!

-si, y chicas gracias por todo!

-no tienes nada que agradecernos –dijo Ami 

-es cierto, lo hacemos con mucho gusto! –dijo Lita

-si, además no todos los días te casas Rei! -dijo Mina guiñando un ojo

Las chicas salieron y al pie de las escaleras del templo se encontraban Andrew, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya quienes habían llegado a buscarlas. Ami, Mina y Lita decidieron que saldrían a pasear con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Serena prefirió quedarse con Seiya en el departamento para que la ayudara a terminar el discurso para los novios…

-ok entonces que más le falta al final para terminar? –dijo Serena volteando a ver una libreta donde tenían el borrador del discurso

-mmm… que te parece si le agregamos esto –Seiya tomo su lápiz para escribir algo sobre la libreta -qué opinas bombón? 

-a ver… -dijo Serena mirando la libreta -perfecto! De verdad quedo muy lindo, gracias por ayudarme osito!

-de nada bombón! 

-bueno, ya es tarde… Creo que yo también me voy a dormir -dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa

-si, es lo mejor… después de todo no has dormido bien en días -dijo Seiya también levantándose de su lugar mirando a Serena con una sonrisa -además parece que los demás no van a llegar temprano 

-si, es cierto…. Buenas noches – Serena se acerco a Seiya y beso su mejilla

-hasta mañana bombón…

Al momento en que se separa Serena, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos en silencio. Serena pensó que quizás ese era el momento perfecto para decirle a Seiya lo que sentía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Taiki abrió la puerta principal y al entrar observo la escena

-Buenas noches!

-Ho… hola Taiki! -dijo Serena al voltear a ver al recién llegado 

-ah… hola! 

-disculpen que los haya interrumpido –se disculpo Taiki

Serena lo miro con una ligera sonrisa -no te preocupes, yo ya me iba a dormir… Hasta mañana chicos! –dijo ella despidiéndose con una mano para después caminar a su recamara

-perdóname por interrumpir tan lindo momento Seiya -dijo Taiki una vez que Serena los dejo solos 

-no te preocupes, créeme que si no entras, ya le hubiera pedido a bombón que fuese mi novia… 

-me lo imaginaba –Taiki puso su mano en el hombro de Seiya -pero tranquilo que faltan pocos días para el concierto y al fin se lo dirás

-ya se, ya se… solo desearía que ya llegara ese día… 

….

_Terraza principal, Milenio de Plata_

- estás segura de esto Serenity? –pregunto Sailor Venus

_-si, solo envíen el regalo y mis más sinceras disculpas al Príncipe Endimión por no poder asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños  
_

_- Serenity deberías de ir para distraerte un poco… por que no le dices a Uranus que te acompañe, sabes que a ella le encanta disfrazarse de hombre cuando son los bailes reales...  
_

_-no Venus, a esa fiesta yo iba a ir con Seiya y él se fue; así que no podría ir sin el… -dijo Serenity suspirando profundamente -solo haz lo que te pido por favor…  
_

_-pero Serenity… -dijo Venus preocupada  
_

_Serenity dejo caer una lágrima en su mejilla -por favor Venus, hazlo y déjame sola…  
_

_-por supuesto –Venus hizo una pequeña reverencia para entrar al Palacio  
_

_Serenity comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras apretaba su dije de estrella en su mano _

_-te extraño… te extraño tanto Seiya…  
_

Serena despierto un poco confundida siendo aun de noche, después de un rato de tratar de dormir sin conseguirlo salió de su recamara rumbo a la terraza del departamento, en donde se queda un rato contemplando el cielo… 

-se nos está haciendo costumbre levantarnos en la madrugada bombón… 

-si –la rubia volteo y lo vio caminar hacia ella -pero veo que ahora no traes helado

-te vi antes de que llegara a la cocina, pero si quieres te traigo un poco? -dijo Seiya una vez que llego a lado de Serena 

-gracias osito, pero no se me antoja el helado 

-esto es grave –dijo Seiya volteando a verla -para que no quieras helado es porque te pasa algo o me equivoco?

-no es nada, otra vez tuve un sueño similar a los anteriores, pero solo logro recordar algunas imágenes confusas… -Serena suspiro -y nuevamente son sobre mi pasado…

-tu pasado? 

-si… -Serena volvió a suspirar nuevamente para luego ver a Seiya a los ojos -alguna vez te dije que no solo soy la Princesa de la Luna en esta vida, sino que también lo fui en mi vida pasada

-espera… que? –Pregunto Seiya confundido -había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero no pensé que de verdad fuera posible algo así 

-pero lo es, así como las chicas también eran sailors en sus vidas pasadas y… y Darién también fue un Príncipe 

-ah… -dijo Seiya un poco pensativo

-en esa vida las chicas y yo vivíamos en el llamado Milenio de Plata, un hermoso reino ubicado en la Luna y el resto de los planetas del Sistema Solar, a excepción de… 

-la Tierra? 

-si… inclusive yo tuve un noviazgo con Darién en esa época hasta que nos asesinaron –ella suspiro profundamente -pero bueno, esa es otra historia…

-bombón, no entiendo a que quieres llegar con lo que me estas contando

-en las imágenes que veo en mis sueños me veo llorando por alguien, un hombre joven de quien no logro ver su rostro 

-no será Darién, dices que ambos se conocían y… 

-no es él –dijo ella muy segura -ese hombre es diferente… no se porque pero siento que representa algo importante… 

Seiya se acerco a abrazar a Serena -no pienses en eso bombón, ese hombre esta en un pasado muy lejano y tu estas en el presente, así que no te preocupes por algo así…

-tienes razón osito –dijo Serena abrazando con fuerza a Seiya con una ligera sonrisa -yo ahora vivo mi presente aquí contigo, con las chicas, mis amigos y no tengo porque pensar en el pasado…

….

Al día siguiente en el Templo Hikawa…

-ok entonces Molly y Kelvin si vienen a la boda? –pregunto Rei

-si, si vienen 

-bien, sigue… -dijo Ami leyendo la lista –Darién…

-que! –dijo Serena sorprendida

-Darién Chiba? –dijo Mina

-si, Nicolás insistió en mandarle la invitación, después de todo ellos se han llevado muy bien, no te molesta o si Serena? –dijo Rei

-no, claro que no, además Nicolás y Darién son buenos amigos y era lógico que lo invitara 

-y ya confirmo? –pregunto Lita

-si –respondió Rei -llamo hoy en la mañana y dijo que si iría 

-bueno, veamos quien sigue… -dijo Ami viendo la lista que tenía en sus manos -Unaziki? 

-si, ella llega de Kyoto la mañana de la boda –dijo Lita

-bueno… ok quien más… -dijo Rei revisando la lista -Richard también viene… 

-ya volvió de Londres? 

-aun no, pero llega justo a tiempo para la boda 

Mina volteo a ver a una sonrojada Ami -vaya Ami se te van a juntar los galanes…

-Mina! Como dices eso si no ves que están muy enamorados Ami y Taiki 

-es cierto, además la última vez que lo vi fue antes de que se fuera a Londres y quedamos como buenos amigos –dijo Ami

-si, pero se te olvida que ustedes fueron novios durante el último año de la prepa? ya me imagino la cara que tendrá Richard cuando se entere que ahora eres la novia de Taiki Kou -dijo Mina viendo a su ruborizada amiga 

-bueno Rei, parece que tu boda se pondrá muy interesante con tanta gente 

-ya lo creo… bueno concentrémonos, quien mas falta… 

…

Más tarde los Three Lights se encontraban ensayando para el concierto

-desde el inicio de la canción chicos 

-muy bien –dijo Seiya empezando a tocar la guitarra 

-perdón, espérenme un momento –dijo Yaten al notar que sonaba su celular, el cual saco para contestar la llamada -hola Mina!...

-no puede ser, todavía que mañana cancelamos el ensayo y se pone a hablar por teléfono! -dijo Seiya mientras caminaba algo molesto) 

-tranquilo, no se va a quedar las horas hablando por celular…

-ya lo sé, pero quiero que el concierto quede perfecto y no lo conseguiremos si no seguimos ensayando 

Taiki puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Seiya -ya sé, yo también quiero que quede bien el concierto, pero si te desesperas no lo conseguiremos

-de acuerdo…

Yaten guardo nuevamente su celular -lo siento, les parece si terminamos el ensayo por hoy? 

-qué? Porque? -dijo Seiya molesto 

-tengo planes esta noche con Mina y quiero llegar antes 

-Yaten, yo también tengo planes con Ami y no por eso olvido mis responsabilidades –dijo Taiki

-además se te olvida que porque cumples 2 meses de novio con Mina cancelamos el ensayo de mañana? 

-ah… no, pero… 

-nada de peros –dijo Taiki -ensayemos un rato más y nos vamos de acuerdo? 

-bien, pero será su culpa si llego tarde –dijo Yaten

-si tu lo dices, anda vamos a ensayar –dijo Seiya

-ok, desde el inicio de la canción… 1, 2, 3 –dijo Taiki empezando nuevamente a tocar sus instrumentos 

Por la noche todos tienen planes: Rei y Nicolás salieron a cenar con unos primos de Nicolás, Lita y Andrew fueron al mirador de la Torre de Tokio, Ami y Taiki salieron a cenar en un exclusivo restaurante, Mina y Yaten salieron a bailar al nuevo club en la ciudad; mientras que Serena y Seiya fueron al cine para después caminar un rato en el parque No. 10…

-jajá y recuerdas la escena en la que confunde a su jefe con su novio –comento Serena entre risas

-si… y después de que le grita al jefe, ella ya ni sabía que hacer para que no la despidieran

-creo que esa fue la mejor parte… de verdad que esa película estuvo muy divertida 

-si, es cierto -dijo Seiya antes de que se sentara en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente -de verdad me divirtió mucho 

Serena se sentó a un lado de Seiya -si, a mi también… -dijo ella antes de voltear al cielo para mirar las estrellas hasta que algo cerca llamo su atención -y esa, música?

-creo que proviene de donde esta esa gente -dijo Seiya mientras volteaba hacia la fuente

Cerca de la fuente se encontraba una cantante y un par de músicos acompañándola, mientras que varias parejas se encontraban bailando cerca de donde se encontraban. Seiya se puso de pie enfrente de Serena para ofrecerle su mano derecha

-quieres bailar bombón? 

-claro que si osito! -dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y toma la mano de Seiya

Ambos se acercan hacia las persona, al llegar ambos se acomodan para bailar algo abrazados mirándose a los ojos, mientras en ese momento comenzaba una nueva canción…  
_  
All of these lines across my face / Todas estas líneas que cruzan mi cara  
Tell you the story of who I am / Te cuentan la historia de quién soy  
So many stories of where I've been / Tantas historias de dónde estuve  
And how I got to where I am / Y cómo llegué a ser quien soy  
But these stories don't mean anything / Pero estas historias no significan nada  
When you've got no one to tell them to / Cuando no tienes nadie a quién contárselas  
It's true...I was made for you / Es verdad… Fuí hecha para tí_

-es una linda canción, no lo crees? -dijo Serena mirando a los ojos a Seiya 

-si, pero no es más linda que tu bombón

Después del comentario de Seiya, Serena sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya para continuar bailando…

_I climbed across the mountain tops / Escalé las cimas de las montañas  
Swam all across the ocean blue / Y nadando crucé el océano azul  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules / Crucé todas las líneas y rompí todas las reglas  
But baby I broke them all for you / Pero cariño las rompi todas por tí  
Oh… Because even when I was flat broke / Oh… Porque incluso cuando estuve arruinada  
You made me feel like a million bucks / Me hiciste sentir como un millón de dolares  
You do / Lo hiciste…  
I was made for you / Fui hecha para ti _

-sabes bombón… esta una linda noche, hasta siento que parece mágica… 

-es cierto osito… -Serena levanto su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a Seiya con una sonrisa -pero creo que le falta algo para que sea totalmente mágica

-así? Y que es lo que falta?

-esto…

Serena se empieza a cercar lentamente a los labios de Seiya y sin dudarlo lo besa, acto que sorprendió demasiado a Seiya, pero no tardo en reaccionar y responder al beso. Fue un beso muy lento y tierno que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron lentamente para mirarse nuevamente ambos con una sonrisa…

_You see the smile that's on my mouth / Ves la sonrisa que hay en mi boca  
It's hiding the words that don't come out / Esconde las palabras que no brotan  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed / Y todos mis amigos que me creen bendecida  
They don't know my head is a mess / Ellos no saben que mi cabeza es un desastre  
No, they don't know who I really am / No, no saben quién realmente soy  
And they don't know what I've been through / Ni tampoco saben por lo que hé pasado  
Like you do… / Pero tu lo sabes…  
And I was made for you... / Y fuí hecha para tí…_

-bombón… yo… -Trataba de decir Seiya mientras la miraba

-ya no puedo callarlo por más tiempo... te amo, te amo Seiya Kou -dijo Serena poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya sin dejar de mirarlo

-y yo te amo Serena Tsukino –dijo él antes de besar nuevamente a Serena con tanta una gran ternura y pasión mientras se dejaban llevar por la música

_All of these lines across my face / Todas estas líneas que cruzan mi cara  
Tell you the story of who I am / Te cuentan la historia de quién soy  
So many stories of where I've been / Tantas historias de dónde estuve  
And how I got to where I am / Y cómo llegué a ser quien soy  
Oh… But these stories don't mean anything / Oh… Pero estas historias no significan nada  
When you've got no one to tell them to / Cuando no tienes nadie a quién contárselas  
It's true... I was made for you / Es verdad… Fuí hecha para tí  
Oh yeah, it's true… And I was made for you / Oh si, es verdad… Y fui hecha para tí _

-quieres ser mi novia bombón? 

-si! si quiero osito! –respondió ella antes de besar nuevamente a Seiya


	8. Capitulo 08

**Capitulo 8**

_Terraza Principal, Milenio de Plata_

- enserio no quieres ir a patinar? vamos será divertido… -dijo Sailor Jupiter

_-gracias pero no me siento con ánimos para salir del Palacio_

_-Serenity no es bueno que sigas así, tienes que distraerte un poco –dijo Sailor Mars_

_-pero no puedo… extraño demasiado a Seiya! -dijo Serena mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla  
_

_-yo se que ya pasaron más de 3 meses desde que se fue, pero no puedes seguir así –dijo Jupiter mientras abrazaba a Serenity_

_-además recuerda que al Príncipe Seiya no le gusta verte triste, anda, vamos a divertirnos un rato…  
_

_Serenity las miro con una ligera sonrisa separándose del abrazo de Júpiter -gracias chicas, pero quizás mañana…  
_  
Serena despierto ya habiendo amanecido, y ve algo en su buro que llama su atención; junto al oso de peluche blanco que abrazaba una rosa, había un gran ramo de rosas y una pequeña nota: _"Bombón: Gracias por haber compartido conmigo la noche más mágica de mi vida… Te ama tu Osito" _Rápidamente salió de su habitación para buscar a Seiya y lo encuentra en la cocina preparando el desayuno…

-buenos días osito! -dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la entrada de la cocina 

-buenos días bombón! – Seiya volteo a verla e inmediatamente se acerca para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente

-sabes, me encanta que lo primero que hago en el día sea besarte 

-a mi también, y más viendo que aun llevas esa linda pijama rosa de conejitos

-no es la primera vez que me vez con ella –dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada

-en las noches no, pero en las mañanas y en mis brazos… -dijo Seiya dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-ah! antes de que lo olvide gracias por las rosas, están hermosas 

-me alegra que te hayan gustado, y espero que te gusten más los hot cakes que te estoy preparando 

-eso espero… aunque creo que se están quemando -dijo Seiya girando su cabeza hacia la estufa 

-no puede ser! – Seiya suelta a Serena y voltea a la estufa en donde encuentra un hot cake muy quemado 

Serena se empieza a reír al ver el hot cake quemado -jajá bueno creo que si le echamos mucha mermelada a lo mejor y Mina se lo come… 

-muy graciosa bombón… la ventaja es que ya tenía mas preparados, pero siento que no se lo podremos dar porque no hay nadie en el departamento 

-otra vez? -dijo ella sorprendida -Anoche que volvimos no había nadie y hoy tampoco? 

-sí, eso es porque Yaten y Mina salieron muy temprano, Taiki se fue a desayunar a casa de Ami. Luna y Artemis como siempre se fueron a pasear... 

-vaya, parece que ni siquiera viven aquí… así cuando les diremos que ya somos novios! 

Seiya se quedo pensando un momento -que te parece si les decimos a todos cuando termine el concierto? Que mejor ocasión ya que todos nuestros amigos van a ir

-mmm… creo que si, aunque no se si les podamos ocultar lo nuestro hasta entonces… -dijo Serena dudando un poco 

-solo son unos días, además no creo que se den cuenta y menos quienes se supone que viven aquí 

-jajá… si, tienes razón 

Seiya empiezo a servir el desayuno y ambos se sentaron en el comedor -bueno dado que oficialmente es nuestro primer día como novios y tengo el día libre, que quieres hacer hoy?

-en serio! no vas a ir a ensayar? 

-no, se cancelo a petición de Yaten, quien hoy cumple dos meses de novio con Mina y querían pasar el día juntos 

-dos meses ya… que rápido –dijo Serena tomando un poco de jugo -y pensar que los chicos y tu volvieron hace dos meses

-si… -Seiya suspiro y se quedo pensando un momento -espera, si hoy Yaten y Mina tienen 2 meses de novios… eso significa que ayer se cumplieron dos meses de que regresamos a la Tierra

-entonces osito, tenemos otro motivo más para celebrar... 

-muy bien –Seiya acerco su mano a la de Serena -entonces dime como quieres que celebremos? 

-mmm… que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones y después veremos…

Después de desayunar, Serena y Seiya salieron al parque de diversiones, en donde pasaron la mayor parte del día para después ir a comer a un restaurante y seguir caminando por las calles…

-y si vamos a la heladería que está en el centro comercial? 

-mmm… mejor vamos a una que está a un par de calles 

-no bombón, yo quiero ir a la que están en el centro comercial -dijo Seiya haciendo pucheros en su rostro

-no – Serena le dio un pequeño beso a Seiya -a donde quiero que vayamos tienen los mejores helados de la ciudad 

-pero y si no me gustan? 

-si no me alcanzas no lo sabrás osito… -dijo Serena guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa alejándose un poco de Seiya para cruzar la calle 

-bombón espérame… -dijo Seiya mientras la veía caminar a la esquina)

Cuando Serena estaba cruzando la calle, un auto último modelo de color rojo se iba acercando hacia Serena…

-Bombón cuidado! -Grito Seiya mientras corría hacia Serena 

-que!

Serena volteo al escuchar el grito de Seiya para ver como el auto freno estando a pocos centímetros de ella. Seiya al llegar a su lado la abrazo sumamente preocupado

-bombón estas bien? No te paso nada? 

-no te preocupes, estoy bien… -dijo Serena tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Seiya para darle un tierno beso

Al momento en que Seiya llego a abrazar a Serena, el conductor del auto bajo y caminó hacia la pareja; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio el beso que compartieron Serena y Seiya…

-Serena! –dijo Darién aun sorprendido por lo que vio

-Darién! – ella volteo a verlo aun estando abrazada de Seiya

-Darién… -susurro Seiya mientras veía al hombre que estaba parado frente el 

-estas bien Serena, no te lastimaste? -pregunto Darién en tono serio 

Serena se separo del abrazo pero tomo la mano izquierda de Seiya, acción que no paso desapercibida para Darién

-no te preocupes, estoy bien… 

-que bueno, menos mal que tu amigo llego -dijo Darién mirando a Seiya 

-perdón, pero soy el novio de Serena -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-ya veo… y tu eres? -pregunto Darién tratando de fingir indiferencia 

-Seiya Kou

-Darién Chiba! mucho gusto… Vaya Serena, no sabía que tuvieras novio… y dime de donde se conocen? –pregunto Darién un poco serio mientras fingía no reconocer a Seiya

-pues sí, tengo novio… -dijo Serena mirando con una sonrisa a Seiya para después voltear a ver Darién -aunque me sorprende que no lo recuerdes a Seiya ya que lo conociste cuando termino lo de Galaxia

-ah es cierto! qué bueno que estés otra vez por aquí y que es lo que hacen por aquí? 

-ya ves, aquí paseando con mi bombón…

En ese momento bajo una chica del auto de Darién, era una pelirroja, alta, de cabello largo y ojos color café…

-esta todo bien? No te lastimaste? –dijo ella dirigiéndose a Serena

-no te preocupes, todo esta bien –dijo Darién sin dejar de mirar a Serena y Seiya -son solo unos amigos 

-ah ya veo... pero que maleducada soy por no presentarme. Soy Miranda Katsuragi mucho gusto!

-que tal! Serena Tsukino… 

-Seiya Kou, mucho gusto! 

-Seiya Kou de los Three Lights! -dijo Miranda sorprendida

-eh si, soy yo…

-qué emoción! Me puedo tomar una foto contigo? -dijo la pelirroja muy contenta

-ah si claro, con gusto -dijo Seiya con una ligera sonrisa

Miranda saco su celular para entregárselo a Darién -anda Darién tómanos la foto

-si claro 

-simpática tu amiga, también es doctora? -pregunto Serena a Darién mientras tomaba la foto 

Darién miro a Serena un poco nervioso -eh…si… ella trabaja conmigo

Serena observo detenidamente a la pelirroja

-que acaso ella no es… -susurro Serena al recordar de donde conocía a Miranda

-no puedo creer que conozca a Seiya Kou porque casi atropellas a su novia Darién 

-sí, verdad… -respondió Darién algo molesto por el comentario de Miranda 

-discúlpenos, pero bombón y yo tenemos que irnos…

Todos se despidieron, Miranda y Darién suben nuevamente al auto, mientras que Serena y Seiya caminaban a la heladería estaban platicando de lo sucedido…

-osito, aun no entiendo porque le dijiste a Darién que somos novios 

-te molesta que lo haya hecho?

-no! pero sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste… 

Seiya abrazo a Serena por la cintura -porque quiero gritarle al mundo que soy el hombre más afortunado del universo porque eres mi novia 

-entonces no esperemos hasta después del concierto y ya digámosles a nuestros amigos que yo también soy la mujer más feliz de todo el universo porque tú eres mi novio 

-aun no bombón... además ya tengo nuevos planes para esa noche 

-nuevos planes? Y se puede saber cuales eran los originales?

-bueno... esa noche te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, pero como alguien dijo anoche que ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos por mi… 

-ok! pero mira el lado bueno, ahora puedo probar tus lindos labios cuando yo quiera 

-y yo estoy feliz de que lo hagas -dijo Seiya antes de que besaran tiernamente

-osito... aun no me has dicho cuales son tus nuevos planes 

-eso bombón es un secreto –susurro él en el oído de Serena

-si no me dices osito, no te volveré a besar!

-lo que quieras menos eso!

-dime osito o si no ya no habrá más besos! 

-paciencia bombón, ya veras lo que hare ese día...

-entonces hasta ese día te besare

-y de verdad crees que soportaras no besarme hasta entonces? 

-mmm… no! De verdad que no podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin besarte -dijo ella antes de besar a Seiya lentamente

Mientras tanto Miranda y Darién platicaban en el auto un poco de lo ocurrido…

-vaya, aun no puedo creer que conoces a Seiya Kou y nunca me lo hayas presentado sabiendo que soy fan de Three Lights! -dijo Miranda mientras miraba a Darién

-en realidad a él casi no lo conozco... a quien conozco más es a Serena 

-ah… entonces creo que no podre conocer a Yaten y Taiki dijo ella un poco triste 

-si lo harás, porque ellos también irán a la boda del sábado!

-qué bueno! -grito Miranda de alegría -entonces Taiki y Yaten también son amigos de los novios? 

-si... todos se conocen porque son amigos de Serena...

-entiendo... pero aún tengo la sensación de que a Serena ya la había visto antes… -dijo ella tratando de recordar de donde conocía a Serena 

-no te acuerdas de ella? 

-no, quién es?

-Serena es mi ex novia 

-que! 


	9. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo 9**

Por la noche en el departamento, Serena y Seiya entraron y se encontraron con Mina y Yaten…

-hola chicos! 

-hola! Y ese milagro que los vemos por aquí? –pregunto Seiya

-muy gracioso cuñadito! –dijo Mina acercándose a ellos -nosotros ya tenemos un rato de que llegamos y tampoco los habíamos visto 

-es cierto –dijo Yaten sentado en la sala -además nos interrumpen cuando ya íbamos a poner una película… 

-bueno, si quieren los dejamos otro rato solos…

-no Serena –dijo Mina jalando de la mano a su amiga -mejor ayúdame a preparar más palomitas y vemos todos la película 

si vamos… -dijo Serena mientras entraban a la cocina, dejando a Yaten y Seiya en la sala

-y dime que tal el día, porque parece que Seiya y tu la pasaron muy bien… 

-bien -dijo Serena metiendo una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas -fuimos al parque de diversiones, a comer por ahí, vimos a Darién y después Seiya y yo fuimos por un helado…

-espera… que! Viste a Darién! Pero cómo? En donde? –dijo Mina mirando sorprendida a Serena

-Seiya y yo íbamos hacia la heladería y mientras estábamos jugando; cuando cruce la calle Seiya grito al ver su auto acercarse a mí, el cual se detuvo estando a pocos centímetros de mí; así que no te preocupes, no me paso nada... 

-qué bueno! pero dime que paso cuando te vio con Seiya? 

-me pareció que no le agrado mucho verlo conmigo, incluso fingió que no se acordaba de el

-eso hizo! Después de que se molestaba cada que lo mencionabas! -dijo Mina aun más sorprendida que antes

-si, eso hizo… y me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera porque… 

Taiki entro a la cocina en ese momento junto con Luna y Artemis -hola chicas! 

-hola! 

-hola! Como están? –dijo Serena

-bien! Y que están haciendo? –pregunto Luna

-preparando palomitas porque vamos a ver una película, que dicen nos acompañan para verla? 

-claro!… por cierto Mina, que es lo que tienes en la espalda? –dijo Artemis al ver algo en la parte superior izquierda de la espalda de Mina, ya que ella llevaba una blusa que tenia la mitad de la espalda descubierta

-ah esto Mina retiro su cabello para mostrar un tatuaje en forma de corazón con alas que tenia escrito adentro M y Y -es lindo verdad 

-te tatuaste Mina! -dijo Taiki sorprendido al ver el tatuaje 

-tranquilos es temporal, se me quita en dos semanas… 

-y que dijo Yaten de esto? –dijo Serena viendo el tatuaje de Mina 

Mina saco las palomitas del microondas -nada, lo convencí de que se hiciera uno igual 

-convenciste de tatuarse también… jajá… eso si tengo que verlo –dijo Taiki mientras salía de la cocina entre risas con Luna y Artemis

-hay Mina, si que lo traes loquito a Yaten como para convencerlo de hacer algo así 

-claro, además es un lindo detalle para festejar nuestro aniversario 

-si eso es por dos meses, ya me imagino que harán para el año…

Ambas salieron de la cocina con las palomitas y los refrescos; en la sala todos estaban entre risas al ver como Yaten mostraba orgulloso su tatuaje, el cual estaba en su brazo izquierdo…

-menos mal que Ami es más tranquila y no se le ocurriría hacer esa clase de cosas -dijo Taiki aun entre risas 

-bueno, pero a mí me gusta, así que ya no molesten -dijo Yaten un poco molesto

Mina le dio a su novio un pequeño beso en los labios –ya, pero no te enojes, mejor pongamos la película 

-si, porque si no después van a querer irse a tatuar otro –dijo Seiya 

-ya déjenlos –dijo Serena -además a mi me parece un lindo detalle

-ven, deberían de aprender chicos 

-es cierto, además es algo muy romántico dijo Luna 

-bueno ya, mucha platica... –dijo Artemis -además ya tengo ganas de ver la película 

Yaten se acerco al reproductor y puso la película -pero aviso que la película es de terror, para que no digan nada después –dijo él mientras se va a sentar con Mina

-hay Yaten! Sabes que me espantan esas películas! –dijo Serena sentada a la izquierda de Luna y Artemis

-no te preocupes bombón, yo te cuido! -dijo Seiya mientras se sentaba a un lado de Serena y la abraza 

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Seiya, acción que los demás miraron con una sonrisa -bueno, a ver si así no me da tanto miedo 

-shh! Ya va a empezar -dijo Taiki sentado a la derecha de Yaten

…..

_Habitación de la Princesa Serenity, Milenio de Plata…_

Serenity miraba cierta estrella desde el balcón de su habitación mientras sostenía su dije en forma de estrella 

_-Seiya… ya son 6 meses desde que te fuiste Seiya, vuelve pronto porque yo… -derramo una pequeña lagrima - te extraño… te extraño tanto Seiya  
_

_-Serenity… _

_La Reina Serenity entrando en la habitación mientras que Serenity limpio su lágrima y volteo a ver a la Reina con una pequeña sonrisa _

_-Hola mamá! Cuando volviste de Neptuno?  
_

_-hace un par de horas –dijo la Reina mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación_

_-y como te fue? Cuando saliste dijiste que era algo urgente, acaso paso algo malo?_

_-es por eso que vine a verte... a Sailor Neptune le llegaron noticias de Kinmoku!  
_

_-de Seiya! –dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, se acerco a la Reina y se siento a su lado -como esta? que te dijo Neptune?  
_

_-si… es sobre el Príncipe Seiya… enviaron esta pequeña caja –dijo la Reina abriendo su mano para mostrar una pequeña caja roja para entregársela a Serenity_

_-mamá, pero dime como esta Seiya? Ya va a volver?  
_

_-será mejor que abras la caja hija…  
_

_-está bien, de seguro es un regalo… -Serenity abrió la caja y vio un dije en forma de luna creciente -no…no puede ser… -dijo ella empezando a llorar -mamá dime que no! Seiya no… él no… no puede estar muerto! No! no! Seiya!__  
_  
Serena despierto de repente llorando, junto a ella estaba Seiya abrazándola dormido en el sillón, ya que ambos se durmieron durante la película. Entre lagrimas se levanto despacio para no despertar a Seiya y camina hasta la terraza donde siguió llorando desconsoladamente…

-bombón? -dijo Seiya entrando a la terraza al ver a Serena llorando 

-osito! –Serena corrio a abrazarlo mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente -Abrázame por favor, abrázame y no me sueltes 

-bombón, que tienes? Me estas asustando

-fue horrible… tuve otra vez uno de esos sueños –dijo ella entre lagrimas

-tranquilízate, no me gusta verte llorar – Seiya se separo un poco sin soltarla para limpiarle las lagrimas a Serena con su mano -dime que viste como para que estés así?

-me vi allí platicando con mi madre, no recuerdo lo que decíamos pero… de repente sentí como si mi corazón se me hubiese partido en dos, no se, fue una sensación tan horrible… tan real… como si de verdad hubiese pasado –dijo sin dejar de llorar

-tranquila, fue solo un sueño

Seiya beso la frente de Serena, quedándose en la terraza abrazados sin que ella pudiera controlar sus lágrimas por un buen rato. Serena ni siquiera estaba segura de porque lloraba, pero si sabía que la ayudaba demasiado el que Seiya estuviera ahí a su lado, abrazándola y demostrándole que jamás la iba a dejar sola

-te parece bien si te llevo a tu recamara? Necesitas descansar… 

-sí, pero te puedo pedir un favor osito? 

- el que quieras bombón –dijo él mientras ambos caminaban hacia la recamara de Serena

-te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo esta noche, no me quiero quedar sola 

-claro que si -dijo Seiya estando frente a la recamara antes de darle un pequeño beso a Serena -solo déjame ponerme mi pijama y te alcanzo 

-bueno, mientras yo también me cambio; pero no te tardes mucho… 

-no me tardo –dijo él con una sonrisa antes de besar a Serena -y menos porque mi bombón va a dormir con su osito 

.ok! entonces te espero adentro -dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación

_…._

_Entrada de la Habitación de la Princesa Serenity, Milenio de Plata_

- como sigue? –pregunto Venus

_-igual… -dijo Júpiter suspirando- ya paso una semana… apenas come y se la pasa llorando todo el tiempo…  
_

_-Uranus por que no entras? –dijo Mercury -quizás viéndote se ponga un poco mejor…  
_

_- eso espero –Uranus suspiro volteando hacia la puerta de la habitación -de haber sabido que el Príncipe Seiya le iba a causar todo este dolor a mi Princesa nunca hubiese permitido que se enamoraran… -Dijo ella un poco molesta mientras apretaba su puño_

_Sailor Neptune tomo la mano de Uranus para tranquilizarla -pero no había forma de saberlo y menos de que el Príncipe Seiya fallecería por defender a su pueblo en esa guerra_

_-es cierto, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es estar junto a Serenity para ayudarla a salir adelante –dijo Mars_

_-si… voy a entrar a verla -dijo Uranus antes de entrar a la habitación_

Dentro de la habitación de la Princesa Serenity, Sailor Uranus vio a Serenity recostada en la cama observando su mano izquierda, en la cual tenía dos dijes: uno en forma de luna creciente y el otro en forma de estrella…

-Serenity… Serenity, soy yo Uranus

_- Uranus… -Dijo Serenity derramando una lagrima -Uranus dime por que? Por que se tenia que morir Seiya? Porque? –dijo ella empezando a llorar con fuerza mientras apretaba los dijes que estaban en su mano_

_-Serenity… -Uranus se acerco a la cama para abrazarla_

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente para ver acostado junto a ella a Seiya mirándola con una sonrisa

-hola osito!

-buenos días bombón! –Seiya se acerco despacio a los labios de Serena para besarla tiernamente -sabes, me gusta esto de despertar contigo en las mañanas, creo que hasta podría acostumbrarme

-si, yo también podría acostumbrarme -dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar a Seiya 

-y dime, como dormiste? Ya no tuviste otro de esos sueños?

-dormí bien porque estas aqui conmigo, pero… volví a tener un sueño similar, me veía llorando pero esta vez Haruka estaba conmigo consolándome 

-hay bombón… a pesar de que ya nos llevamos un poco mejor, por favor, no menciones a Tenoh…

-acaso esta celoso mi osito? -dijo ella con una sonrisa levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Seiya

Seiya tomo la mano que tenía Serena en su mejilla para besarla -no, además Tenoh no puede estar contigo así como estoy yo -se acerco para besar nuevamente a Serena 

-es cierto… ese privilegio solo lo tienes y lo tendrás tu, nadie más… -dijo Seiya antes de acercarse un poco más a Seiya para poder recargarse en su pecho

Seiya beso la cabeza de Serena -porque no nos dormimos otro rato bombón? 

-y todavía podemos dormir sin que se nos haga tarde? 

Seiya empezó a jugar con el cabello de Serena -si, apenas son las 6:00am

Serena cerro sus ojos sin moverse de posición -pero solo un rato

-entonces nos vemos más tarde, bombón –dijo él cerrando también sus ojos

-ok! hasta más tarde osito… -dijo Serena con una sonrisa en los labios

9:30 am: Mina y Luna empezaron a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Serena para despertarla, pero al no escuchar respuesta, entran y para su sorpresa ven a Serena y Seiya aun dormidos abrazados en la cama…

-Seiya! –grito Mina observando apenada y asombrada a la pareja

-Serena! -grito Luna totalmente sorprendida

Seiya abrió los ojos de golpe para ver a la rubia y a la gata negra junto a la puerta

-Mina! 

Serena abrió los ojos aun medio dormida al escuchar los gritos

-Luna! 

-pero que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí! –Gritaba Luna sin mover la mirada en Serena y Seiya

-Luna no ves que siguen medio dormidos! –dijo Mina mientras tapaba la boca de la gata -eh... bueno... nosotras nos vámonos y los dejamos solos par de picaros -dijo Mina riendo un poco nerviosa antes de cerrar la puerta saliendo de la habitación 

Serena totalmente sonrojada se levanta del pecho de Seiya y se acuesta a su lado para cubrir su rostro con la sabana -No puede ser! Hay ya me imagino lo que deben de estar pensando…

-yo también me lo imagino –dijo Seiya comenzando a reírse mientras miraba a Serena -pero lo que no puedo creer es la cara que tenia Mina cuando nos vio

Serena se rio también y quito de su rostro la sabana -creo que ya no podremos esperar hasta mañana en la noche para decirles sobre lo nuestro  
Seiya: no necesariamente, podríamos decirles sobre tus sueños

-No osito! De ninguna manera!… no quiero que se preocupen y menos estando a unos días de la boda y del concierto! –grito Serena mientras se levantaba mientras miraba a Seiya

Seiya: se levanto también para darle un pequeño beso a Serena -de acuerdo, pero déjame hablar a mí, ok?

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación, caminaron hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban Mina, Yaten, Taiki, Luna y Artemis…

-hola chicos! –dijo Serena algo sonrojada sentándose en el comedor

Seiya también algo sonrojado se sentó a lado de Serena -buenos días! 

-ya ven, yo sabía que no era tan buena idea dejarlos dormidos en el sillón anoche… -dijo Taiki tratando de no reírse 

-ya lo creo, mira lo que pasa! -dijo Yaten viendo a Seiya mientras reía un poco

-Serena nos puedes explicar que fue exactamente lo que paso? -dijo Luna muy seria

-no pidas detalles Luna –dijo Mina -creo que es un poco obvio… 

-ya cálmense todos, no paso lo que ustedes creen –dijo Serena

-ah no? Y entonces nos pueden explicar porque acaban de salir juntos de tu recamara Serena? –dijo Artemis

-tranquilo Artemis… lo que sucede es que bombón me despertó anoche porque tuvo una pesadilla por culpa de la película, y como no podía dormir la estuve cuidando hasta que se durmiera, pero… yo también me quede dormido…

-que tierno! Y eso que ni siquiera son novios… -dijo Mina volteando a ver a Yaten -Ya vez Yaten, tú como mi lindo novio con mayor razón te deberías de quedarte en mi habitación a cuidarme cuando tenga pesadillas…

-Mina! –Gritaron Luna y Artemis mientras veían a la rubia algo serios

-te diría que sí, pero ya vez que se enojan "mamá Luna y papá Artemis"

Ante el comentario de Yaten, todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas a excepción de Luna y Artemis quienes estaban un poco sonrojados…

-jajá "mamá Luna y papá Artemis" siempre cuidando a sus "niños traviesos"… -dijo Taiki riéndose a carcajadas

-jajá, hay Luna a ver cuando se animan y nos dan un "hermanito"… -dijo Seiya 

-si Artemis! ya queremos tener "hermanitos"! -dijo Serena muy emocionada 

-ya cálmense todos! que no les vamos a dar "hermanitos"! -dijo Luna muy seria

-y porque no Luna? –dijo Artemis -Deberíamos de hacerles caso a "nuestros niños"…

-Artemis! -dijo Luna mientras miraba un poco molesta a Artemis

-pero no te enojes Luna! Era solo una sugerencia, sabemos que nuestros "hermanitos" llegaran después…. 

-bueno, ya… mejor desayunen todos porque si no se les hará tarde 

-es cierto, tenemos la conferencia de prensa en una hora… -dijo Taiki

-lo había olvidado! entonces mejor me voy a bañar primero -dijo Seiya levantándose de su lugar 

-tú también deberías de irte a bañar Serena, recuerda que tenemos que llegar temprano a la casa de Ami –dijo Mina

-ok, yo también me baño y nos vamos Mina -dijo Serena también levantándose 

-pero no se vayan a bañar juntos porque tenemos prisa! -grito Yaten al ver a ambos alejarse del comedor 

-Yaten no les des ideas… 

-en serio que ese par ya hasta parecen novios! -dijo Taiki riendo un poco antes de tomar su taza de café 

-pues si todo sale bien, para mañana en la noche ya lo serán...

Más tarde en el departamento de Ami, las chicas estaban reunidas comiendo pastelillos y platicando de algunos acontecimientos recientes, como el famoso tatuaje de Mina, el incidente de la mañana entre Serena y Seiya, y por supuesto el reencuentro entre Darién y Serena… 

-y bueno, -dijo Serena -después de que Darién dijo que no recordaba a Seiya, bajo una chica de su auto… se llama Miranda Katsuragi y también es doctora en el Hospital General de Tokio 

-yo la conozco –dijo Ami -ella estuvo un tiempo como interna de mi mamá en Pediatria, es una buena persona y excelente doctora 

-no me digas que esa chica es la novia de Darién? -pregunto Rei curiosa 

-no lo sé, o al menos a mi no me pareció que así fuese… 

-y entonces Serena, que tiene de importante la famosa Miranda? –pregunto Lita

-recuerdan a la chica que vi besando a Darién el día que terminamos?

-la chica "no significa nada para mi"? -pregunto Mina confundida 

-si, Miranda… es ella 

-que? –gritaron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

-en serio Serena! No puedo creerlo! -dijo Rei totalmente sorprendida 

-te reconoció cuando te vio? –pregunto Ami

-no creo, de hecho yo tampoco me acordaba quien era hasta que la vi bien…

-por cierto, Seiya sabe que ella fue parte de la razón por la que terminaste con Darién? –dijo Mina

-no… cuando le conté por que termine con Darién omití la parte "vi a Darién besando a otra chica", sino quizás Seiya hubiera golpeado a Darién cuando lo vio 

-en eso tienes razón Serena –dijo Lita

-y bueno, que más paso? 

-no mucho, cuando Miranda supo que Seiya estaba en Three Lights, se tomo una foto con el y después Seiya y yo nos fuimos por un helado 

-y para colmo la tal Miranda es fan de Three Lights! -grito Mina sorprendida 

-pero eso es lógico Mina… la mayoría de las jóvenes en Japón son fans de Three Lights –dijo Ami

-si ya lo sé… pero ahora que lo pienso es posible que la veamos mañana en el concierto 

-como crees! entre tanta gente va a ser difícil verla 

-pero es un poco más lógico que la veamos en mi boda –dijo Rei

-tú crees Rei? -pregunto Serena sorprendida 

-puede ser… si ayer estaba con Darién, puede que lo acompañe también a la boda…

En ese momento empiezo a sonar el celular de Serena, quien al sacar el aparato de su bolsa, se queda sorprendida al ver de quien la esta llamando…

-Porque no contestas Serena? –pregunto Lita

-quien te estaba llamando? -pregunta Ami un poco preocupada una vez que dejo de sonar el celular

-Darién… -dijo Serena mirando el celular que volvía a sonar nuevamente

-otra vez te está llamando –dijo Mina

-Serena tonta, vas a contestar o no? –dijo Rei

- si… creo que si… -Serena suspiro antes de contestar la llamada -hola Darién! 

-hola Serena! Como estas? –dijo él del otro lado de la línea

-bien, gracias…y tu? 

-bien… mira Serena te llamaba por que quería disculparme por lo ayer… por casi atropellarte 

- no te preocupes, además yo iba algo distraída y sabes que no me paso nada… 

-aun así… quiero disculparme y me preguntaba… si no tienes planes para esta noche, quisiera invitarte a cenar...

-Darién… yo –dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida, no esperaba una invitación de Darién

-claro si es que Seiya no tiene algún problema con que vayamos a cenar –dijo él en un tono muy serio

-no, claro que no… pero hoy no puedo…

-ah… entiendo

-pero te parece si mañana nos vemos para comer? 

-de acuerdo, en donde quieres que nos veamos? 

-te parece bien en el Crown a las 1:00pm? 

-muy bien… entonces nos vemos mañana 

-sí, hasta luego –dijo Serena antes de terminar la llamada

Mientras en la azotea del Hospital General de Tokio…

-Serena… ojala que no te arrepientas y si nos podamos ver mañana… -susurro Darién sin dejar de ver su celular en su mano

-con que aquí estaba el Doctor Chiba! –dijo Miranda al verlo recargado en el barandal con su celular en la mano -acaso llamaba a alguien importante? 

-así es Miranda… -dijo él mientras volteaba a verla 

-déjame adivinar, seguramente es una rubia a la que casi atropellas ayer y que no habías visto en dos meses… -dijo ella muy seria parándose a lado de Darién

-si… ya pasaron dos meses desde que Serena y yo terminamos y todo cambio tan radicalmente… 

-Darién, ambos sabemos que el cambio fue hace 6 meses… cuando me invitaste aquella noche a ese bar

-si lo sé, pero nunca pensé que esa noche podría cambiar mi destino tan drásticamente…

-lo dices como si ya supieras cuál es tu destino… 

-yo sabía cuál era el destino que me esperaba con Serena 

-y cual era? se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos y vivirían felices para siempre…

-sí, era algo así… 

-vamos Darién, eso solo pasa en los cuentos y ambos sabemos que la vida no es como los cuentos de hadas

-lo sé, pero siento que mi cuento de hadas ya se volvió una pesadilla 

-pues ya somos dos con vidas que parecen pesadillas 

-por que lo dices? 

-sabes perfectamente bien porque lo digo… 

-Miranda sabes que yo… 

-ya lo sé, aun necesitas tiempo para saber qué quieres… mejor ya no hablemos de eso y vámonos, no tarda en llegar el corazón que le trasplantaremos a Usagi Komano y tenemos que prepararla para la cirugía…

….

Mas tarde en el taller de Hikari Yoshida, una reconocida diseñadora de joyería en Japón…

-buenas tardes Hikari! –dijo Seiya entrando al taller

-Seiya! Que gusto verte! -dijo Hikari -Pero siéntate; me imagino que vienes por tu encargo… 

-así es, ya lo tienes listo? -pregunto él mientras se sentaba 

-claro! –ella se levanta y saca de su caja fuerte una cajita roja -he de decirte que me quedo mucho mejor que el boceto que me trajiste 

-enserio? Entones me alegro de habérselo traído a la mejor diseñadora de joyas de Japón para que lo hiciera 

-gracias! de verdad me halaga que lo hayas hecho –dijo Hikari entregándole la caja a Seiya -míralo y dime qué te parece 

Seiya abrió la caja y vio el contenido con una gran sonrisa -perfecto, es tal como lo imaginaba! 

-me da gusto saberlo, y más sabiendo que se lo darás a persona que amas, como dices que se llama… bombón? 

-en realidad se llama Serena, pero desde que la conocí siempre le he dicho bombón

-bueno, no estaba tan equivocada con su nombre… pero dime, como vas con esa sorpresa de la que me habías platicado? 

-muy bien, de hecho ya tengo todo listo. Solo me faltaba esto –dijo él levantando un poco la cajita

-que bueno… entonces luego me tendrás que platicar como te fue, de verdad me gustaría saber si a Serena le gusto mi trabajo… 

…

Por la noche, se encontraban en el departamento Seiya y Serena cenando solos mientras hablaban de varias cosas, entre ellas la invitación que Darién le hizo a Serena…

-segura que no quieres que te acompañe bombón?

-si, estoy segura, además solo será una comida entre amigos, además no puedo hacer que dejes a medias los últimos detalles para el concierto –dijo ella tomando la mano de Seiya

-pero bombón, sabes que dejaría todo por estar contigo! 

Serena le dio un pequeño beso a Seiya -lo se osito, pero no creo que sea necesario… 

-está bien… pero no vayas a comer mucho porque a lo mejor logro escaparme un rato para que vayamos por un helado antes del concierto y me platiques como te fue con Darién… 

-de acuerdo, me parece bien… me avisas si logras escaparte y vamos por ese helado… 

…..

_Habitación de la princesa Serenity, Milenio de Plata_

-no puedo! No puedo! Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si no esta Seiya conmigo! Yo lo único que quiero es reunirme con el! –Gritaba Serenity con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba

_-no digas eso Serenity, hay muchas personas que dependen de ti y todo un pueblo que espera que gobiernes algún día –dijo Júpiter  
_

_- pues yo no quiero gobernar! Lo único que quiero es morirme para así estar junto a Seiya! -Grito Serenity mientras seguía llorando  
_

_-Serenity reacciona! -Grito Mars mientras le daba una cachetada  
_

_- Mars! –Grito Júpiter mientras volteaba a verla -Estas bien Serenity?_

_Serenity bajo mirada -si, Júpiter… no te preocupes  
_

_-perdóname Serenity… pero entiende, no puedes dejarte morir; estoy segura de que el Príncipe Seiya hubiese querido que continuaras con tu vida  
_

_Serenity se acerco a Mars y la abrazo _

_-te entiendo… pero también entiende el dolor que siente mi corazón; perdí al hombre más maravilloso del universo y mi alma lo único que quiere es reunirse con el… -dijo ella un poco más tranquila antes de seguir llorando  
_

3:30 am, Serena despertó sobresaltada y durante un rato trato de volver a dormir, pero al ver que no le fue posible, se levanto y camino a la terraza del departamento en donde se quedo un rato mirando al cielo. Seiya entro a la terraza un rato después y abrazo a Serena por la espalda para poder besar su mejilla

-tuviste otro sueño igual, bombón? 

Serena se recargo en el pecho de Seiya -si, otra vez… y lo peor es que siento como si trataran de decirme algo importante, y yo sigo sin lograr comprender que es…

-y que crees que te estén diciendo esos sueños?

-no lo sé… pero tengo una idea para que quizás me ayude a comprender que es lo que pasa 

-y cuál es esa idea? –dijo él

-quiero que vayamos ir a la Luna, quizás si vamos podamos descubrir algo que nos ayude a saber que es lo que significan los sueños que tengo…

-me parece bien, cuando quieres que vayamos? 

-yo creo que mañana en la noche, después de que todos se hayan dormido 

-mañana no bombón –dijo él un poco serio

-qué? porque no?-

Serena se separo del abrazo mientras se volteaba para ver a Seiya sorprendida, él se acerco a ella nuevamente para abrazarla y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente

-porque mañana tengo planeado algo muy especial para nosotros, y no quiero que nos preocupemos por nada… -dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios -pero te prometo que pasado mañana iremos y al fin descubriremos la verdad… 

-si es porque mañana será una noche para nosotros osito, está bien, iremos a la Luna pasado mañana...


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Hola! Yo otra vez!**_

_**En este capitulo tambien aparecerán un par de canciones: la primera seguramente la mayoría la conocerá "Nagareboshi He" de Three Lights, y la segunda es "Everything" de Lifehouse, espero que las disfruten!**_

**Capitulo 10**

Al día siguiente en el Tokio Dome, Three Lights realizaba su prueba de sonido horas antes del concierto; mientras que en otro punto de la ciudad, 4 chicas en una camioneta roja se encontraban siguiendo a Serena…

-aun no estoy segura si sea correcto seguir a Serena -dijo Ami mientras veía a Serena entrar al Crown

-considerando lo que ha pasado entre Serena y Darién… -dijo Lita -es lo mejor que podemos hacer  
-es cierto, además después de 2 meses que no se ven y de repente Darién la invita a comer. No se… presiento que Darién planea algo -dijo Rei mientras se estacionaba del otro lado de la calle

-bueno –dijo Mina quitándose el cinturón de seguridad -bueno, será mejor que entremos y esperemos que la famosa comida pase tranquila…. 

…..

_-Flashback-_

_-Serena! –dijo Darién aun sorprendido por lo que vio_

_-Darién! – ella volteo a verlo aun estando abrazada de Seiya_

_-Darién… -susurro Seiya mientras veía al hombre que estaba parado frente el  
_

_-estas bien Serena, no te lastimaste? -pregunto Darién en tono serio  
_

_Serena se separo del abrazo pero tomo la mano izquierda de Seiya, acción que no paso desapercibida para Darién_

_-no te preocupes, estoy bien…  
_

_-que bueno, menos mal que tu amigo llego -dijo Darién mirando a Seiya  
_

_-perdón, pero soy el novio de Serena -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

_-ya veo… y tu eres? -pregunto Darién tratando de fingir indiferencia  
_

_-Seiya Kou_

___-Fin del Flashback-__  
_  
-aquí esta su café señor -dijo la mesera dejando una taza en la mesa -desea que le traiga algo más?

-ah… por el momento no, gracias –dijo Darién

-muy bien, con permiso –dijo la mesera antes de retirarse

-hola Darién! -dijo Serena acercándose a la mesa

Darién se levanto de su lugar rápidamente al verla

-hola Serena! por favor siéntate… -dijo él retirando una silla para que se sentara Serena

-gracias… -dijo ella al sentarse -perdón por hacerte esperar 

-no te preocupes –dijo él sentándose nuevamente en su lugar -me alegra que hayas podido venir 

-si, a mi también… -Serena suspiro y miro a Darién con una sonrisa -y dime, como has estado?

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa detrás de la mesa de Darién y Serena, quienes no las veían por que estaban junto a algunas plantas que las ocultaban. Mientras Darién y Serena platicaban de varias cosas como la boda de Rei, el viaje de Serena a Osaka y las vacaciones con sus amigos en Fuji, el trabajo de Darién, etc. Así transcurrió la comida hasta que después del postre…

-estos dos meses que hemos estado separados me han servido para pensar muchas cosas y cuando te volví a ver –Darién tomo con sus manos a la mano derecha de Serena -me di cuenta de que cometí el error más grande de mi vida al dejarte ir… yo se que hice muchas cosas mal en el pasado, pero no quiero perderte, no otra vez… 

Serena separo lentamente su mano de las de Darién

-por favor, no hagas esto Darién… 

-Serena, se que si lo intentamos otra vez, volveremos a ser felices y construiremos ese maravilloso futuro que nos espera… 

-Darién... yo no quiero regresar contigo 

-por Seiya? Por él no quieres volver conmigo? –dijo él en tono serio 

-sí, es obviamente que es por Seiya que yo no quiero volver contigo, porque tu sabes muy bien que Seiya y yo somos novios –dijo ella firmemente mientras veía a los ojos a Darién

Mientras en la mesa de atrás con las chicas… 

-que Serena y Seiya son novios! –dijo Mina alzando la voz

-no grites Mina! -dijo Lita poniendo sus manos en la boca de Mina para tratar de callarla

-pero no se vale! Ellos viven conmigo junto con Taiki y Yaten y resulta que se entero primero Darién! -dijo Mina un poco triste

-ahora entiendo porque Serena dijo que cuando vio a Darién parecía molesto cuando la vio con Seiya, supo que ellos eran novios! –dijo Rei

-y más si tomamos en cuenta que a Darién nunca le gusto que Serena hablara de Seiya... –dijo Ami

-shh! pero ya no hablen por qué no puedo escuchar que dicen…

De regreso con Darién y Serena…

-además tú tienes a Miranda -dijo Serena muy seria 

-Serena, para mi Miranda es… -dijo él suspirando profundamente -Miranda es solo una amiga muy especial

-claro, eso justamente fue lo que me pareció aquella tarde que te vi besándola apasionadamente en tu departamento, y... supongo que aun mantienes una relación con ella…

-pero solo de amigos... –dijo él -fue una decisión mutua hasta saber que era realmente lo que queríamos hacer… y lo que yo quiero es volver contigo Serena

-pero yo no quiero Darién… se que lo que tuvimos fue muy hermoso pero yo ahora soy muy feliz con Seiya y a ti solo te veo como un amigo 

-después de todos esos años que estuvimos juntos yo no puedo aceptar ser solamente tu amigo, y menos que Seiya y tu estén juntos… -dijo Darién poco molesto

-pero lo tendrás que aceptar, porque no pienso cambiar de opinión… -dijo Serena muy segura de sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente a Darién

-y que va a pasar con el futuro? con Tokio de Cristal y nuestro reinado? Con la familia que formaremos? Que pasara con Rini? 

-Darién, no podemos crear un futuro juntos, ni un reinado y mucho menos una familia 

-es obvio que no, porque Seiya no forma parte de ese futuro –dijo él molesto 

-no es solo por Seiya… recuerdas como era nuestra relación semanas antes de que termináramos? Porque si mal no recuerdo apenas y nos veíamos 3 veces a la semana, y eso era mucho tomando en cuenta que vivíamos juntos… Así no se puede tener una familia, no hubiera sido justo para nosotros y menos para Rini

Darién desvió un poco la mirada -yo sé que cuando vivíamos juntos no era exactamente lo que imaginábamos, pero sé que si lo volvemos a intentar ya no volverá a suceder lo mismo

-y como estas tan seguro de eso? Como se que no se hubiera repetido lo mismo? -dijo ella un poco alterada 

-porque haría todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo contigo y con Rini, aunque claro, quizás Rini nunca nazca si sigues con Seiya -dijo Darién un poco molesto

-por favor Darién, Seiya no tiene ninguna culpa de eso; nosotros somos los únicos culpables por creer que podríamos vivir una _"utopía perfecta"_ –dijo ella algo molesta 

-Serena, ambos vimos que esa "_utopía perfecta"_ como tú la llamas si existirá, o acaso ya se te olvido ese viaje que ambos supimos de ese futuro que nos espera algún día…

-no, no se me olvida… pero piénsalo Darién, que hubiese pasado si nunca lo hubiésemos sabido de Rini o de Tokio de Cristal, de lo que se supone seria nuestro futuro. Honestamente dime qué crees que hubiese sido de nosotros? –pregunto Serena molesta antes de que su celular empezara a sonar -lo siento, debo contestar -dijo ella un poco apenada 

Darién suspiro tratando de controlar su molestia -si claro, no te preocupes…

Serena al sacar su celular de la bolsa vio que tenía un mensaje de Seiya: _bombón, ya logre escaparme de Taiki y Yaten! Que dices, vamos por ese helado? P.D. No olvides que te ama tu osito…_

-mi osito… -susurro Serena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro 

-perdón? No escuche lo que dijiste Serena 

-este… yo… -dijo ella un poco nerviosa -este... yo… discúlpame Darién pero tengo que irme, surgió algo importante… 

-entiendo, espera a que pague la cuenta y te llevo 

-no! 

-te molesta que te lleve? 

-no… claro que no, pero no es necesario que me lleves, porque es algo urgente y ya tengo que irme… 

-entiendo… pero podemos continuar con nuestra conversación después? 

-por supuesto! –dijo ella mientras buscaba su dinero para pagar la cuenta 

-bien… y no te preocupes yo pago, después de todo yo te invite -dijo Darién al verla sacar un par de billetes

-gracias, y nos vemos! – Serena se levanto de la mesa mientras guardaba su dinero -y Darién, por favor piensa en lo que te dije…

Poco después de que Serena se fue, Darién pago también la cuenta y también se retiro del lugar. Mientras las chicas tomaban un café y seguían platicando de lo sucedido…

-aun sigo sin entender porque la tonta de Serena no nos ha dicho nada aun sobre su noviazgo con Seiya -dijo Rei un poco molesta 

-quizás están esperando el momento adecuado para decirnos sobre su relación –dijo Ami

-y cuando será eso? Hasta el siglo XXXI? -grito Mina molesta 

-no seas exagerada Mina! –dijo Lita -Ellos tendrán sus razones para no habernos dicho nada aun 

-y lo malo es que no le podemos decirle a Serena que ya nos enteramos de su noviazgo con Seiya, porque si no se daría cuenta de que la seguimos 

-hay ni me lo recuerdes! -grito Mina -Sigue sin parecerme justo que Darién supiera lo de Serena y Seiya antes que nosotras! 

-pero si estamos en lo correcto –dijo Ami Darién se entero el día que casi la atropella 

-lo que no me gusta es que a pesar de que Darién ya sabía que Serena y Seiya estaban juntos, insiste en volver con ella… -dijo Lita

-pero se nota que lo hace principalmente por Rini, el quiere ver nacer a su hija -dijo Rei un poco seria 

-pero que le pasa a ese hombre! Primero engaña a Serena y ahora que ella es feliz con Seiya la busca para pedirle que regresen usando de pretexto a Rini 

-y no se les olvide que cuando Serena lo vio, el estaba con su "amiguita" –dijo Lita

-solo espero que Darién piense en lo que le dijo Serena y la deje ser feliz…

**…**

Más tarde en el parque No. 10 mientras comían un helado, Serena y Seiya platicaban sobre la comida que tuvo Serena con Darién, así como también le explicaba todo lo referente a Rini y Tokio de Cristal…

-porque nunca me habías dicho nada de esto? –pregunto Seiya

-porque cuando termine con Darién sabía perfectamente que el futuro que conocía cambiaria… ya ni siquiera sé si realmente me convertiré en la Neo Reina Serena y gobernare algún día…

-bombón… y Rini? que pasara con ella?

-no lo sé osito, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que ella algún día nacerá 

-estoy seguro de que cuando eso suceda, serás una maravillosa madre bombón 

-y mi osito también será un gran padre, porque Rini será nuestra hija y eso me hará inmensamente feliz 

-y a mí también me hará muy feliz, pero te aviso desde ahorita que quiero que tengamos muchos hijos! 

-me parece bien, así podrán jugar con todos sus tíos… -dijo Serena mientras comenzaba a sonar el celular de Seiya

-Hablando de los tíos –dijo Seiya antes de contestar la llamada -hola tío Yaten!

-tío Yaten! –dijo Yaten extrañado -Que te pasa? En donde estas? 

-estoy con bombón, porque? Que sucede? 

-se te olvida que tenemos que dar un concierto en dos horas y tu estas pasándola de lo lindo con tu futura novia? -dijo Yaten un poco molesto 

-Ok pero no te enojes, llego al Tokio Dome en 20 minutos! -dijo Seiya antes de terminar la llamada -perdón bombón, el tío Yaten me anda buscando y me tengo que ir!

-esta bien, yo también debo volver al departamento, quede con el resto de las" tías" que nos arreglaríamos ahí para el concierto 

-bueno, entonces te llevo… 

Por la noche en el Tokio Dome, el tan esperado concierto de Three Lights estaba por comenzar: el lugar estaba lleno, las fans gritaban emocionadas, los medios de comunicación estaban presentes para cubrir todos los detalles del tan esperado concierto. En la primera fila, se encontraban sentados Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Serena, Mina, Lita, Andrew, Nicolás y Rei platicando un poco hasta que las luces del lugar se apagaron, y al volver aparecieron en escena Three Lights dando así comienzo al concierto…

-Buenas Noches Tokio!

-Gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta noche! –dijo Taiki

-hoy, después de tres años, Three Lights regresa para seguir cantando a todas aquellas personas importantes para nosotros! –dijo Yaten

-y antes de comenzar queremos dedicarles este concierto a nuestras fans, nuestros amigos aquí presentes y nuestra fuente de inspiración, nuestras musas! –dijo Seiya

-así es, mí amada Ami! –dijo Taiki

-mí querida Mina! –dijo Yaten

-y mi hermosa Bombón! –dijo Seiya

-para comenzar que les parece si nos acompañan con esta canción que esperamos que todos recuerden…  
_  
__Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)  
Ano hiboku wa mamore nakute  
Kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
Ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)_

Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa, dakishimetai no sa

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
Boku no princess…

El concierto transcurría con gran éxito, las fans no dejan de gritar y cantar emocionadas todas las canciones, Serena y compañía disfrutaban del concierto hasta que finalmente llegaba la que seria la última canción de la noche…

-para terminar este concierto cantaremos una canción muy especial

-dedicada para alguien que ha tenido un lugar muy importante de nuestras vidas, en especial en la Seiya -dijo Taiki mientras volteaba a verlo 

-esta canción fue escrita hace 3 años especialmente para ti… mi bombón -dijo Seiya antes de que empezara a sonar la música  
_  
__Find me here, speak to me / Encuentrame aqui, hablame  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you / Quiero sentirte, necesito escucharte  
You are the light that's leading me to the place / Tu eres la luz que me lleva al lugar  
Where I find peace again / Donde encontrare paz otra vez  
You are the strength that keeps me walking / Tu eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting / tu eres la esperanza que me mantiene creyendo  
You are the life to my soul / Tu eres la vida para mi alma  
You are my purpose / Tu eres mi proposito  
You're everything / Eres todo_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you/ Y como puedo estar aqui contigo y no ser estremecido por ti__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto __  
_  
Seiya seguía cantando mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que se encontraban en medio del escenario para así poder llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Serena, quien lo veia con una enorme sonrisa…

_You calm the storms and you give me rest / Tu calmas las tormentas y me das descanso  
You hold me in your hands / Me sostienes en tus manos  
You won't let me fall / No me dejaras caer  
You still my heart and you take my breath away / Sigues en mi corazón y tomas mi aliento  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now / Me dejarias entrar, me dejarias entrar en lo más profundo ahora_

-que haces Seiya? -pregunto Serena al estar Seiya frente a ella 

-vengo por ti bombón -dijo él mientras estiraba su brazo hacia Serena 

Serena con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Seiya

-y se puede saber por qué?

-no puedo seguir cantando si no sube conmigo el amor de mi vida… -dijo él al oído de Serena haciendo que ella sonriera todavía más

Yaten y Taiki veían con una sonrisa como Serena y Seiya caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el escenario, mientras ellos seguían cantando…

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you /Y como puedo estar aqui contigo y no ser estremecido por ti__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto__  
__And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you / Y como puedo estar aqui contigo y no ser estremecido por ti__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto_

Cuando Serena y Seiya llegaron al escenario, se pararon en medio de Yaten y Taiki para que continuara cantando Seiya mientras Serena lo miraba a los ojos sin separar sus manos…

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need / Porque eres todo lo que quiero, eres todo lo que necesito  
You're everything, everything / Tu eres todo, todo  
You're all I want / Eres todo lo que quiero  
You're all I need / Eres todo lo que necesito  
You're everything, everything / Tu eres todo, todo  
You're all I want / Eres todo lo que quiero  
You're all I need / Eres todo lo que necesito  
You're everything, everything / Tu eres todo, todo  
You're all I want / Eres todo lo que quiero  
You're all I need / Eres todo lo que necesito  
Everything, everything / Todo, todo_

-te amo mi bombón!  
Serena acaricio la mejilla de Seiya con su mano -yo también te amo mi osito!

En ese momento Serena y Seiya unieron sus labios en un lento y muy romántico beso que dejo asombrados a todos los presentes, en especial a 10 personas que se encontraban en la primera fila. La prensa no paraba de tomar fotos de tan hermoso momento, las fans gritaban y aplaudían muy emocionadas ante la escena, mientras que Taiki y Yaten estaban totalmente sorprendidos, pero a pesar de ello continuaron cantando durante el beso que se estaba volviendo un poco más apasionado…

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you / Y como puedo estar aqui contigo y no ser estremecido por ti__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you / Y como puedo estar aqui contigo y no ser estremecido por ti__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto__  
__And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you / Y como puedo estar aqui contigo y no ser estremecido por ti__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto_

Poco a poco Seiya y Serena terminaron el beso por falta de aire para poder mirarse con una sonrisa…  
_  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this / Me podrias decir como podria ser mejor que esto_

Los gritos y los aplausos continuaban aun habiendo acabado la canción, Yaten y Taiki se acercaron para abrazar a la pareja, y entre gritos y aplausos Seiya volvió a tomar el micrófono para presentar a Serena como su novia. Minutos más tarde en el camerino de los chicos, todos se encontraban felicitando a la Serena y Seiya…

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! -dijo Lita emocionada abrazando a Serena 

-de verdad también estoy muy contenta por ustedes! –dijo Setsuna contemplando a la feliz pareja

-y tú qué dices Haruka? no has dicho nada aun… 

Haruka se acerco a Serena y beso su frente

-yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz gatita, aunque sea contigo Kou… -dijo Haruka en tono de broma mientras volteaba a ver a Seiya con una sonrisa

-no cambias, verdad Tenoh? -dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Haruka 

-hay Haruka! Créeme, soy muy feliz junto a Seiya

-pero dígannos desde cuando son novios, porque por lo que vimos, es obvio que no ocurrió esta noche 

-mmm…pues esa es una larga historia, que les platicaremos después porque bombón y yo ya nos tenemos que ir… -dijo Seiya

-bueno… pero les parece bien si mañana por la tarde nos reunimos todos en mi casa para celebrar, y así nos platican todo con calma… -dijo Michiru 

-por supuesto, entones nos veremos mañana! -dijo Serena antes de salir con Seiya del camerino 

-Seiya espera! -grito Yaten mientras salía corriendo detrás de Serena y Seiya

-que pasa Yaten? –pregunto Seiya al verlo llegar junto a ellos en el pasillo 

-antes de que se vayan, necesito que me aclaren los dos una cosa 

-y no puedes esperar hasta mañana? 

-no, esto es muy importante. Además quise esperar a que estuviéramos solos para que me lo aclararan 

-de acuerdo… de qué se trata? 

-bueno con todo lo que paso al final del concierto, me hizo pensar en algo que no se me quita de la cabeza… Seiya, porque me dijiste "tío Yaten" hace un rato? Acaso estas embarazada Serena?

-que Serena esta embarazada! –grito Taiki sorprendido detrás de Yaten cuando escucho lo último de la conversación

-bombón, sígueme el juego con ellos de acuerdo –susurro Seiya discretamente mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza -si chicos, bombón tiene 6 semanas de embarazo -dijo él con una sonrisa 

-6 semanas! -gritaron Taiki y Yaten sorprendidos

-si, incluso ya decidimos que si es niña se llamara Serena, y si es niño será Seiya Junior 

-y se puede saber cuándo planeaban decírnoslo? –pregunto Taiki sin dejar de estar sorprendido

-que está pasando aquí chicos? se escuchan sus gritos hasta el camerino –dijo Haruka cuando llego con ellos acompañada de Michiru

-pasa que Serena tiene 6 semanas de embarazo y adivina quién es el padre de ese bebé –dijo Yaten indignado

-no es cierto! Kou embarazaste a nuestra princesa! –dijo Haruka sorprendida

En ese momento Seiya, Serena y Michiru se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras los demás las observan sorprendidos sin comprender el motivo de las risas...

-Michiru este asunto no es de risa -dijo Haruka muy seria

-en realidad si lo es –dijo Michiru tratando de contener su risa -por que Serena no está embarazada 

-que? –gritaron Yaten, Taiki y Haruka sorprendidos

-como te diste cuenta Michiru? -pregunto Serena aun entre risas 

-por que si fuera verdad que estas embarazada, créeme que sería de las primeras en enterarse, habría visto una imagen tuya embarazada en mi espejo

-entonces, todo fue una broma! –dijo Taiki confundido

-si... y de verdad me encanto ver las caras que pusieron cuando les dije que bombón estaba embarazada

-espera un momento Seiya, si Serena no esta embarazada, por que cuando te llame en la tarde me dijiste "tío Yaten"?

-eso fue por que cuando me llamaste, bombón y yo estábamos platicando de cómo serian las cosas cuando tuviéramos hijos, y te dije "tío Yaten" bromeando 

-ya hasta están pensando en sus hijos… -

-ya me imagino como seria la Pequeña Dama con Kou como padre

-quien? -dijeron Yaten y Taiki confundidos 

-tranquilos chicos, no importa...

-pero están seguros de que aun no voy a ser tío? –dijo Yaten .Digo, después de que se durmieron en la misma habitación el otro día… 

-que ustedes durmieron en la misma habitación? -grito Haruka sorprendida 

-sí, pero lo único que hicimos esa vez fue dormir, así que no empiecen a imaginar cosas que no son 

-hay gatita, con el novio que tienes ahora y quieres que… -dijo Haruka siendo interrumpido por que Michiru puso su dedo sobre su boca

-déjalos, ellos saben lo que hacen. Además… ellos no son los únicos que hacen algo más que dormir por las noches –dijo Michiru con una sonrisa coqueta mientras miraba a Haruka)

-bueno, aclarado este asunto, bombón y yo ahora si nos vamos… nos espera una noche muy especial a nosotros… 


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

La lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre Tokio y parecía que conforme avanzaba la noche, esta se intensifica aun más, pero eso no impidió que Seiya siguiera manejando en su Ferrari rojo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que llego a un terreno en medio del bosque en donde se encontraba una hermosa cabaña de estilo victoriano de dos pisos con un pequeño recibidor en la puerta.

Seiya bajo primero del auto cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas, tras lo que le abrió la puerta para que ella bajara. Caminaron hacia la cabaña mientras Serena no dejaba de contemplarla… 

-es muy bonita esta cabaña, osito.

-te gusta?

-claro, es hermosa! Pero tengo curiosidad de porque estamos aquí? Creí que iríamos a un restaurante a cenar

-tal vez otro día vayamos a un restaurante, bombón. Pero te traje aquí porque esta cabaña es nuestra

-que? Dijiste nuestra? -grito Serena sorprendida 

-si, la compre para nosotros… nuestro pequeño escondite del bullicio de la ciudad 

-wow! no se ni que decirte osito… se ve muy bonita -dijo ella una vez que llegaron a la puerta mientras Seiya sacaba una llave

-y eso que no la has visto por dentro –Seiya abrio la puerta para que ambos entraran -que te parece? 

Serena empiezo a caminar un poco para ver mejor la cabaña, al entrar inmediatamente vio la sala que estaba organizada perfectamente con unos sillones de color beige con varios cojines que se veían sumamente cómodos, había una mesita de centro en donde había un arreglo con rosas, varias lámparas que iluminaban el lugar y una chimenea, sobre la cual había varias fotografías de ambos, incluyendo desde la época en la que estaban juntos en la preparatoria hasta sus recientes vacaciones en Fuji.

Más al fondo pudo ver unas escaleras que conducían al primer piso de la cabaña, una puerta a un costado de las escaleras, la cual supuso Serena que se trataba de un baño. Además observo un amplio comedor y más atrás una enorme cocina totalmente equipada.

-es muy hermoso todo esto… 

Seiya se acerco a Serena y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla -me alegro que te guste… como puedes ver tenemos una chimenea en la sala y ya la amueble, pero si hay algo que no te guste lo cambiamos y... 

-no hay que cambiar nada, se ve perfecta así como esta… pero no lo entiendo, hace unos días cuando me invitaste a cenar después del concierto de hoy, pensé que íbamos a ir cenar a algún restaurante…

-bombón, en ningún restaurante tienen la especialidad de este guapo chef 

Serena camino hacia Seiya y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -me imagino que la cena de esta noche consiste en…"Hamburguesas a la Kou"? 

Seiya abrazo a Serena por la cintura -claro, que más podría cocinarte si sé que es tu platillo favorito 

-en eso tienes razón osito… -dijo él antes de darle un pequeño beso -pero antes… podemos ver el resto de la cabaña? 

-por supuesto –Seiya se separo del abrazo y tomo la mano de Serena -ven… 

Seiya le mostro la cabaña a Serena terminando por mostrarle todo lo que había en la planta baja, tras lo que la llevo arriba, en donde había 3 habitaciones con su propio baño.

Más tarde, ambos cenaron para después prender la chimenea, movieron la mesita del centro y se pusieron a bailar en medio de la sala, mientras que afuera, lo que había empezado como una simple lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta eléctrica… 

-ya te dije lo mucho que te amo bombón?

-si, pero ese tipo de recordatorios siempre son… aahhh! -grito Serena cuando se escucho un rayo que dejo la cabaña sin electricidad

-tranquila, solo fue un rayo –dijo él abrazándola más fuerte

-lo sé, pero no me gustan… además ese rayo nos acaba de dejar sin electricidad 

Seiya volteo hacia la ventana -si, y parece que esa tormenta está empeorando

-si sigue así, no vamos a poder regresar a la ciudad 

-y eso te preocupa mucho bombón? –pregunto Seiya regresando su mirada a ella

-no, este lugar es hermoso y no me quiero ir –dijo ella besarlo lentamente

-bueno, dado que estamos atrapados aquí y tenemos el resto de la noche para nosotros, así que dime quieres hacer? 

-mmm…vamos a seguir bailando osito -dijo Serena mientras se aferraba más al abrazo de Seiya 

-pero no podemos bailar sin música bombón, acuérdate que no hay electricidad 

-lo sé, pero quiero que me cantes la canción que me dedicaste en el concierto mientras bailamos 

Seiya le dio un pequeño beso a Serena antes de ponerse a bailar mientras cantaba cerca del oído de Serena. Se dejaron envolver por completo en la atmosfera tan romántica que tenían sin importarles la tormenta que había afuera, solo eran ellos dos, abrazados y siendo iluminados tenuemente por la luz que les proporcionaba la chimenea.

Ambos siguieron bailando hasta que sin querer, Seiya tropezó con la alfombra llevando consigo a Serena, quien cayó abrazada encima de él, dejando sus labios muy cerca el uno del otro…

-lo siento bombón, estas bien? 

-sí, mi osito amortiguo la caída… y por eso tengo que recompensarlo – Serena unió sus labios con los de Seiya y lo beso tiernamente

-siendo así, todavía estas en deuda conmigo 

-enserio? Y porque? -pregunto ella confundida 

-por aquella vez que fuimos a pescar cuando estábamos en Fuji

-cuando me caí en el lago y al sacarme caí encima de ti?

-exacto, y por eso exijo mi recompensa -dijo él con una gran sonrisa 

-pues con mucho gusto pagare mi deuda por aquella noble acción

Serena nuevamente beso a Seiya, pero esta vez un poco más apasionadamente. Sus bocas se movieron de tal forma que ninguno de los quería terminar el beso, pero tuvieron que hacerlo más por falta de aire que por gusto. Se separaron lentamente mirándose con las más hermosas de las sonrisas, tras lo que Serena se recostó en el pecho de Seiya

_-gracias osito…  
_

_-porque me das las gracias bombón? -pregunto Seiya mientras le acariciaba el cabello  
_

_-por todo lo que has hecho desde que volviste de Kinmoku, porque volviste a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, por lo que hemos vivido juntos desde entonces, pero sobre todo… -ella levanto la cabeza para verlo -porque me hiciste volver a creer en el amor cuando yo creía que este ya había desaparecido de mi vida _

_-bombón, tu también me hiciste volver a creer en el amor, por que cuando volví pensé que te encontraría comprometida o quizás casada… -él acaricio tiernamente su mejilla -pero no fue así, y al fin tuve una verdadera oportunidad de luchar por tu amor…_

_-y sin darme cuenta lo hiciste y ganaste mi corazón osito  
_

_-tú también ganaste el mío desde hace más de tres años, cuando yo me enamore de ti, y a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, este amor que te tengo no ha desaparecido ni desaparecerá, porque te amo como un loco… mi dulce bombón -susurro Seiya antes de besarla muy lentamente  
_

_-yo también te amo…_

-creo que este es el mejor momento para darte mi último regalo 

-me das a dar otro regalo! -dijo ella sorprendida 

Seiya giro su cuerpo para quedar encima de Serena -si, te dije que esta noche sería muy especial y por ello quiero darte otro regalo 

-mmm... está bien, dejare que me sigas consintiendo –dijo él antes de que Seiya se separara y caminara al sillón, mientras que ella se sentaba en la alfombra -pero te advierto que si sigues así me vas a mal acostumbrar 

-pues por mí no hay ningún problema, porque te consentir por el resto de mi vida… -dijo Seiya suspirando profundamente -ok, antes de dártelo, quiero que por favor cierres los ojos -saco de su saco una cajita roja para después sentarse junto a Serena, que obedeció la instrucción de Seiya -bombón, quiero que sepas que esto que te voy a dar, es solo una pequeña muestra de mi amor por ti… -dijo él mientras tomaba las manos de Serena para poner en ellas la cajita

Serena abre los ojos y ve sorprendida la caja -osito... esto es… 

-no me preguntes que es y mejor abre la caja para que veas lo que tiene…

Serena abrió la caja y adentro vio un hermoso collar con un dije de oro blanco cuya figura era la de una luna creciente y una estrella unidas…

-es muy hermoso… me encanta, muchas gracias osito! –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-me alegra que te guste porque de alguna manera ese dije representa la unión de la luna y su estrella 

-más bien creo que representa la unión de bombón y su osito 

-esa es otra forma de decirlo, al fin y al cabo ese dije nos representa a ambos y a nuestro amor 

-siendo así… creo que nunca me lo quitare –Serena se acerco más para besarlo lentamente -me ayudas a ponerme el dije osito?

-por supuesto –Seiya saco el dije de la caja y se siento detrás de Serena -bombón, quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto sobre el dije? 

-claro, te escucho –dijo ella mientras Seiya retiraba su cabello de la espalda

-días después de que volvimos de Fuji dibuje un boceto con la imagen del dije y se lo lleve a Hikari Yoshida para que lo hiciera –dijo él mientas terminaba de abrocharle el collar a Serena

-Hikari Yoshida, la famosa diseñadora de joyas! -dijo Serena sorprendida

-sí, incluso ella me dijo que este dije es un diseño único, ya que en ningún otro lugar había visto una pieza parecida 

-qué raro… tengo la sensación de que ya había visto una pieza parecida antes, o al menos eso creo 

-enserio? Y en donde lo habías visto? -dijo él antes de abrazarla por la cintura 

-en uno de los sueños que tuve hace algunos días 

-bombón, mañana iremos a la Luna a investigar sobre ello, así que no pienses en eso ahora 

Serena recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya -es cierto osito, dijimos que esta noche seria para nosotros y que no nos preocuparíamos por nada 

-exacto, así que no pienses en nada más –dijo él antes de bajar sus labios para besar suavemente el cuello de Serena

-osito… esta es tu manera para hacer que no piense en nada más? 

-sí, o es que acaso no te gusta que lo haga? -dijo Seiya sin dejar de besarla 

-yo no dije eso, al contrario, me encanta que lo hagas –dijo ella mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a Seiya y poder besarlo intensamente 

-te amo

-yo también te amo…

Seiya recostó a Serena lentamente en la alfombra mientras se seguían besando intensamente, mientras poco a poco se iban deshaciendo de sus ropas a medida que aumentaban los besos, las caricias, la pasión, el deseo y sobre todo el amor entre los dos. Hasta que finalmente, se entregaron el uno al otro demostrándose cuán grande era su amor…

…**..**

_Torre Lunar, Milenio de Plata…_

Serenity se encontraba a mitad de la noche caminando por los pasillos de la Torre hasta que llego a la cámara en donde se hallaba la espada lunar, en una base de piedra en el fondo de la cámara. Ella entro en completo silencio cerrando la puerta con llave…

-llego el momento Seiya, quizás pienses que esta decisión es un poco drástica, pero no lo es… no lo es porque yo te extraño demasiado, así, como te he estado extrañando desde que te fuiste a Kinmoku y te he extrañado aun más desde que supe que dejaste este mundo –dijo ella derramando una lagrima -y yo… yo te amo demasiado Seiya y me duele vivir en este mundo sin ti, sin poder ver otra vez tu sonrisa, sin ver esos hermosos zafiros que eran tus ojos, sin sentir tus besos y tus caricias, sin sentir que me rodeas entre tus brazos cuando hacíamos el amor, sin poder escuchar tu voz diciéndome cuanto me amas… -Serenity empiezo a llorar mientras sacaba la espada de su base -te necesito demasiado, necesito estar contigo Seiya -dijo aun llorando desconsoladamente

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta…  


_-la puerta está cerrada –dijo Mercury -Neptune, quizás tu espejo se equivoco y Serenity aun no esté aquí_

_-ella está ahí! Estoy segura, el espejo no se equivoca –respondió Neptune  
_

_-entonces tenemos que entrar rápido, Tierra Tiembla! –grito Uranus mientras dirigía su ataque a la puerta  
_

_-tranquila Uranus –dijo Júpiter -esa puerta está hecha de un material muy resistente y no se abrirá con un solo ataque_

_-entonces como vamos a entrar? -dijo Uranus preocupada_

_-usando las seis nuestros poderes al mismo tiempo… espero que funcione –dijo Venus -muy bien cuando diga tres, listas?_

_-de acuerdo!_

_-ok, uno… dos…_

Dentro de la cámara...

-no puede ser! me encontraron demasiado rápido! Pero ellas no van a evitar que me reúna contigo Seiya –Serenity suspiro mientras observaba la espada -solo espero que esto funcione y dentro de poco estemos juntos otra vez -dijo ella antes de clavarse la espada en el vientre

Serena grito asustada al tiempo que se despertaba y se sentó de golpe en la cama. No pasaron ni dos segundos después de eso, cuando Seiya despertó al escucharla gritar…

-que sucede? Bombón, estas bien? –dijo él totalmente preocupado

-yo… Serena toca su vientre con sus manos -si estoy bien, fue solo otro de esos sueños…

-segura que estas bien? Estas pálida 

-sí, estoy bien… es solo que este sueño fue tan real que hasta me asusta… 

-que viste en él?

-vi que… use la espada lunar para suicidarme 

-tranquila, fue solo un sueño -dijo él antes de abrazarla 

-pues para ser solo un sueño fue demasiado real, hasta tengo la sensación de la cuchilla de la espada atravesando mi cuerpo… -dijo ella suspirando profundamente -no puedo seguir así, necesito saber que quieren saber estos sueños… 

-y lo sabremos, en unas horas iremos a la Luna y averiguaremos la verdad sobre ellos, te lo prometo –Seiya le dio un pequeño beso a Serena -pero ahora deberías de dormir otro poco bombón, apenas esta amaneciendo

-no osito… con lo que vi en este ultimo sueño hasta me da miedo quedarme dormida –Serena se levanto de la cama mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana -pero tu duerme otro rato, mientras yo voy a bañarme… 

Seiya jalo a Serena con sus brazos de regreso a la cama

-y crees que te voy a dejar ir sin siquiera haberte escuchado decir "_buenos días osito!",_ mira que por como despertamos al menos necesito escuchar eso

-buenos días osito! –dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de besarlo lentamente

-buenos días bombón! -dijo él antes de volver a besarla -no te vayas a bañar todavía, quédate otro rato conmigo… 

-de verdad quiero bañarme – ella le dio un pequeño beso antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el baño -aunque… si quieres puedes alcanzarme en cinco minutos y ayudarme a enjabonarme la espalda -dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar al baño 

-bombón traviesa… 

…

Mientras tanto en el Hospital General de Tokio, Darién y Miranda salían del quirófano después de una larga cirugía…

-bueno, solo tengo que ir a ver a unos pacientes y después vamos a desayunar, está bien? –dijo Darién

-muy bien, yo también quería ir a ver a unos pacientes antes 

-entonces te veo en la cafetería en un rato -dijo él antes de separarse de Miranda 

-ok, nos vemos!... ah hola Ann! –dijo Miranda mientras se acercaba a una doctora de unos 35 años de cabello negro y alta

-hola! Por fin saliste de ese quirófano 

-ni que lo digas, toda la noche operando… lo único que quiero en este momento es comer algo y dormir un poco

-me imagino… por cierto, estas muy ocupada? es que ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis de sangre 

-un poco, iba a ver a unos pacientes antes de ir a desayunar con Darién; pero creo que puede esperar 

-perfecto, vamos a mi consultorio y ahí hablamos -dijo Ann antes de que ambas caminaran por los pasillos 

-a tu consultorio para hablar de unos análisis de sangre? Acaso tengo algo malo?

-aun no lo sé, pero es que ahí deje tus resultados 

-ahh… menos mal –dijo Miranda mientras entraba con Ann al consultorio

-bueno, aquí están. Veamos qué es lo que te ocasiona esos mareos –dijo Ann mientras tomaba los análisis de su escritorio y los empieza a leer

-con mi suerte es posible que tenga principios de anemia

-por qué tan pesimista? -pregunto Ann sorprendida

-porque nada ha resultado como he querido las últimas semanas. Así que no sorprendería que tuviera anemia, leucemia o quizás hasta algún tumor maligno

-pues te digo que afortunadamente no tienes nada de lo que mencionaste

-que bueno… entonces que tengo?

-estas embarazada

-que! Estas segura! –grito Miranda sorprendida -no habrás cambiado los análisis con los de alguien más por error

-no Miranda, estoy segura de que estas embarazada 

-embarazada… estoy embarazada –dijo la pelirroja aun sorprendida

-y se puede saber quién es el padre? –dijo Ann curiosamente 

-no te imaginas quién es? 

-cómo? Darién Chiba es el padre? -dijo Ann sorprendida 

-si 

-pero cómo? Darién y tú no son pareja desde hace tiempo 

-lo sé… pero como hace un mes fuimos a una fiesta que organizaron mis amigos de la preparatoria y estábamos tan tomados que nos dio por revivir viejos tiempos…

-y no usaron protección, verdad?

-creíamos que sí, pero es obvio que no fue así… 

-bueno, me imagino que Darién estará feliz cuando se entere de la noticia 

-para ser honesta ni siquiera sé si se lo diré… Darién últimamente ha estado muy confundido y parece que quiere volver con su ex novia a pesar de que ella tiene novio

-y tú crees que esa chica quiera volver con él? 

-ni idea… quizás si, por lo que se Darién y ella estuvieron juntos muchos años y me parece que si existe la posibilidad de que regresen ya que incluso ayer comieron juntos… Tal vez lo mejor sea que desaparezca con mi bebe de la vida de Darién y lo deje ser feliz con ella 

-tal vez… pero Darién tiene derecho de saber que será padre, al igual que ese bebe merece conocer a su padre. Así que piensa bien lo que harás Miranda

-te prometo que lo hare… pero me sería más fácil saber qué hacer si supiera que es lo piensa Darién…

…**..**

Mientras tanto del otro lado del hospital, Darién se dirigía a la habitación de Usagi Komano. Una joven de 14 años , rubia de ojos azules a quien recientemente se le había realizado un trasplante de corazón y que se encontraba leyendo el periódico en el momento en que Darién entraba a su habitación…

-buenos días Usagi! 

-hola doctor Chiba! –dijo ella volteando a verlo

-como amaneciste el día de hoy? -dijo él al llegar a lado de la cama de Usagi

-muy bien doctor, me he sentido cada día mejor desde la operación 

-me da gusto escuchar eso, si sigues así la próxima semana te podre dar de alta 

-qué bien! Así podre asistir al próximo concierto de Three Lights! -dijo ella muy emocionada 

-Usagi aunque ya estés mejor no es muy recomendable que asistas a lugares tan concurridos como lo es al ir a un concierto 

-sí, lo sé… aunque por lo que dice el periódico hubiera preferido mil veces haber asistido al concierto de ayer 

-en serio? Porque lo dices? -pregunto Darién sorprendido 

-Seiya Kou subió a su novia al escenario durante la última canción del concierto y se besaron –dijo ella mostrándole el periódico a Darién en donde aparecía una foto del beso de Serena y Seiya -por lo que dice aquí esa canción tan bonita la escribió para ella y… 

-vaya, no sabía que a ese cantante le gustara hacer tal show con mi princesa -dijo Darién molesto al ver la foto 

-doctor Chiba, porque está molesto? Usted conoce a la chica de la foto? 

- si yo la conozco… disculpa Usagi pero aun tengo que ver a otros pacientes, después regreso para ver como sigues 

-claro doctor, pero me podría regresar mi periódico, aun no término de leer ese artículo…. 

-por supuesto, con permiso -dijo él regresándole el periódico antes de salir de la habitación

**…..**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Más tarde en el departamento de Mina: Lita, Taiki y Yaten se encontraban en la cocina preparando la comida que llevarían para la reunión en casa de Haruka y Michiru, mientras que Luna y Artemis estaban en la sala observando a Mina quien estaba hablando por teléfono…

-no se preocupe señora Ikuko, en cuanto regrese Serena le digo que la llame…. si saludos a todos, hasta luego –dijo Mina antes de terminar la llamada -como es posible que Serena ni siquiera le haya dicho a su familia que Seiya era su novio y ellos se hayan enterado por los periódicos

-era de suponer, si nosotros nos enteramos anoche…

-si es cierto, pero yo me pregunto a qué hora van a volver, ya son las 10:00am –dijo Artmis

-hay Artemis, seguramente volverán hasta después de mediodía –dijo Taiki

-y más si están en esa cabaña –dijo Yaten

-si, yo también creo que van a llegar hasta más tarde –dijo Lita-que romántico por parte de Seiya el haber llevado a Serena para que conociera su cabaña

Mina se acerca a la puerta de la cocina -si, como me gustaría que Yaten le aprendiera esos detalles tan lindos a Seiya

-Mina no crees que este tatuaje es un detalle muy romántico? -dijo Yaten mientras levantaba la manga de su camisa para mostrar el tatuaje de su brazo

-y lo es amor, pero no es lo mismo… -dijo Mina antes de darle un pequeño beso 

-como que no es lo mismo? -dijo Yaten confundido 

-si Yaten, pero no es lo mismo. –dijo Lita -Seiya le compuso a Serena y se la canto ayer en el concierto, le compro una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad que todos le ayudamos a escoger y a amueblar… 

-bueno, pero eso porque el plan era que anoche Seiya le pediría a Serena que fuera su novia, no que ellos nos dijeran que ya estaban juntos –dijo Taiki

-y para mí que esos dos estaba juntos desde antes del día que Mina y yo los encontramos dormidos en la habitación de Serena –dijo Luna

-si, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero me sorprende que no… -dijo Artemis antes de ser interrumpido al escuchar el timbre -me parece que por fin llegaron Rei y Ami con los ingredientes del pastel

-voy a abrirles… -dijo Mina antes de caminar a la puerta y abrirla -Darién… 

-buenos días Mina!

-hola! Tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo ella algo seria

-lo mismo digo… disculpa que venga tan temprano, espero no ser inoportuno

-pues si eres un poco inoportuno, pero pasa -dijo Mina antes de que Darién entrara y cerrara la puerta 

Darién camino a la sala y vio ahí a Luna y Artemis -gusto en verlos de nuevo 

-lo mismo digo Darién…

-chicos, podrían dejarme a solas con Darién por favor 

-claro, estaremos en la cocina por si nos necesitas -dijo Artemis antes de caminar a la cocina con Luna

-y bien, después de dos meses de no verte, que te trae por aquí Darién? -dijo Mina muy seria 

-Serena… 

…

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-no me agrada que Mina este hablando sola con ese sujeto –dijo Yaten 

-no te preocupes Yaten, ella estará bien 

-sí, pero me preocupa que Mina se altere y empiece a gritarle a Darién –dijo Artemis

-y porque Mina haría algo así? -dijo Taiki confundido

-porque ella ha estado molesta con Darién por lo que sucedió el día que Serena y Darién terminaron –dijo Luna

-creía que ellos terminaron por que tuvieron muchos problemas durante varios meses 

-y así fue –dijo Luna -pero Darién le hizo algo terrible a Serena que hizo que ella terminara la relación definitivamente 

-que le hizo Luna? Acaso se atrevió a golpearla o algo así? 

-no, pero esto que les voy a decir no se los habíamos dicho antes por Serena. Así que no se lo vayan a contar a Seiya, ella no quiere que él lo sepa 

-no se preocupen, no le diremos nada; pero dinos que paso el día que Darién y Serena terminaron? 

-bueno, ese día Serena… 

-no puede ser! –dijo Artemis interrumpiendo a Luna -Mina ya está discutiendo con Darién! 

…**..**

De regreso a la sala… 

-por favor, si realmente amaras a Serena como dices, nunca la hubieras engañado. Así que no vengas a decirme que este arrepentido por lo sucedido por qué no puedes mentirle a la Diosa del Amor! -dijo Mina molesta 

-no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera! -grito Darién molesto 

-claro que lo tengo, lo tengo porque quiero mucho a mi amiga y no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar! 

-pues sí, Serena será tu amiga, pero ella es mi princesa y por lo tanto yo soy tu príncipe, así que te ordeno…

-un momento! ni Serena es tu princesa, ni tú eres mi príncipe así que no pretendas darme ordenes. Y si durante mucho tiempo las chicas y yo te consideramos nuestro príncipe fue por que estabas con Serena ya que nuestro deber es protegerla así como a todos los miembros de la Familia Real Lunar, por lo tanto el lugar de Príncipe de la Luna lo elige Serena, y como veo que están las cosas, ese lugar le corresponde a Seiya y no a ti! 

-está todo bien Mina? -dijo Artemis al llegar a la sala acompañado de los demás

-si Artemis, Darién ya se iba -dijo Mina mientras lo veía molesta 

-si… ya me voy, y espero verlos pronto, especialmente a ti Mina -dijo Darién molesto antes de caminar a la puerta 

-si lo mismo digo Darién, hasta luego! -dijo Mina molesta antes de que Darién saliera y cerrara la puerta

-Mina, porque empezaste a discutir con Darién? –pregunto Luna

-por Serena, vio las fotos del beso de Serena y Seiya en el concierto y el muy tonto viene a buscarla diciendo que aun la ama, que está arrepentido por lo que le hizo a Serena y que va a luchar por recuperarla otra vez, como si de verdad creyera su cuento del ex novio arrepentido…ah y para colmo pretende darme ordenes, pues a mí no me importa que sea el Príncipe de la Tierra, no por eso tiene derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de mi amiga 

Yaten se acerco a Mina y la abrazo -tranquila, no vale la pena que te enojes por culpa de él

-lo sé… pero como dice el dicho _"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que pierde su silla"_

-Mina temo decirte que así no va el dicho –dijo Lita

-enserio! –dijo Mina sorprendida -Yo creía que así iba… 

-no, lo que tú hiciste fue mezclar dos dichos –dijo Taiki -el primero es "_nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"_ y el segundo es "_el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla" _

__-hay bueno… pero entendieron lo que quise decir… 

-y hablando de decir cosas, Luna tú nos ibas a decir porque fue que terminaron Darién y Serena 

-sí, es cierto… verán, ese día… -dijo Luna antes de ser interrumpida por que se escucho nuevamente el timbre del departamento

Taiki camino hacia la puerta del departamento y al abrirla encuentra tras de ella a Rei y Ami cargando unas bolsas del supermercado, Taiki saludo a las chicas y las ayudo con las bolsas para después caminar hacia la sala para reunirse con los demás…

-chicos, no van a creer a quien vimos mientras estaba estacionando la camioneta –dijo Rei

-déjame adivinar, seguramente vieron a Darién, verdad? –dijo Lita 

-si… como lo supieron? -pregunto Ami sorprendida 

-vino a buscar a Serena y mi querida diosa del amor tuvo una pequeña discusión con él -dijo Yaten mientras veía algo serio a Mina

-eso y que les íbamos a decir a los chicos algo más, no es así Luna? 

-sí, la razón por la Serena decidió terminar con Darién definitivamente 

-así es… -dijo Taiki -y bien cual fue esa razón?

-Serena descubrió a Darién engañándola con otra chica 

-qué? –dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-ahora entiendo porque no nos lo habían dicho antes… -dijo Yaten -si Seiya lo sabe es capaz de ir a golpearlo por hacer sufrir a su bombón

-exacto, es por ello que Seiya nunca se debe de enterar de esto 

-pero como fue Serena se entero de la infidelidad de Darién? –pregunto Taiki

-fue días antes de que ustedes volvieran de Kinmoku, ella llego al departamento de Darién y lo encontró recostado en el sofá besando a otra chica, ella estaba tan sorprendida, enojada, molesta que termino con relación con Darién 

-Serena estaba tan en shock que Artemis, Luna y yo la encontramos en el parque en donde había estado llorando bajo la lluvia y fue entonces que la traje aquí –dijo Mina

-comprendo…pero lo que no entiendo es por qué si Darién ya estaba con otra mujer ahora insiste en regresar con Serena 

-bueno, hay muchas razones de ello –dijo Rei -pero la principal es la Pequeña Dama 

-la pequeña dama… ayer Haruka también la menciono después de la broma del supuesto embarazo de Serena, quien es ella? -pregunto Taiki 

-la futura hija de Serena y Darién… 

…

Mientras las chicas les contaban a los chicos la historia de Rini y Tokio de Cristal, en el Hospital General de Tokio, Miranda estaba platicando con su amiga Ann, mientras le realizaba un ultrasonido…

-entonces nadie sabe en donde está Darién? -pregunto Ann mientras seguía observando en el monitor el bebe

-no, pero creo saber por qué se fue… -dijo Mirando suspirando profundamente -pero en cuanto salga de aquí voy a ir a buscarlo

-si deberías de ir buscarlo, y más porque tiene que ver lo mismo que yo veo en el monitor 

-no insistas de nuevo Ann, aun no sé si le diré de mi embarazo a Darién… 

-pues deberías de reconsiderar eso, y más por tus bebes -dijo Ann con una ligera sonrisa 

-espera… dijiste bebes? -pregunto Miranda sorprendida 

Ann giro el monitor para que Miranda lo viera

-sí, dije bebes. Hay un segundo latido Miranda, vas a tener gemelos… 

…**.**

Más tarde, después de haber pasado toda la mañana en su cabaña, Serena y Seiya se encontraban platicando en el elevador de su edificio…

-con razón pase varios días con Rei recorriendo la ciudad en busca del lugar perfecto para la recepción de la boda, tenias a todos de cómplices para amueblar la cabaña sin que me diera cuenta 

-sí, pero ve el lado bueno bombón -se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Seiya camino tomado de la mano de Serena -la cabaña quedo muy bien amueblada, los chicos no están preocupados por que ayer no regresamos a dormir anoche, Rei y tu escogieron el club que está en la bahía de Tokio para la fiesta de mañana

-si, y pensar que mañana es la boda de Rei… ya me imagino cómo deben de estar sus nervios por el gran día -dijo ella mientras abría la puerta del departamento

Al entrar al departamento, Serena y Seiya escucharon parte de la conversación que mantenían los chicos adentro mientras se acercaban en silencio a la sala para que no los escucharan…

-por eso desde que termino la relación de Serena y Darién, ninguna de nosotras sabe exactamente qué es lo pasara en el futuro, si se fundara Tokio de Cristal o si es que algún día nacerá Rini 

-ya veo… es sorprendente esto que nos contaron y más por Serena, ella sabia como seria su vida, conoció a su hija y saber que eso no pasara por qué cambio su destino desde que esta con Seiya –dijo Yaten -me pregunto cómo sería esa niña siendo hija de Serena y Seiya…

-no lo sé, pero al menos espero que al menos tenga los ojos de bombón -dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a los demás junto a Serena 

-chicos! no los escuchamos llegar, cuánto tiempo tienen ahí? 

-el suficiente como para escuchar que hablaban de Rini 

-Seiya, tú ya sabes quién es Rini, verdad? -pregunto Lita 

-sí, sabe de Rini y de Tokio de Cristal –dijo Serena -pero no entiendo porque estaban hablando de Rini 

-por Darién, el vino a buscarte hace un rato y la menciono. –dijo Taiki -Por eso les preguntamos a las chicas quien era

-entiendo… y cuál fue la razón por la que vino a buscarme Darién? -pregunto Serena 

Mina le extiendio el periódico donde aparece el reportaje del concierto de Three Lights

-Darién al igual que tus padres, se enteraron por los medios de lo que paso en el concierto, pero me imagino que ustedes no sabían nada de esto por estar muy ocupados en su cabañita… 

-ehh… si… nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto –dijo Seiya

- y ahora que lo dicen debería de llamarle a mi familia y contarle de lo sucedido –dijo Serena 

-es lo mejor Serena, llamalos y arréglense para que nos vayamos a casa de Michiru –dijo Ami antes de que Serena y Seiya se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones

-de verdad que esos no cambian, no lo crees así Rei... Rei? -dijo Mina mientras volteaba a verla 

-ah… lo siento, que me decías?- dijo Rei un poco distraída

-que pasa Rei?-dijo Lita -estas muy distraída

-a mí se me hace que Rei ya está más nerviosa que nunca por la boda -dijo Mina alegremente 

-no, no es por eso… -respondió Rei -es solo que al ver el dije que llevaba Serena me pareció que ya lo había visto antes 

-es curioso, a mí también me pareció haber visto dije antes –dijo Ami 

-yo también tuve la misma sensación –dijo Mina 

-igual yo –dijo Lita 

-chicas, no habrán visto ese dije en alguna joyería? –pregunto Yaten 

-quizás… -susurro Rei -pero no logro recordar en donde había visto un dije que uniera una luna y una estrella…..


	13. Capitulo 13

_Hola!_

_De verdad mil gracias sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta hermosa historia!_

_Hoy les traigo un par de capítulos más de este fic que ya está por llegar a su fin, pero descuiden que esta historia tiene su continuación llamada __**El Deseo de la Luna! **__Si les ha gustado lo que han leído hasta ahora, esperen a leer esta nueva historia a la que le tengo un gran cariño por lo especial que es para mí y porque tiene más de una sorpresa en su trama._

_Ah! antes de que se me olvide, les aviso que la próxima semana voy a subir un nuevo fic! Un pequeño regalo por mi cumpleaños que quiero compartir con ustedes!_

El fic es de mi autoría y se llama _**Sombras del Destino.**__ Es algo un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora en mis otras historias, pero de verdad espero que les guste, ya me dirán que piensan cuando les deje una probadita la próxima semana..._

_Ok, ya me extendí más de lo que quería, ahora si les dejo el capitulo 13 y 14! Espero que los disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

**Capitulo 13**

Darién se encontraba en su departamento viendo varias fotografías de él junto con Serena y Rini mientras seguía bebiendo whisky para evitar recordar lo que sucedido hace poco más de dos meses…

_-Flashback-_

_Serena estaba saliendo del edificio cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba el brazo._

_-espera, por favor necesitamos hablar… -dijo Darién al detenerla_

_-hablar? De que necesitamos hablar si ya todo está muy claro_

_-escúchame por favor, ella no significa nada para mí_

_-si se noto claramente que ella no significa nada ti -dijo Serena sarcásticamente_

_-Serena por favor entremos y te explicare las cosas_

_-no hay nada de qué hablar y sabes que, esto se acabo._

_En ese momento empezó a llover y Serena salió corriendo mientras Darién solo observaba como ella se alejaba rápidamente bajo la lluvia, al tiempo que Miranda salía del edificio y se acercaba a Darién…  
_

_-ahora entiendo porque no querías que viniéramos a tu departamento Darién, quien era ella? -dijo Miranda molesta al llegar junto a Darién  
_

_-Miranda, vamos adentro y te explicare todo…_

_-no Darién, quien era? Tu novia? Tu esposa? _

_- ella… ella era mi novia  
_

_- ya veo… ella si era tu novia, no como yo que llevo cuatro meses creyendo que yo soy tu novia cuando en realidad soy tu amante… sabes yo creía que eras diferente pero ya me di cuenta que no es así, creí que realmente me amabas, pero ya vi que solo estuviste jugando con esa chica y conmigo_

_-yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero trata de entenderme Miranda, he estado con mi novia muchos años y después mi relación con ella empezó a deteriorarse y luego te conocí y vi me di cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que eres y no se… me deje llevar por mis impulsos y…-Darién suspiro profundamente -ahora no se realmente que es lo que siento por ti…_

_-entonces nosotros no podemos estar juntos, no hasta que no sepas que quieres o a quien quieres_

_-sí, es lo mejor para ambos… pero al menos podemos ser amigos?_

_-realmente crees que podemos ser amigos después de lo que hemos vivido juntos?  
_

_-no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos _

_Miranda suspiro profundamente - tienes razón, somos personas adultas y trabajamos en el mismo lugar, así que lo mejor para ambos es que seamos amigos…  
_

_-Fin del Flashback-__  
_  
-a pesar de lo que siento por ella, Miranda debe de seguir siendo solo una amiga si es que quiero ver nacer a Rini –dijo Darién antes de tomar otro poco de su copa mientras veía una foto de Rini y él

Poco después sonó el timbre de su departamento y fue a abrir la puerta…

-Miranda… 

-me quede esperándote mucho rato para que desayunáramos -dijo ella mientras entraba al departamento 

-sí, lo siento… pero es que tuve que salir a resolver un asunto

-un asunto? No me digas que eres Superman y fuiste a salvar al mundo

-no exactamente, pero si he salvado al mundo varias veces porque yo soy Tuxedo Mask -dijo él antes de beber otro poco de whisky 

-Tuxedo Mask! Entonces yo soy Sailor V… 

-no menciones a la gritona de Sailor V… -dijo él bebiendo otro poco de Whisky -afortunadamente tu eres mucho más madura y bonita que ella

-Darién ya debes de estar muy borracho porque hablas de Sailor V como si la conocieras 

-es que si conozco a esa rubia gritona que no respeta a la autoridad -dijo él antes de beber más whisky 

-creo que ya bebiste suficiente por hoy -dijo ella tratando de quitarle la copa 

Darién camino a la sala y lleno su copa -no es cierto, pero sería bueno que me acompañaras con una copa 

-no Darién, creo que hoy no tomare alcohol… 

-enserio! –dijo él sorprendido -Tú siempre bebes conmigo, estas enferma? 

-no, claro que no… -respondio ella un poco nerviosa .pero tú sabes que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien estos días, así que prefiero no tomar por un tiempo

-si es cierto... ahora que lo recuerdo, ya te entrego Ann los resultados de los análisis que te hiciste? 

-no, todavía no -dijo ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo 

-qué extraño, como es muy amiga tuya creí que los tendría rápido

-si yo también, quizás para mañana los tenga listos… -dijo Miranda suspirando profundamente -por cierto aun no me dices porque te fuiste del hospital ella mañana

-es que… fui a tratar de resolver un problema que tenia

-y supongo que ese problema tiene que ver con Serena, verdad?

-por qué crees que tiene que ver con ella? 

-porque una enfermera me dijo que después de ver a Usagi Komano, saliste diciendo que tenias un asunto que resolver, y me imagino que tiene que ver con lo que salió publicado en los periódicos acerca del concierto de Three Lights, y es por eso estas bebiendo a las tres de la tarde

-si, fui a buscarla pero no la encontré. Parece que salió desde temprano con ese sujeto no… por eso vine aquí y saque una botella de whisky 

-ya veo… Darién si has estado buscándola es porque tú ya decidiste lo que quieres, no es así? Quieres volver con ella? 

-Miranda… yo… 

-dime la verdad por favor, aun estas enamorado de ella? 

-yo… -murmuro él dando un largo suspiro -si… aun estoy enamorado de Serena

Miranda volteo a la mesa de la sala y logra ver varias fotografías de Darién, Serena y Rini -ya veo… si no fuera así no tendrías aquí tantas fotos de ella… 

-Miranda, se que lo que te voy a decir quizás no te guste, pero yo tengo toda una historia con Serena y aunque ella este saliendo con alguien, el lazo que hay entre ella y yo es más grande que cualquier cosa y sé que pronto volveremos a estar juntos 

Miranda tomo las manos de Darién mientras lo mira a los ojos -entiendo y te agradezco tu honestidad, y por ello me será más fácil decirte que me voy a ir a Vancouver

-si es por lo que te dije… 

-no, no es por eso. Es que… -ella dio un largo suspiro -tu sabes que mi hermano es director en una importante clínica en Vancouver, y hace unos días me llamo diciendo que me ofrecía un puesto como jefa de residentes, el cual voy a aceptar y por ello me iré de Tokio en un par de semanas 

-ya veo… aunque he de decirte que no me gusta la idea de que te vayas 

-bueno, al menos sé que me vas a extrañar -dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa 

-y como no lo haría si eres una gran persona y doctora, y sé que serás una gran jefa de residentes aunque te advierto que voy a visitarte cada que pueda

-de acuerdo, pero te aviso desde ahorita que quiero que me hagas una fiesta de despedida

-claro, lo que quieras con tal de estar contigo todo el tiempo posible antes de que te vayas... que te parece si ordenamos algo para comer y me platicas un poco de lo que haremos las próximas dos semanas… 

…**..**

Poco después, en casa de Haruka y Michiru, todos se encontraban comiendo mientras Serena y Seiya les platicaban como fue que inicio su noviazgo, porque no les habían contado nada antes…

-en serio que se pasaron con su sorpresa en el concierto chicos –dijo Yaten -Taiki y yo ya no sabíamos si seguir cantando o que hacer después de ese beso

-hay tampoco sean exagerados, creo que fue la mejor forma de que el mundo se enterara de lo mucho que amo a Bombón -dijo él mientras veía a Serena con una sonrisa

-ya lo creo… ahora que lo recuerdo Serena, no nos has dicho que te dijeron tu familia sobre tu noviazgo con Seiya –dijo Lita

-pues están muy contentos; mis padres dicen que en las fotos del periódico me veo más feliz que nunca e incluso quieren que vayamos a verlos a Osaka la próxima semana 

-pues si que tienen razón gatita, esa sonrisa no te la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo Haruka antes de beber un poco de agua 

-en eso creo que coincidimos todos –dijo Andrew -me da mucho gusto verte tan feliz Serena y más de que estés con alguien como Seiya que te quiere tanto…

-exacto… por cierto Serena, el dije que llevas es muy bonito, en donde lo compraste? -pregunto Hotaru 

-no lo compre, me lo regalo Seiya anoche 

-y donde lo compraste Seiya? –pregunto Rei -Porque tengo la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes?

-eso es imposible Rei, ese dije lo mande hacer con Hikari Yoshida, la diseñadora de joyas, y ella me dijo que no existe otro diseño igual… 

-qué raro, al igual que Rei, siento ya había visto algún dije similar antes –dijo Michiru

-al igual que yo… -dijo Haruka

-no son las únicas, Lita, Mina y yo también creemos haber visto ese dije antes, solo que no recuerdo en donde -dijo Ami un poco pensativa 

-quizás lo habrán visto en algún sueño… -dijo Setsuna 

-un sueño… como en qué clase de sueño Setsuna? -pregunto Serena algo confundida

-en la clase de sueños que ocultan acontecimientos importantes de nuestro pasado, princesa 

-como que acontecimientos? 

-los más hermosos y en ocasiones dolorosos para el corazón de quien tiene esos sueños 

-sueños que ocultan acontecimientos hermosos y dolorosos para el corazón de quien los tiene… -susurro Serena confundida

_-Flashback-  
_

_Dentro de la habitación de la Princesa Serenity, Sailor Uranus vio a Serenity recostada en la cama observando su mano izquierda, en la cual tenía dos dijes: uno en forma de luna creciente y el otro en forma de estrella…_

_-Serenity… Serenity, soy yo Uranus_

_- Uranus… -Dijo Serenity derramando una lagrima -Uranus dime por que? Por que se tenia que morir Seiya? Porque? –dijo ella empezando a llorar con fuerza mientras apretaba los dijes que estaban en su mano_

_-Serenity… -Uranus se acerco a la cama para abrazarla_

_-Fin del Flashback-  
_

-Serena… Serena estas bien? –dijo Mina 

-ehh... discúlpenme, necesito tomar un poco de aire –dijo Serena antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir al jardín

-que le sucedió a Serena? -dijo Nicolás confundido 

-quizás fue algo relacionado con lo que comentaron sobre los sueños 

-quizás… perdón voy a ver que tiene bombón -dijo Seiya levantándose de su lugar

Cuando Seiya salió al jardín encontró a Serena caminando cerca de las rosales…

-bombón… saliste así por lo que dijo Setsuna sobre los sueños -dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella 

-si… y también porque creo que sea porque las chicas dicen que habían viso este dije antes –dijo Serena mientras tocaba su dije con su mano 

-porque dices eso? 

-antes de que saliera de la casa, de repente vi la imagen del sueño en donde vi dos dijes, uno en forma de luna y el otro de estrella… además escuchaste lo que dijo Setsuna sobre los sueños. Me da la impresión de que ella sabe lo que me pasa y por alguna razón no me lo ha dicho… 

-entonces tenemos que volver y preguntarle que sabe ella al respecto 

-no, si ella no ha dicho nada es por algo… lo mejor será esperar unas horas más hasta que vayamos a la Luna para que averigüemos que me sucede… lo mejor será que regresemos osito, los demás deben de estar preocupados por la manera en que salí de la casa  
-si, pero antes…

Seiya se acerco más a Serena, inclino su cabeza hacia el rostro de ella y la beso suavemente, sin ser conscientes de que Michiru se acercaba a la pareja y observaba la romántica escena…

-veo que ya te sientes mejor Serena

Serena volteo a verla ligeramente sonrojada -eh… si Michiru, ya estoy mejor 

-entonces entremos, todavía tenemos que probar el pastel que trajo Lita 

-bueno señoritas, vayamos a comer pastel -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa antes de volver con Serena y Michiru a la casa 

…

Al igual que la noche anterior, la lluvia se hacía nuevamente presente en la ciudad de Tokio, y en el departamento de Darién…

-segura de que ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto Darién

Miranda bebió un poco de agua -sí, solo necesito descansar… lo mejor es que me vaya a casa 

-de acuerdo, entonces te llevare a casa

-no es necesario Darién, aun no estás en tus 5 sentidos; tomare un taxi en la esquina 

Darién tomo las llaves de su auto y se las entrego a Miranda -llévate mi auto, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que no estás en un taxi a esta hora… 

-pero yo… 

-nada de peros Miranda, mañana me regresas las llaves en el hospital 

-ok, entonces nos veremos mañana -dijo ella antes de caminar hacia la puerta 

-sí, buenas noches –dijo Darién antes de que Miranda saliera del departamento y se recargara en la puerta -ahora que Miranda se ira de Tokio, todo será más fácil para que recupere a Serena y pueda ver nacer a Rini… 

…

Más tarde, después de la reunión en casa de Haruka y Michiru, Seiya manejaba de regreso a casa mientras Serena estaba dormitando durante el trayecto…

-deberías de dormir un poco bombón, tienes varios días sin dormir bien 

-no quiero dormir osito… -dijo ella bostezando -y menos si en un rato nos iremos a la Luna 

-por esa misma razón debes de descansar un poco 

-pero tengo miedo de quedarme dormida y más si vuelvo a tener un sueño tan horrible como el de anoche 

-no te preocupes por eso, yo estaré contigo cuando despiertes, ahora duerme un poco 

-está bien osito -dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida

Poco después Seiya llegaba al estacionamiento del edificio de su departamento, seguidos por un auto plateado del cual bajaron Yaten, Mina, Luna y Artemis, quienes se acercaban al auto de Seiya mientras este bajaba del auto…

-por fin llegamos… ya solo quiero dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo –dijo Yaten

-opino lo mismo –dijo Artemis -mañana será un día muy agitado por la boda

-pues parece que bombón ya les gano chicos –dijo Seiya mientras abría la puerta del lado de Serena y la cargaba en sus brazos

-cómo? Serena está dormida? -dijo Luna sorprendida 

-sí, se quedo dormida mientras veníamos para acá 

-se ve tan tranquila dormida –dijo Mina contemplando a su amiga -me gustaría saber que está soñando 

-créeme que a mí también me gustaría saber que sueña, bombón -dijo Seiya mientras miraba con dulzura a Serena 

…**.**

_  
Torre Lunar, Milenio de Plata_

Tras una gran explosión, la puerta de la Cámara donde se hallaba Serenity fue derrumbada, y al entrar Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Venus, Uranus y Neptune encontraron a Serenity en el suelo teniendo clavada en su vientre la espada Lunar. Uranus corrio hacia Serenity y saco lentamente la espada de su cuerpo para después hacer presión en la herida

_-que hiciste Serenity!  
_

_- lo necesario…. para volver a estar con Seiya -dijo Serenity débilmente  
_

_Mercury tomo la muñeca de Serenity para tomar su pulso -está bajando su pulso, tenemos que sacarla de aquí rápido _

_-pero se va a salvar verdad? Serenity sobrevivirá? -pregunto Júpiter preocupada_

_-sí, pero tenemos que teletransportarla para que la atiendan pronto  
_

_-no chicas… déjenme morir aquí –dijo Serenity cada vez más débil  
_

_-no hables, pronto estarás bien  
_

_-escúchame Serenity, si vez una luz, por ningún motivo vayas a ella –dijo Venus_

_- una luz… -dijo Serenity antes de desmayarse  
_

_-Serenity!_

Una luz resplandeciente, casi cegadora, fue lo único que podía ver Serenity. Ya no sentía dolor alguno por la herida que tenia, ni sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, paz y tranquilidad era lo único que podía sentir en aquel lugar…  


_-dónde estoy? Acaso este es el cielo? –dijo ella mientras observaba aquel lugar_

_-no, este no es el cielo Serenity. Aunque el simple hecho de verte si me hace creer que lo es  
_

_-esa voz…_

Al voltear ve a unos pasos de ella a Seiya, y sin dudarlo corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad…

-no puedo creerlo, eres tu Seiya… te extrañe tanto -dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente al abrazo de Seiya

_-yo también te he extrañado demasiado Serenity…-dijo él estrechándola en sus brazos, mientras daba un largo suspiro -pero lamentablemente no podemos estar juntos _

_Serenity se separo del abrazo para mirarlo sorprendida -que quieres decir? _

_-que debes volver, estas aquí solo por un momento y después volverás a retomar tu vida  
_

_-no, no quiero volver! quiero quedarme aquí contigo Seiya!  
_

_Seiya acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Serenity -no sabes cuándo deseo que estemos juntos de nuevo, pero eso no puede ser posible Serenity, te esperan grandes cambios a tu regreso_

_-cambios? que clase de cambios?  
_

_-por ejemplo que…. pronto conocerás a alguien de quien te enamoras  
_

_-no, yo estoy enamorada de ti Seiya! Yo te amo! _

_-yo también te amo Serenity… pero lo que te estoy diciendo sucederá sin que puedas evitarlo  
_

_-qué? eso no tiene sentido?  
_

_-lo sé, pero te esperan aun muchas cosas buenas en esta vida, y en nuestra siguiente cumpliré mi promesa -dijo él con una sonrisa  
_

_-y como estas tan seguro de eso?  
_

_-por que se que en nuestra siguiente viviremos lo que tanto anhelamos en esta, así que no te preocupes por eso_

_-pero, y si en nuestra siguiente vida olvido todo lo que vivimos juntos? Como sabré que eres tu cuando nos reencontremos?  
_

_-no lo sé… lo que si se es que cuando nos reencontremos, al verte en mi volverá todo el amor que siento por ti, es más, te llamare de una forma muy especial _

_-enserio? Y como me llamaras?  
_

_-Bombón…_

-bombón! Bombón despierta!

Seiya no dejaba de llamar desesperado a Serena mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella estando sentado junto a ella en la cama, hasta que ella finalmente abrió lentamente los ojos 

-osito! Que sucede? 

-qué bueno que despertaste, bombón… estabas hablando dormida, y por lo que decías me estabas asustando?

-enserio? que estaba diciendo? -pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en la cama 

-repetías una y otra vez que no querías volver, que no te querías ir. Recuerdas que estabas soñando?

-es muy confuso lo poco que recuerdo… es más, por un momento me pareció verte en mi sueño 

-a mi? –dijo él sorprendido -Si mal no recuerdo, habías dicho que todos tus sueños se relacionaban con tu vida en el Milenio de Plata; y nosotros no nos conocimos en esa época 

-lo sé, es muy extraño. Quizás el sueño que tuve sea el primero que no se relacione con los anteriores… 

-sí, quizás sea eso… 

-por cierto, qué hora es?

-es medianoche, y todos ya están dormidos. Así que es buen momento para irnos a la Luna

Serena se levanto rápidamente de la cama y saco del closet unos jeans, unos tenis y un suéter blanco - muy bien, solo me cambio y nos vamos 

-no es necesario que te cambies, te ves muy linda así 

-gracias, pero tengo que usar ropa más cómoda para poder caminar sobre las ruinas –dijo Serena antes de entrar al baño que estaba en su habitación

-ruinas? Porque la Luna está en ruinas? –pregunto él sorprendido

-por que nos ataco el Negaverso. Era una fuerza maligna que trato de conquistar la Tierra y la Luna logrando destruir todo a su paso, hasta que mi madre, la Reina Serenity, sacrifico su vida usando el Cristal de Plata para detener al Negaverso y darnos a todos los que fallecimos durante el ataque una nueva oportunidad de vivir en la Tierra -dijo ella mientras se cambiaba

-ya veo… por cierto bombón, como dijiste que se llamaba tu madre? 

-Serenity, porque preguntas? 

-es que me parece que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no logro recordar en donde 

-quizás yo lo había mencionado antes, Serenity era mi nombre durante el Milenio de Plata -dijo ella mientras salía del baño -como me veo? 

-Tan hermosa como siempre –dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un pequeño beso -ahora si nos vamos? 

-casi…

Serena se separo de Seiya y camino hacia un mueble que estaba a la derecha de la cama y saca un par de linternas junto con su broche de transformación, para después transformarse en Sailor Moon…

-lista para que descubramos que ocultan tus sueños? –pregunto Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de Serena

-si osito, aunque me asusta un poco lo que vayamos a descubrir

-no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos

En ese momento Serena uso el Cristal de Plata, el cual envolvió a Serena y a Seiya en una luz blanca teletransportandolos camino a la Luna.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Mientras tanto en la Luna, Sailor Plut y la Reina Serenity se encontraban conversando en el Salón del Trono…

-entiendo –dijo la Reina Serenity dando un suspiro -y crees que también las guardianas empiecen a recordar?

-no lo sé con certeza, quizás ellas recuerden más adelante –respondió Plut -pero lo que me preocupa, es el hecho de que el joven Seiya le diera ese dije a la Princesa, me hace creer que inconscientemente el también está empezando a recordar su vida pasada 

-no necesariamente Plut, por lo que me has informado, el joven Seiya sigue sintiendo un gran amor por mi hija y es ese amor el que le permitió cumplir su promesa. Así que no te preocupes demasiado Plut -dijo la Reina mientras caminaba hacia las ventanas desde donde pudo observar una luz blanca que se acercaba a la Luna -parece que dentro de poco llegaran al Palacio… -volteo a ver a Plut -ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

-si, Su Majestad….

…

Poco después, Seiya y Serena aterrizaron en un camino en medio de un bosque, desde el cual, se podía observar el Palacio Lunar…

-vaya, no recordaba lo hermosa que se ve la Tierra desde aquí -dijo Serena mientras observaba a la Tierra 

-lo sé, la vista desde aquí es maravillosa, las estrellas se ven tan cercanas en especial aquella –dijo Seiya señalando una estrella que brillaba con gran intensidad

Serena volteo a ver la estrella que señalo Seiya -si, es muy hermosa…  
_  
-Flashback- _

_-Serenity, vez aquella estrella –dijo levantando la mano señalando un punto en el cielo_

_-si..._

_-es tuya_

_-como que mía?_

_-sí, esa estrella representa nuestro amor y por eso es tuya_

_Serenity se acerco a él y lo beso nuevamente -gracias_

_-y por qué?_

_- porque como esa estrella es mía, significa que nuestro amor durara esta vida y la siguiente, y la siguiente…_

_-así es, nuestro amor nunca desaparecerá –dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos con más fuerza antes de besarla tiernamente_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-bombón? bombón? 

-eh… que pasa osito? -pregunto ella un poco distraída 

-estas bien? 

-sí, estoy bien. Es solo que al ver esa estrella… recordé algunas imágenes de mis sueños pero eran muy borrosas –Serena suspiro mientras prendía su linterna para ver a su alrededor y alcanza a ver parte del Palacio -el Palacio no está lejos, vamos

Seiya también prendió su linterna y empiezo a caminar junto a Serena -en donde aterrizamos, bombón? 

-cerca de la parte trasera del Palacio, en el bosque de la Soledad. Recuerdo que solía venir a montar a caballo muy seguido con las chicas antes del accidente

-cual accidente?

-las chicas y yo solíamos competir para ver quién podía correr más rápido en su caballo… pero en una ocasión, me caí de mi caballo y quede muy herida, incluso me dejo una herida en el vientre

-pero como fue que caíste si eres muy buena montando a caballo 

-ni siquiera yo lo sé osito, no recuerdo el accidente. Lo único que recuerdo es que Rei siempre me regañaba por querer salir del Palacio en lugar de estar en cama descansando -dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa 

-hasta yo te hubiera regañado por no hacer caso a las indicaciones del doctor

-no me digas eso osito! No me gustaría que Me regañaras por algo que sucedió hace mucho -dijo ella aferrándose al brazo de Seiya 

-hay bombón! No tienes remedio… -dijo él con una sonrisa divertida

Serena y Seiya siguieron platicando un rato más antes de que llegaran a lo que alguna vez fueron los Jardines del Palacio. A medida que continuaban su camino hacia el Palacio, de lo que alguna vez fueron hermosas flores, solo se podían observar algunas ramas secas que formaban parte del desolado aspecto del lugar. Esculturas, fuentes rotas a su alrededor y al fondo, un Palacio dañado: paredes rotas, columnas caídas y techos caídos era lo único que se podía observar en aquel lugar…

-este lugar luce igual a Kinmoku después del ataque de Sailor Galaxia –dijo Seiya mientras observaba el Palacio y lo que parecía una persona dentro de él 

-ni siquiera quiero pensar como hubiese quedado la Tierra si Galaxia hubiera ganado aquella batalla, verdad osito?... Osito que pasa?

-creo que hay alguien dentro del Palacio 

-eso es imposible, no creo que alguien pueda estar en un sitio tan desolado como este 

-es extraño me pareció que había alguien ahí -dijo él señalando una de las habitaciones del tercer piso con su linterna 

-yo no veo a nadie –dijo ella antes de observar una sombra que se movía 

-lo sabia! Espera aquí bombón… 

-a dónde vas? 

-a averiguar quién mas esta aquí…

Seiya subió por una de las columnas hasta que entro en esa habitación, la cual estaba vacía. Mientras que Serena observaba a su alrededor esperando a que regresara, hasta que finalmente vio que Seiya se asomo por la ventana…

-no hay nadie aquí bombón! –grito él desde la ventana de la habitación} 

-te lo dije, era imposible que alguien estuviera aquí!

-espérame ahí, en un momento bajo 

-espera, creo que en donde estas es un buen lugar para empezar a investigar

-enserio? En dónde estoy? 

-en mi habitación! Porque no revisas que encuentras: papeles, fotos, dibujos mientras yo subo 

-bien, pero ten cuidado 

-si! –dijo ella antes de entrar al Palacio

-ok… por donde debo empezar -dijo él mientras observaba la habitación 

…

Poco después, Serena se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Palacio mientras seguía contemplando el que alguna vez fue su hogar, hasta que finalmente llego al tercer piso, hasta que se detuvo mientras observaba con detenimiento una de las puertas…

-porque me siento tan extraña al ver esta puerta, si esta era una de las habitaciones para los huéspedes… -susurro para si misma, tras lo que dio un suspiro -mejor me apresuro, mi osito me está esperando -dio un par de pasos para después detenerse nuevamente a ver la puerta -aunque… me puede esperar unos minutos más –dijo Serena antes de acercarse a la puerta para abrirla

_-Flashback-__  
_

_Serenity entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta tras de ella_

_-Seiya, yo sé que es un poco tarde pero…Seiya! -camino a lo largo de la habitación y la encuentra vacía -que extraño, pensé que estaría aquí  
_

_-Serenity?... que haces aquí? –pregunto Seiya al salir del baño solo usando una toalla que cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo  
_

_-ehh… lo siento –dijo ella totalmente sonrojada -creo que volveré después -dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta_

_-espera… -Seiya la detiene al tomar su mano -porque estás aquí a esta hora?  
_

_Serenity volteo a verlo -es que... como mi madre salió hacia Urano y no regresara hasta mañana en la noche, y estaba pensando que podríamos ir al bosque a ver luciérnagas  
_

_-enserio? Y no quieres que hagamos otra cosa antes de ir al bosque -dijo él mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo para abrazarla_

_-mmm… solo si me prometes que después iremos a ver las luciérnagas  
_

_-por supuesto, sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… -dijo él antes de besarla_

___-Fin del Flashback-_

-esta era la habitación de ese hombre y yo tenía una relación con el, pero por que no logro ver su rostro en mis recuerdos? -dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama desde donde pudo ver una cajita roja en el mueble junto a la cama -y esto… -tomo la caja y la abrió -porque está aquí esto? -dijo ella sorprendida al ver el contenido de la caja 

…**..**

Mientras tanto, Seiya seguía revisando el cajón superior del buro derecho de la cama hasta que encontró una cajita roja y al abrirla se sorprendió de su contenido…

-que hace aquí esto? -dijo él al ver un dije en forma de estrella

_-Flashback-_

_-Princesa, este dije no es suyo -dijo Taiki al entregarle un dije en forma de estrella  
_

_-donde lo encontraste? –pregunto ella_

_-Taiki lo saco de entre los escombros de la Bóveda Real –dijo Seiya_

_-es suyo el dije Princesa? –pregunto Yaten_

_-no, este dije le perteneció a mi abuela -dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa al ver el dije  
_

_-era de la Reina Kimiko! -dijo Taiki sorprendido  
_

_-sí. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, ella siempre me contaba diferentes cuentos todas las antes de dormir, pero mi favorita siempre fue la que tiene que ver con un dije igual a este  
_

_-Un dije igual?  
_

_-así es, su hermano, el Príncipe Seiya tenía un dije igual, el cual le entrego al amor de su vida_

_-al amor de su vida? –dijo Taiki confundido -que no el Príncipe Seiya murió sin casarse al final de la Guerra de las Flores?_

_-así fue, pero hay algo que los libros de historia no cuentan. –Dijo la Princesa Kakyuu -Meses antes, el Príncipe Seiya se enamoro de una hermosa Princesa a la cual tuvo que dejar para luchar durante la Guerra, pero antes de partir, él le dio su dije como promesa de que algún día se volverían a ver. Mi abuela me decía que durante la Guerra, el Príncipe todo el tiempo le hablaba de aquella Princesa, de cuanto la extrañaba y de que cuando terminara la guerra volvería con ella para casarse, pero lamentablemente eso no fue posible ya que el Príncipe murió…_

_-y que fue de la Princesa?  
_

_-no estoy segura. Lo poco que se es que ella sufrió mucho por la muerte de su amado, incluso se dice que ella trato de suicidarse… aunque hay quien dice que ella se volvió a enamorar _

_-y recuerda de que reino era ella? -pregunto Seiya  
_

_-mmm… no recuerdo de que reino era, solo que se encontraba muy lejos, al otro lado de la galaxia  
_

_-vaya, al otro lado de la galaxia hay muchos reinos -dijo Taiki un poco pensativo  
_

_-será difícil saber de donde era ella –dijo Yaten -Princesa, de casualidad usted no sabe su nombre o como era ella?  
_

_-sí, ella se llamaba Serenity…  
_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Serenity… habrá sido bombón de quien se enamoro del Príncipe Seiya?_ –_susurro Seiya mientrasen ese momento se abría la puerta de la habitación -quien está ahí? –dijo él mientras cerraba la caja del dije dejándola sobre el buro para iluminar la puerta

-soy yo osito! -dijo Serena con una sonrisa caminando hacia el 

-estaba preocupado por ti bombón, tardaste mucho en llegar aquí. En donde estabas? 

-lo siento, es que cuando venia para hacia aquí descubrí algo importante en una habitación a la que entre 

-enserio? A que habitación entraste? 

-en la habitación del hombre que aparece en mis sueños, y al estar ahí tuve un recuerdo un tanto… íntimo 

-a que te refieres con íntimo? 

-a que… en mi recuerdo ese hombre usaba solamente una toalla y creo que mantenía una relación con el por qué parecía que iba a hacer el amor con él y… 

-ya bombón, no quiero saber esos detalles -dijo Seiya un poco molesto separándose de ella

-estas celoso? 

-yo celoso? Claro que no, no estoy celoso y menos si ahora me doy cuenta de que estamos aquí para descubrir que tuviste otro novio aparte de Darién en tu vida pasada y… 

Serena se acerco a Seiya y le dio un pequeño beso -no te pongas celoso osito, a mí no me importa cuántos novios haya tenido en mi vida pasada, lo único que me importa es mi actual novio en esta vida, entendiste?

-si es así bombón, entonces volvamos a la Tierra. No me está gustando lo que descubriste 

-aun no, necesito encontrarle explicación a dos cosas muy importantes 

-a que cosas? 

-la primera –Serena saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un dije en forma de Luna creciente y se lo muestra a Seiya -porque estaba mi dije en su habitación si yo creía que lo había perdido cuando tuve ese accidente con el caballo

-y la segunda? 

-quiero saber quién es el hombre que aparece en mis sueños 

-bombón, creo que yo sé quién era ese hombre… 

-enserio? –dijo ella sorprendida -quien es? 

-él era el Príncipe Seiya, hermano de la Reina Kimiko y tío abuelo de la Princesa Kakyuu 

-que! –dijo ella totalmente sorprendida -Se llama igual que tu osito… 

-ya lo sé, pero dudo mucho que haya sido yo ese príncipe. Pero por lo que se, hay muchas posibilidades de que él sea el hombre que has visto en tus sueños

-que te hace creer eso?

-cuando regrese a Kinmoku después de la Guerra con Galaxia, entre los escombros del Palacio encontramos un dije en forma de estrella el cual pertenecía a la Reina Kimiko. –Seiya camino hacia el buro y tomo la cajita roja -La Princesa Kakyuu nos conto que existen dos dijes iguales: el de la Reina Kimiko y el del Príncipe Seiya, el cual se lo entrego al amor de su vida, una Princesa llamada Serenity… 

-y crees que yo soy la Princesa a la que le dio el dije? 

-sí, y la única forma de estar seguros de eso es que me digas si habías visto esto antes -dijo él antes de abrir la caja para mostrarle el dije en forma de estrella

-si, ya lo había visto –dijo Serena observando detenidamente el dije -ahora entiendo porque halle mi dije en esa habitación. Yo le di mi dije, al igual que él me dio el dije de estrella… Recuerdo que me dijo que lo llevara conmigo hasta que él regresara…

-pero lamentablemente la muerte le impidió volver

_-Flashback_-

_-llegaron noticias de Kinmoku!_

_-de Seiya! –dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, se acerco a la Reina y se siento a su lado -como esta? que te dijo Neptune?_

_-si… es sobre el Príncipe Seiya… enviaron esta pequeña caja –dijo la Reina abriendo su mano para mostrar una pequeña caja roja para entregársela a Serenity_

_-mamá, pero dime como esta Seiya? Ya va a volver?_

_-será mejor que abras la caja hija…_

_-está bien, de seguro es un regalo… -Serenity abrió la caja y vio un dije en forma de luna creciente -no…no puede ser… -dijo ella empezando a llorar -mamá dime que no! Seiya no… él no… no puede estar muerto! No! no! Seiya!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-por eso desperté llorando aquella noche –susurro Serena mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla al recordar aquel sueño

-estas bien bombón? 

-Si… - Serena limpio rápidamente la lagrima de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, dando una pequeña son sonrisa a su novio -como murió el Príncipe Seiya?

-murió al final de la Guerra de las Flores. Kinmoku es un planeta que posee flores únicas cuyas propiedades pueden curar cualquier enfermedad además de que ayudan a la gente a tener una larga vida, por esa razón ataco la Reina Nerisa, cuya obsesión por vivir eternamente la hizo atacar Kinmoku en busca de aquellas flores. La Guerra duro varios meses hasta que el Príncipe Seiya junto con Lord Taiki, Duque de Eita y Lord Yaten, Conde de Daichi unieron sus fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo, lo cual lograron, pero desafortunadamente los tres murieron 

-nunca había escuchado esa historia… aunque es curioso que tú y los chicos lleven los mismos nombres de esos 3 hombres 

-sí, de hecho nuestros padres nos pusieron esos nombres en honor de esos 3 héroes 

-ya veo… no entiendo cómo es que no recordaba algo así, yo le di mi dije en forma de Luna y él me dio el suyo en forma de estrella… 

-curioso, dijes en forma de Luna y Estrella supongo que si los juntas formarían el dije que yo te di bombón 

-si osito, si unimos los dijes si formarían uno idéntico al que tú me diste! 

Seiya saco el dije de estrella de la cajita –ahora tiene sentido lo que me dijiste en la cabaña

-si los unimos formarían un dije idéntico al mío –dijo Serena antes de juntar el dije de Luna con el de estrella

Al momento en que Seiya y Serena unieron los dijes, una gran luz envolvió la habitación, la cual al desaparecer les mostro una hermosa habitación; las paredes lucían con hermosos cuadros, los muebles no estaban dañados. Aquel lugar lucia como en sus mejores tiempos, en el pasado, durante el Milenio de Plata...

-que sucedió? -dijo Seiya sorprendido mientras miraba a su alrededor

-no lo sé osito… pero este lugar esta igual a como era durante el Milenio de Plata –dijo Serena también sorprendida

-creo que los dijes nos hicieron volver a esa época 

-los dijes? como es eso posible? -se pregunto ella sorprendida mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de un vals

-de donde viene esa música 

Serena escucho atenta la música -yo sé de donde viene, ven osito!

Serena guio a Seiya hasta el Gran Salón, un lugar hermosamente decorado con miles de flores y velas alrededor, en donde se encontraban cientos de personas bailando al ritmo de un hermoso vals. Mientras que Serena y Seiya se encontraban escondidos detrás de una columna observando la escena…

-creo que esto confirma nuestra teoría: si estamos en el Milenio de Plata! 

-aun no puedo creerlo!... me pregunto si todos ellos nos podrán ver? 

-mmm… ahora vuelvo! -dijo Seiya alejándose de la columna

Serena camino detrás de Seiya -estás loco osito! A dónde vas? 

-a preguntarle a alguien si sabe el motivo de la fiesta… - Seiya camino hacia un hombre que le daba la espalda -disculpe señor… -Intento tocar el hombro del hombre pero simplemente lo atravieso

-como es posible! –dijo Serena sorprendida al ver lo ocurrido

-ok… eso significa que ni siquiera podemos tocar a estas personas, ahora que hacemos? 

Serena volteo a su alrededor -tal vez deberíamos buscar a mi yo del pasado, tal vez así sepamos él porque estamos aquí. 

-muy bien, vamos….

Serena y Seiya empezaron a caminar entre la gente para buscar a Serenity, y luego de un rato la vieron salir por una de las puertas rumbo al jardín, al seguirla, vieron como Serenity se sentaba a la orilla de una de las fuentes mientras observaba tranquilamente el estrellado cielo nocturno…

-y ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunto Seiya -No puedo estar toda la noche solo viendo a bombón del pasado ver las estrellas

Serena volteo a verlo -pero si quieres, puedes abrazar a tu bombón del presente para que no tenga frio 

Seiya la abrazo por la espalda -y así ya no tienes frio? 

-no osito, ya no tengo frio -dijo Serena antes de girar su cabeza para besarlo 

-_que haces aquí Serenity? Esta haciendo mucho frio…_

Seiya se separo abruptamente del beso, totalmente sorprendido -no puede ser!

-no es posible! esa voz es… -dijo Serena mientras volteaba a ver al dueño de aquella voz 

_Serenity volteo a ver al hombre que la llamaba -como fue que supiste que estaba aquí Seiya?_

__-Seiya! Lo acaba de llamar Seiya! –dijo Serena sorprendida observando a ambos hombres -Osito… tú…. Tú si eras el Príncipe Seiya! 

-eso parece bombón –dijo Seiya sin salir de su asombro -pero no lo entiendo… cómo es posible que yo sea el hombre que aparecía en tus sueños, que yo haya sido el Príncipe Seiya…

-no tengo idea… -dijo Serena aun sorprendida mientras observaba al Príncipe Seiya caminar hacia Serenity mientras se quitaba su capa, sin perder detalle en las acciones de ambos

_-es que vi cuando saliste del baile y decidí seguirte. Pero deberías usar esto, con el frio que está haciendo no me gustaría que te enfermaras –dijo Seiya mientras le ponía la capa a Serenity_

_-gracias –respondió Serenity ligeramente sonrojada -pero y tú? No tienes frio? _

_-no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Pero aun no me has dicho por que estas aquí?  
_

_-yo… solo vine a tomar un poco de aire, este tipo de bailes generalmente me aburren_

_-bueno, ya somos dos. A mí tampoco me gustan este tipo de eventos_

_-vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado… -dijo Serenity cuando en ese momento empezaron a caer varios copos de nieve -está nevando… Está nevando! -decía emocionada mientras veía caer la nieve_

_-deberías pedir un deseo Serenity  
_

_-un deseo? –dijo ella confundida_

_-si, una vieja costumbre kinmokiana dice que si estas presente cuando empiezan a caer los primeros copos de nieve y pides un deseo, este se cumplirá  
_

_-ya veo, entonces tu también pide un deseo –dijo Serenity mientras cerraba los ojos  
_

_-muy bien, yo también pediré un deseo –dijo Seiya cerrando los ojos  
_

_-listo! –dijo Serenity abriendo nuevamente sus ojos- y tu Seiya? Ya pediste tu deseo?  
_

_-si –dijo él también abre sus ojos -solo espero que la Princesa Serenity pueda cumplirlo_

_-y se puede saber que fue lo que deseo Su Alteza? _

_-desee poder bailar contigo  
_

_-siendo así, será un placer bailar contigo Seiya –dijo Serenity con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a bailar con el bajo la nieve -te puedo preguntar algo Seiya? _

_-claro, pregúntame lo que quieras_

_-realmente deseaste eso? Deseaste bailar conmigo?  
_

_-bailar contigo era algo que deseaba, pero en realidad, ese no fue mi deseo _

_-y cual fue tu deseo?  
_

_-mi deseo fue…_

El Príncipe Seiya se acerca lentamente hacia Serenity hasta que sus labios se unieron formando un breve, pero a su vez dulce y tierno beso…

-se que es una locura lo que voy a decir, pero en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y por eso deseaba besarte  


_-Seiya…  
_

_-no digas nada. Yo se que fue una imprudencia de mi parte hacer esto y no quisiera que lo que acaba de suceder hiciera que terminara nuestra amistad, así que… por favor perdóname… -Dijo Seiya antes de separarse de ella y caminar de regreso al Palacio_

_-Seiya espera!  
_

_Seiya se detiene al lado de Seiya y Serena quienes seguían observando lo que sucedía -que sucede Serenity?  
_

_Serenity empiezo a caminar hacia Seiya -yo no tengo que perdonarte nada Seiya, es más, tengo que decir que yo… -se detiene frente a él y acaricia con su mano su mejilla mientras se alzaba de puntillas -yo también deseaba besarte, porque creo que siento lo mismo que tu…  
_  
Fue lo último que dijo Serenity antes de besar nuevamente al Príncipe Seiya, quien felizmente correspondió a aquel beso abrazándola con fuerza a medida de que lo que comenzó como un tierno y lento beso, poco a poco se convertía en un muy romántico y apasionado beso. Mientras que lentamente la escena desaparecía frente las miradas aun sorprendidas de Seiya y Serena, al tiempo que aquel lugar nuevamente quedaba en ruinas y Sailor Plut se acercaba a ellos…

-existen sueños que ocultan acontecimientos hermosos y dolorosos para el corazón de quien los tiene, y más si se tratan de recuerdos de una gran historia de amor… -dijo Plut estando a unos pasos de Serena y Seiya

-Plut… 

Serena y Seiya voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia, tras lo que caminaron hacia ella

-tu sabias todo esto Setsuna, y nunca dijiste nada, por que Setsuna? Por que? –dijo Serena un poco molesta 

-perdóneme Princesa, pero no podía hacerlo, no hasta esta noche

-si tú sabías todo esto, significa que estabas aquí cuando llegamos, eras tú a quien creí ver cuando en la habitación de bombón?

-así es, yo coloque los dijes en las habitaciones en donde los encontraron y por medio de ellos, les mostré la escena que acaban de ver. Esta noche se me ha permitido revelar esta verdad que se ha mantenido oculta largo tiempo y que no les había revelado; no por que no quisiera, sino porque no podía. –dijo Plut -Hace mucho tiempo hice un juramento de no revelar esto a nadie, ni siquiera al resto de las Sailor Scouts… 

-a quien le hiciste ese juramento? 

-a mí! –dijo la Reina Serenity mientras caminaba hacia Plut 

-mamá! -dijo Serena sorprendida al verla junto a Plut

-mamá!... Bombón no se supone que tu madre estaba muerta? -dijo Seiya sorprendido al verla 

-así es joven Seiya, estoy muerta –dijo la Reina Serenity -lo que ven es mi espíritu que protege este lugar hasta que la Heredera de la Luna ocupe su lugar como la Nueva Reina de la Luna e instaure nuevamente su reino en este lugar…

-esperen un momento! como esperan que sea la Reina de la Luna cuando acabo de descubrir que mi pasado está lleno de secretos y de tantas dudas, dudas que necesito que ambas me aclaren, mejor dicho… -dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya -quiero que ambas nos aclaren nuestras dudas 

-por supuesto hija, que quieres saber? 

-cuando nos conocimos Seiya y yo? 

-se conocieron un par de años antes de que viajaras por primera vez a la Tierra y conocieras al príncipe Endimión hija. La Reina Kimiko era una gran amiga de nuestro reino y por esa amistad que ambas teníamos me pidió un importante favor: para mejorar las relaciones entre Kinmoku y la Luna, su hermano, es decir tu Seiya, pasarías una temporada aquí durante la cual Serenity te mostraría todas las costumbres y tradiciones de nuestro reino. Y fue durante esa convivencia que hubo entre ustedes, hizo que se enamoraran… 

-y supongo que fue así hasta que tuve que irme para luchar en la Guerra de las Flores, en donde fallecí, cierto? –dijo Seiya

-exacto, así fue 

-y… que paso conmigo cuando Seiya murió? –pregunto Serena

-tuviste una fuerte depresión: pasabas los días y las noches llorando en tu habitación, sin comer, y hasta intentaste suicidarte usando la Espada Lunar… 

-la Espada Lunar… -susurro Serena al recordar la imagen en donde se veía a sí misma enterrándose dicha espada en el vientre 

-cuando llegaste al hospital, habías perdido demasiada sangre –dijo la Reina Serenity -pero a pesar de eso los doctores lograron salvarte la vida, hija 

-no logro entenderlo… como es que no recordaba nada de esto?

-no lo recordabas porque se supone que nunca debías recordar esto?

-que! –dijo Seiya confundido -a que te refieres Plut con que Bombón nunca debía recordar esto? Acaso fue por lo que vivió después con Darién? 

-no, no fue por eso. –respondió Plut -Es más, cuando Serena conoció a Darién ni siquiera te recordaba Seiya 

-eso no tiene sentido, a menos que… le hayan borrado la memoria –dijo Seiya dudando un poco de sus palabras

-hija, recuerdas que estuviste varias semanas en cama por aquel accidente en tu caballo 

-sí, eso sí lo recuerdo. Aunque no recuerdo el accidente…

-no recuerdas ese accidente porque nunca sucedió 

-significa que… si me borraste la memoria? 

-sí, utilice el Cristal de Plata para borrarte la memoria… -dijo la Reina Serenity dando un largo suspiro -yo sé que no tenía derecho de hacer algo así, pero cuando te vi en aquella cama de hospital después de tu intento de suicidio, supe que no podía ni quería ver morir a mi única hija. Las guardianas aunque no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo con que te borrara la memoria, sabían que era lo mejor para ti… 

-y ellas recuerdan todo esto?

-no, ya que para evitar que supieras la verdad por alguna de ellas, también les borre la memoria, a excepción de Plut quien ha mantenido este secreto durante todo este tiempo. Aunque si tu empezaste a recordar, no dudo que solo sea cuestión de tiempo para que ellas también lo hagan 

-si eso es así. Entonces porque yo empecé a recordar primero que las chicas? –dijo Serena 

-veras Serena, el día que terminaste con Darién, en la Puerta del Tiempo apareció la Luz de Eos. Cuando esa luz, aparece significa grandes cambios en el futuro. –dijo Plut -La primera vez que apareció la Luz de Eos fue tras la muerte de Seiya en el pasado, y como consecuencia trajo tu intento de suicidio, la perdida de tus recuerdos, el que conocerás a Endimión y el ataque del Negaverso a la Luna. Esta segunda ocasión ha aparecido tras varios cambios en nuestra línea de tiempo, como los viajes que hizo Rini al pasado y el que terminaras tu relación con Darién, lo que ocasiono que a través de tus sueños, poco a poco empezaras a recordar lo que viviste con Seiya durante el Milenio de Plata… 

-y todos esos cambios traen consecuencias en el futuro, verdad? 

-sí, ahora el futuro es diferente a lo que conocíamos, aunque si fuera tu no me preocuparía por eso, ya que por lo que he visto nos espera un buen futuro a todos –dijo Plut con una ligera sonrisa

-y Rini?… ella… ella nacerá? 

-la Pequeña Dama está destinada a nacer, aunque claro, quizás ella tenga el cabello negro como su padre y los ojos azules como su madre -dijo Plut con una sonrisa

-bueno, me alegra poder saber eso –dijo Serena con una sonrisa viendo a Seiya, que también la veía sonriendo

-creo que con lo que te acabamos de contar ha respondido a tus dudas, no es así Serenity? –dijo la Reina

-si, creo que así es… -dijo Serena apretando con fuerza los dijes de Luna y Estrella que tenía en su mano

-siendo así, será mejor que regresen, mañana nos espera un largo día –dijo Plut

-Serenity, Seiya… el destino les ha brindado la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente su amor en esta vida –dijo la Reina Serenity -no la desperdicien y luchen para que la luz de su amor nunca desaparezca

-así lo haremos… 

-Mamá, Setsuna, gracias por contarnos la verdad -dijo Serena antes de regresar a la Tierra con Seiya 

-Plut, crees que esta vez la felicidad de ellos pueda durar más tiempo? -dijo la Reina mientras veía hacia la Tierra 

-sí, o al menos espero que así sea, ya que el futuro siempre está en constante cambio… -dijo Plut suspirando profundamente –Su Majestad, yo también debo regresar, la noche para mi aún no termina… 

…

Mientras tanto en casa de Haruka y Michiru…

-Haruka despierta! Haruka! -repetía Michiru insistentemente sentada junto a ella tratando de despertarla

Haruka abrió ligeramente los ojos viendo el reloj -Michiru… son las 3 de la mañana, que sucede? 

-anda levántate y ve a despertar a Hotaru y a Setsuna. También debemos de llamar a las inners 

-a esta hora! porque? –dijo Haruka dando un largo bostezo -que sucede? 

-vi algo importante que apareció en el Espejo de Neptuno, y no puede esperar hasta mañana 

Haruka se sienta en la cama y ve a Michiru sorprendida -que viste en el Espejo? Acaso ha aparecido un enemigo? 

-aun no estoy segura de eso, lo que si se es que puede que esté en peligro la felicidad de nuestra Princesa 

-su felicidad? dime que viste en el Espejo, Michiru 

-vi que… vi que Seiya va a morir…


	15. Capitulo 15

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios!__ Y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta hermosa historia! De verdad me da muchísimo gusto que les este gustando!_

_Hoy les traigo los capítulos 15, 16 y 17! Recuerden que ya estamos en la recta final del fic y solo nos quedaría el capitulo 18 para que se acabe esta historia, pero no olviden que está por venir __**El Deseo de la Luna**__. Ahí es el comienzo de la verdadera historia de Serena y Seiya._

_Pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos muy pronto, por ahora les dejo estos capítulos! Espero que los disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

…**..**

**Capitulo 15**

Mas tarde en el departamento de Mina, la rubia salía lentamente de su habitación con celular en mano mientras continuaba hablando… 

-si Ami, a mí tampoco me dijo Michiru porque quería que fuéramos a su casa a esta hora -dijo Mina mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación 

-crees que nos quiera ver por qué ha aparecido algún enemigo?

-no lo sé… pero si es así, me preocupa aun más el hecho de que Michiru me dijera que no despertara a Serena y a los chicos para que vayamos a su casa y… -Mina se detuvo frente a la habitación de Serena al escuchar ruidos -espera un segundo Ami, creo que Serena esta despierta –dijo la rubia antes de tocar la puerta -Serena? Estas despierta Serena? -pregunto sin escuchar respuesta

-que paso Mina? Si esta despierta Serena?

Mina suspiro mientras se alejaba de la puerta rumbo a la puerta principal del departamento -parece que no, hay! esta situación me pone nerviosa y más sabiendo que mañana es la boda de Rei… -Dijo la rubia continuando con su conversación

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena, ella se recostó en el pecho de Seiya en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno mientras alzaba más las sabanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, después de que Mina tocara la puerta de la habitación…

-parece que ya se fue Mina

-si… aunque me pareció que estaba hablando con alguien 

-quizás estaba hablando con Yaten o haciendo lo mismo que nosotros -dijo él con una sonrisa mientras acaricia el cabello de Serena 

-enserio? Fueron a la Luna y descubrieron un gran secreto sobre sus vidas pasadas, o hicieron lo que nosotros hicimos cuando regresamos 

-no creo que eso estén haciendo, más bien, creo que quieren estar todo el tiempo con la persona amada 

-tienes razón osito… aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar todo lo que descubrimos esta noche 

-yo me siento igual bombón, pero estoy muy feliz de saber que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que conocieras a Darién…

-lo malo fue que falleciste y yo me sentía tan sola que hasta intente suicidarme…

-lo sé… -Suspira profundamente -bombón… si alguna vez me llegara a pasar algo, prométeme que seguirás con tu vida y nunca trataras de suicidarte 

Serena separo un poco de él, mirándolo sorprendida -lo dices como si estuvieras a punto de pasarte algo… es que acaso piensas irte a otra guerra?

Seiya la acerco a él y la abrazo nuevamente -claro que no, no tengo intenciones de separarme nunca de ti, es solo que si alguna vez me ocurriera algo malo, no me gustaría que hicieras alguna locura…

-aun así, no me gusta que hables de esa forma

-esta bien, no volveré a hablar así. Pero dime que cumplirás con esa promesa –dijo Seiya antes de que le diera un pequeño beso

-te lo prometo osito… pero tú también prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola

-por supuesto bombón, es una promesa -se acerco lentamente a sus labios para besarla lentamente -y también prometo que te amare por el resto de mi vida…

-y en nuestra siguiente vida? también me seguirás amando?

-sí, mi amor por ti durara hasta la eternidad…

Fue lo último que Seiya le dijo a Serena antes de volver a demostrarle lo grande que era su amor por ella. Pero no para todos era feliz esa noche, ya que más tarde en casa de Haruka y Michiru…

-y bien, ya nos vas a decir Michiru porque nos pediste que viniéramos a esta hora? –dijo Mina

-si, en cuanto… -dijo Michiru antes de ser interrumpida al escucharse el timbre 

-voy a abrir la puerta… -dijo Haruka retirándose hacia la puerta principal 

-bueno, al menos ya llegaron Lita y Rei…

-hola chicas! –dijo Lita al llegar a la sala junto con Haruka 

-hola Lita! Siéntate, quieres una taza de café? –dijo Setsuna

Lita se siento junto a Hotaru -si gracias, chicas no me digan que esta reunión es para beber café a las 4:00 am?

-esta reunión no es por eso, pero ya que estamos todas aquí será mejor que les explique el motivo por el que las hice venir 

-todas? Pero si aun no llega Rei –dijo Ami

-es cierto… -dijo Lita mientras Setsuna le entrega una taza de café- gracias… y tampoco veo que estén aquí Serena y los chicos. Mina, no me digas que no se quisieron levantar

-verán, no le he avisado a Rei de esta reunión, además de que le pedí a Mina que viniera sola… -dijo Michiru

-pero por qué? –Pregunto Lita preocupada -que sucede Michiru?

-hace un rato aparecieron varias imágenes en el Espejo de Neptuno, imágenes que les explicaran el porqué solo nosotras estamos en esta reunión

-que fue lo que viste en el Espejo? –pregunto Hotaru 

-vi que Seiya va a morir…

-que! –gritaron todas sorprendidas

-cómo es posible que Seiya vaya a morir? como? cuando? -pregunto Mina alterada 

-no sé como vaya a morir Seiya, pero creo que será durante la fiesta de la boda de Rei 

-que te hace creer que sucederá durante la fiesta de Rei?

-supongo que será ahí porque en el Espejo pude ver el faro de la bahía Tokio, y en la playa estaba Serena llorando junto al cuerpo sin vida de Seiya y a lo lejos se veía a un hombre alto de cabello negro que observaba la escena… 

-ya comprendo por qué crees que sucederá mañana –dijo Haruka -la fiesta será en el Club que esta en la bahía 

-exacto, además de que Serena llevaba un vestido de un solo hombro de color morado 

-ese es el vestido que Serena usara para la boda -dijo Ami sorprendida 

-si es así, tenemos que averiguar si ha aparecido algún enemigo o si alguien tratara de matar a Seiya… 

-yo creo que no se trata de un nuevo enemigo, sino que alguien tratara de asesinar a Seiya –dijo Ami muy segura de sus palabras antes de tomar un poco de café

-porque lo dices Ami? 

-porque Michiru dijo que vio que Serena usaba el vestido de la fiesta, si se tratara de algún enemigo ella hubiera aparecido vestida como Sailor Moon 

-si eso es así, quien tratara de asesinar a Seiya? –dijo Hotaru

-Michiru, llegaste a ver el rostro del hombre que observaba a Serena y a Seiya? 

-no, solo vi que llevaba un traje negro, tal vez un smoking, era alto, tenía el cabello negro… 

-y si se tratara de Darién? -dijo Mina dudando un poco de sus palabras 

-Darién? -Pregunto Haruka confundida -él que tiene que ver con todo esto? 

-hace unos días Serena y Seiya vieron a Darién cuando el casi la atropella y Darién se dio cuenta de que ellos eran novios. Después de eso Darién y Serena comieron juntos el día del concierto de Three Lights –dijo Lita -pero Ami, Rei, Mina y yo los seguimos y nos dimos cuenta de que él le pidió que volvieran a estar juntos, pero Serena le dijo que no volvería con él

-pero no se supone que a pesar de lo que paso entre ellos, quedaron en buenos términos 

-pues sí, pero Darién esta obsesionado con querer volver con Serena y con ver nacer a la Pequeña Dama… 

-aun así, el que Darién quiera regresar con Serena y quiera ver nacer a Rini, no significa que trate de asesinar a Seiya –dijo Hotaru -vamos chicas, conocemos a Darién desde hace muchos años, no lo creo capaz de hacer algo así…

-eso es cierto Hotaru… pero tampoco lo creíamos capaz de engañar a Serena y lo hizo… 

-por ahora es el único sospechoso que tenemos, y tendremos que vigilarlo si queremos evitar una tragedia… 

…**..**

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad de Tokio, el sol estaba radiante y parecía que sería un hermoso y feliz día, aunque lamentablemente no era así para todos, entre esas personas se encontraba Mina, quien se encontraba en la terraza del departamento contemplando el amanecer mientras bebía un poco de café…

-esto es un desastre, se supone que hoy seria un día muy feliz para todos y ahora resulta que es posible que no sea así… la gran Mina Aino tiene que solucionarlo, pero como? -dijo Mina antes de tomar un poco de café 

-que cosa tienes que solucionar Mina? 

Mina volteo sorprendida y ve detrás de ella a Artemis y Luna -ah… buenos días! 

-buenos días! Porque tienes esa cara de preocupación Mina? Pasa algo malo? –dijo Luna acercándose a ella

Mina se empieza a reír nerviosamente -jajá… que cosas dicen, claro que no pasa nada malo 

-Mina… 

-es que… ok se los diré, pero no le digan nada a Serena y a los chicos, no quiero preocuparlos… 

-esta bien, pero dinos que sucede? 

-pues verán, en la madrugada Michiru me llamo por qué… 

…

Poco después, Serena despertaba encontrándose en los brazos de Seiya, por lo que para no despertarlo, se levanto lentamente de la cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Pero antes de llegar, vio platicando en la terraza a Mina, Luna y Artemis, quienes para ese momento, ya sabían lo ocurrido horas antes en casa de Haruka y Michiru…

-Buenos días! –Grito Serena mientras abrazaba a Mina por la espalda

-hay Serena, me asustaste… -dijo Mina

-lo siento! buenos días chicos! -dijo Serena ahora abrazando a Luna y Artemis 

-hola Serena! 

-se ve que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor, Serena –dijo Luna

Serena se separa del abrazo de los gatos -claro, hoy es un día muy bonito y es lógico que despierte de buen humor, hasta tengo ganas de preparar el desayuno! -dijo ella antes de caminar hacia la cocina 

-al menos alguien no tiene preocupaciones el día de hoy -susurro Artemis mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con Luna y Mina 

-que se les antoja desayunar? huevos cocidos, hot cakes… ya se, mejor preparo omelets! dijo Serena antes de abrir la puerta del refrigerador 

-Serena, te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

-claro Mina… -dijo Serena mientras sacaba del refrigerador varios huevos y un poco de jamón

Mina camino hasta quedar al lado de Serena -alguna vez te has arrepentido de haber terminado tu relación con Darién? 

-porque me preguntas eso ahora?

-solo… es simple curiosidad, pero anda, respóndeme 

-no, nunca me he arrepentido de terminar con Darién 

-ni siquiera por Rini? 

-no, ni siquiera por ella… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro -no me hubiese tener que criarla en un hogar en donde sus padres no se querían y solo estaban juntos por ella. Eso no hubiese sido justo para ninguno de los tres… merecemos ser felices, yo quiero ser feliz y lo soy al lado de Seiya

-tienes razón… además como iban a tener a Rini si tu poco a poco dejaste de quererlo, él te estaba engañando con otra y… 

-es eso cierto? Darién te engaño bombón? –dijo Seiya un poco molesto desde la puerta de la cocina

Serena volteo a verlo sorprendida -Seiya…

Mina camino frente a Seiya -cuñadito, no sé qué creíste haber escuchado pero… 

-me puedes dejar hablar a solas con bombón, por favor? 

-claro… -dijo Mina antes de salir de la cocina con Luna y Artemis

-yo creía que cuando fuimos a la Luna descubrimos todos los secretos que habían alrededor de nosotros, y me doy cuenta de que no fue así –dijo él mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a Serena

-osito yo… 

-se supone que ya no había secretos entre nosotros bombón, porque no me lo habías dicho?

-perdóname por no habértelo contado, pero sabía que si te lo decía, eras capaz de ir a buscar a Darién para golpearlo 

-créeme que ganas no me faltan. Casi te atropella, dice que quiere volver contigo y ahora me entero de que te engaño 

Serena coloco su mano en la mejilla de Seiya y le dio un pequeño beso -osito, a mi ya no importa lo que haya dicho o hecho Darién. Él es mi pasado, y tú eres mi presente y mi futuro así que ya no hablemos de él por favor…

-esta bien, pero si aun tienes algún secreto que no me hallas dicho, creo que este es el momento de decírmelo 

Serena puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya -mmm… ya te dije que soy Sailor Moon?

Seiya coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Serena -sí, eso lo es desde hace varios años

-entonces no, ya no tengo ningún secreto -dijo ella antes de besarlo 

…

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-como es posible! soy la diosa del amor y ando ocasionando problemas de pareja 

-eso te pasa por andar hablando de más, Mina –dijo Artemis 

-hay, ya no me regañes Artemis! –dijo ella antes de ver a Taiki y Yaten llegar a la sala

-buenos días! 

-Yaten! –Mina corrió a abrazarlo -dime que no seré la causante de que Serena y Seiya terminen… 

-de que hablas, nena? –pregunto confundido Yaten

-que sucede? Porque Serena y Seiya terminarían? –dijo Taiki confundido

-Seiya se entero de que Darién engaño a Serena 

-entonces ellos no van a terminar, sino que Seiya va a ir al hospital a golpear a Darién

-como sea, soy la causante de una tragedia. Ya imagino los encabezados del periódico de mañana_:"Seiya Kou, integrante de Three Lights va a la cárcel por golpear a doctor del Hospital General de Tokio"_

-pero que cosas dices Mina…

-por cierto, donde están Seiya y Serena? –pregunto Taiki

-en la cocina… 

-ok, entonces voy a ver si logro convencer a Seiya de que no haga una locura en el hospital -dijo Taiki antes de caminar hacia la cocina

-yo también voy! –dijo Mina separándose de Yaten

-oigan espérenme! -dijo Yaten siguiendo a Mina y Taiki

Al llegar a la cocina, encontraron a Serena y Seiya abrazados y besándose apasionadamente, en lo que parecía un beso que ninguno de los dos querria terminar jamás, mientras que ellos contemplaban la escena desde la puerta de la cocina…

-bueno, parece que esos tortolos no van a terminar –dijo Taiki

-si, eso parece… 

Seiya se separo un poco por falta de aire, murmurando sobre los labios de Serena -te amo bombón… 

-yo también te amo osito… 

-osito! –gritaron los demás al escucharla 

-acaban de escuchar que te dije osito, verdad? -dijo Serena un poco apenada 

-sí, eso parece… -dijo Seiya volteando hacia la puerta -cuanto tiempo llevan ahí chicos? 

-el suficiente como para escuchar que tu bombón te acaba de llamar osito, verdad osito? –dijo Yaten burlándose

-oye Yaten, la única persona que me puede decir osito es bombón! 

-esta bien, ya no te diré osito, osito! -dijo Yaten tratando de contener la risa 

-ven acá Yaten! Que no escuchaste lo que dije! -dijo Seiya antes de que Yaten saliera corriendo entre risas y Seiya lo persiguiera por la sala 

-esos dos no cambian! 

-ya lo creo… -dijo Taiki observando divertido la persecución de sus hermanos -me voy a bañar sino se me hará tarde 

-porque no mejor desayunas primero Taiki? 

- gracias Serena, pero quede en desayunar con Ami… 

…_.._

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Lita y Andrew…

-amor, me pasas la charola del pan, por favor? 

- ah… si claro, aquí tienes –dijo Lita un poco distraída antes de pasarle el pan a Andrew

-que tienes Lita? Has estado muy distraída toda la mañana 

-es solo que… -dijo Lita dando un largo suspiro -tú crees que Darién ha cambiado los últimos meses?

-es difícil de decir, casi no lo he visto desde principios de año, y después de lo que paso con Serena… me parece que si ha cambiado 

-ya veo… -dijo ella tomando un poco de jugo -pero a pesar de que ha cambiado en este tiempo, no por eso significa que sus valores hayan cambiado y sea capaz de hacerle daño a alguien o sí?

-claro que no sería capaz de dañar a nadie. Él es doctor, se dedica a salvar vidas todos los días 

-y si un día quisiera quitársela a alguien? 

-por qué dices todo eso? Darién no sería capaz de matar a nadie 

-lo sé, es solo que esta noche estarán juntos en el mismo lugar Darién, Serena y Seiya, no se… Mejor no me hagas caso, estoy diciendo muchas locuras

-tranquila, no creo que los tres vayan a armar un escándalo y menos en la boda de Rei 

-tienes razón, mejor démonos prisa para ir al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Unazuki llega en una hora y… -dijo Lita antes de ser interrumpida por que sonó el timbre del departamento

-termina de desayunar, yo iré a abrir –dijo Andrew antes de levantarse del comedor y abrir la puerta, tras la cual se encontraba una joven pelirroja de ojos verde con un par de maletas

-hola hermanito! –dijo Unazuki antes de abrazarlo

-hola Unazuki! Pasa… -dijo él antes de ayudarle con las maletas y cerrar la puerta -Lita, mira quien llego! 

Lita se levanto de la mesa y corrio a abrazar a Unazuki -hola! Pensé que llegarías hasta dentro de una hora 

-lo sé, pero cambie mi boleto por un vuelo más temprano para sorprenderlos 

-vaya que lo hiciste! Pero que traes en estas maletas, piedras? -dijo Andrew dejando las maletas en la sala 

-claro que no, solo lo necesario para arreglarme para la boda de hoy! 

…**..**

Mientras tanto en el Hospital General de Tokio…

-que! Como se te ocurrió decirle a Darién que te ibas a Vancouver? -dijo Ann sorprendida 

-se me ocurrió decirle eso porque es lo que voy a hacer, me voy de Tokio

-de verdad que estás loca, tu hermano sabe que te vas de Tokio? 

-no… Mathew aun no sabe que estoy embarazada, pero pienso decírselo cuando llegue a Vancouver

-enserio que eres única, solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a Darién que te vas cuando te dice que piensa volver con su ex novia 

-y que querías que hiciera Ann? Me dijo que aun estaba enamorado de ella…

-pues le hubieras dicho de tu embarazo; así Darién estaría contigo 

-exacto, estaría conmigo por los bebes, no porque me ame! -dijo Miranda exaltada 

-Miranda… 

-es mejor que las cosas se queden así, que cada quien haga su vida por separado… 

-y tus hijos? Ellos tienen derecho de conocer a su padre 

-quizás lo hagan, cuando sean mayores y entiendan la historia que tuvimos Darién y yo, así… -dijo Miranda siendo interrumpida porque empiezo a sonar su localizador y lo saco para verlo -lo siento, me necesitan en Urgencias, seguimos hablando después? 

-por supuesto! –dijo Ann antes de que Miranda saliera de su consultorio

Miranda iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la sala de Urgencias hasta que se topo con un joven doctor de ojos azules y cabello negro…

-buenos días Miranda! 

-hola Darién! también te llamaron para que fueras a Urgencias? 

-sí, parece que hubo un choque múltiple y están llamando a todos los residentes disponibles 

-ya veo… antes de que lo olvide –Miranda metió su mano en su bata y saca unas llaves -gracias por prestarme tu auto ayer 

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, me alegro de que hallas llegado bien a casa –dijo él recibiendo las llaves, las cuales guardo en su bata de laboratorio -por cierto, Ann ya te entrego los resultados de análisis que te hiciste?

-ah… si, ya me los dio… -dijo Miranda un poco nerviosa -parece que tengo anemia

-menos mal que solo es eso, como ayer te sentiste mal mientras estabas en mi departamento, pensé que tenias algo mas grave… 

-enserio? Y que podría tener? 

-no lo sé. Ayer mi mente se puso a divagar hasta el punto de creer que podrías estar embarazada 

-qué locura! como crees que yo podría estar embarazada 

-sí, es ilógico creer eso… si mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos usamos protección, verdad? 

-eh… si, así fue… 

-cambiando de tema Miranda. A qué hora paso por ti? 

-perdón? -dijo ella confundida 

-sí, recuerdas que me habías dicho que me acompañarías hoy a la boda de mis amigos 

-claro, la ceremonia es a las 6:00pm, verdad? 

-si, en la iglesia de San Juan 

-cierto… entonces pasa por mí a las 5:30pm, esta bien? 

-muy bien –dijo él antes de que ambos entraran a la sala de Urgencias 

…**..**

Mas tarde en el departamento de Ami… 

-enserio no te quedas, mamá? -pregunto Ami

-por más que quisiera no puedo hija, tengo programada una cirugía en una hora, pero saludas a Taiki de mi parte, hasta luego! –dijo ella tomando su portafolios de la mesa

-de acuerdo, hasta luego! –dijo Ami antes de que su mama saliera del departamento -bueno, solo me falta poner la mesa y sacar el pan de… -dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el timbre -se le han de haber olvidado las llaves del auto otra vez…

Cuando Ami abrió la puerta, tras de ella apareció un hombre de unos 20 años, alto, cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos café, casi negro llevando consigo un ramo de rosas blancas y una bolsa de regalo…

-Richard…

-hola Ami! -dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la peli azul

Ami se acerco a él para abrazarlo -me da gusto verte otra vez Richard

-a mí también me alegra verte Ami –dijo Richard separándose del abrazo para verla

-pero no te quedes ahí, pasa… -dijo ella antes de que Richard entrara y se sentaran en la sala

-por cierto, esto es para ti –Richard le entrego las flores y la bolsa de regalo -son algunas cosas que te traje de Londres, espero que te gusten 

-muchas gracias Richard, pero no te hubieras molestado -dijo Ami un poco sonrojada 

-sabes que no es ninguna molestia…

-pero dime como has estado? cuando llegaste de Londres? 

-he estado muy bien, llegue ayer en la tarde. De verdad estor feliz de volver a Tokio

-me imagino, todo un año lejos de lo que conoces 

-sí, pero ha valido la pena, estar estudiando Derecho en la Universidad de Oxford es una oportunidad única y… -en ese momento, Richard percibe un olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina -Ami, creo que se esta quemando tu pan

-lo había olvidado! –dijo Ami mientras se levantaba rumbo a la cocina al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre del departamento -Richard podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?

-Ami sería mejor si abrieras tú la puerta, no me gustaría que tuvieses problemas por mi culpa

-casi olvido que aun tienes la habilidad de predecir el futuro… -dijo Ami dando un suspiro -mira Richard, yo…

-no te preocupes, sabía perfectamente bien que esto pasaría si me iba a estudiar a Londres. Pero ve, no lo hagas esperar, mientras voy a la cocina a sacar ese pan quemado de tu tostador -dijo él con una ligera sonrisa 

-esta bien, gracias… -dijo Ami antes de ir a abrir la puerta 

-buenos días señorita! –dijo Taiki al abrir Ami la puerta y entregarle una rosa blanca

-buenos días Taiki!

Ella tomo la rosa y le dio un pequeño beso para después ambos entraran al departamento. Al llegar a la sala, Taiki vio sobre la mesita el ramo de flores y la bolsa de regalos

-y todo eso?

-me lo dio un viejo amigo que quiero que conozcas 

-enserio? no imaginaba que tuvieras visitas a las 9:00am -dijo Ami mientras se sentaba en el sillón 

-pues sí, es que vino de visita y… -dijo Ami viendo a Richard salir de la cocina -aquí viene. Taiki, es el Richard Yukawa, un viejo amigo; Richard, él es Taiki Kou… mi novio

-gusto en conocerte, Taiki –dijo Richard extendiendo su brazo para saludarlo

Taiki estrecho su mano con la de él -igualmente Richard 

-bueno… no quisiera ser mal tercio, así que me retiro 

-espera por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?

-gracias por la invitación, pero aun tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos en la noche 

-bueno, al menos te acompaño al elevador… 

- gracias, hasta luego y gusto en conocerte Taiki! -dijo Richard antes de salir con Ami del departamento

-Richard antes de que te vayas, quisiera saber si puedo hablar contigo antes de la boda –dijo Ami -se trata de algo importante y creo que tú eres quien me puede ayudar 

-claro, estoy hospedado en el Hotel Imperial, si quieres hablamos ahí 

-perfecto, te vere ahí a la 1:30pm, esta bien? -dijo él al llegar frente a las puertas del elevador 

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Richard entro en él -de acuerdo, nos vemos!

-si, hasta luego –dijo ella al cerrarse el elevador para después caminar de regreso al departamento -ojala Richard me ayude a evitar lo que dijo Michiru, porque si muere Seiya… Serena, Taiki y Yaten quedarían totalmente devastados -susurro preocupada antes de entrar al departamento

-tardaste mucho en volver Ami… -dijo Taiki acercándose a ella 

-a si?… lo siento 

-estas bien? Pareces distraída –dijo Taiki alzando ligeramente la barbilla de Ami

-sí, estoy bien. Deben ser los nervios por la boda… 

-seguramente es eso… Ami, de donde conoces a Richard?

-estaba en mi clase durante el segundo año de secundaria, pero había estado viajando constantemente por el trabajo de su padre… 

-y ahora vive aquí en Tokio? 

-ya no, estuvo viviendo aquí cuando estaba en mi último año de la preparatoria, pero desde hace un año el vive en Londres y ahora volvió para la boda de Rei

-ya veo, por eso nunca lo había visto…

-sí, Richard prácticamente ha estado viajando toda su vida, pero es una buena persona, estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien… 

…**..**

Mas tarde en el Templo Hikawa, Reí se encontraba rezando en uno de los salones…

-espíritus los invoco a este lugar sagrado para poder consultar las dudas que existen en mi mente, oh dioses, denme una razón para saber qué es lo que debo hacer, escuchen mis suplicas, quiero que me den una señal, denme poder para saber qué es lo que ocurrirá en este mundo… -Repetía Rei concentradamente hasta que se abrió la puerta del salón

-que esta haciendo aquí escondida la novia? –dijo Lita desde la puerta acompañada de Serena y Mina

-chicas! me asustaron… -dijo Rei antes de levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia la puerta

-que haces aquí Rei? Deberías estar en tu habitación alistándote para la boda 

-si… es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento y vine aquí para saber si podría saber de qué se trata, pero no he tenido éxito…

-hay Rei, deben ser los nervios por la boda, es normal que te sientas así –dijo Mina 

-quizás, pero siento que se trata de otra cosa además de los nervios prenupciales, solo que no estoy segura de que se trata… 

-quizás tus nervios te hacen creer cosas que no son, no te preocupes –dijo Serena

-si, puede que tengan razón… por cierto, donde esta Ami? Creí que todas nos arreglaríamos aquí… 

-qué extraño, pensé que ya estaba aquí –dijo Lita -quizás aun este con Taiki 

-no lo creo, por que cuando Mina y yo salimos del departamento, Taiki iba entrando al edificio –dijo Serena

-entonces no creo que tarde en llegar, mejor vamos a m habitación y ahí la esperamos -dijo Rei antes de que las 4 caminaran hacia su habitación de

-chicas! –grito Ami mientras corría hacia ellas

-Ami! Al fin llegas, en donde estabas? 

-disculpen por llegar un poco tarde chicas, es que tenía algo importante que hacer y no me di cuenta de la hora 

-no te preocupes –dijo Lita -pero cuéntanos, cual era ese asunto importante

-verán es que… estaba con Richard –dijo Ami 

-enserio! –dijeron todas sorprendidas

-sí, ayer llego a Tokio y fui a platicar un rato con él… 

-no será que quisieron recordar viejos tiempos 

-no, como crees Mina -dijo Ami ligeramente ruborizada 

-entonces Ami? De que platicaron Richard y tu? -pregunto Serena 

-pues de…

_-Flashback-_

._es por eso que creemos que Darién sera quien intente matar a Seiya, solo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuándo o como sucederá –dijo Ami_

_-por lo que dices, puede que suceda hoy, pero lamentablemente no logro ver nada que me ayude a saber si sucederá o no… aunque aun me cuesta trabajo creer que Darién sea capaz de hacer algo así _

_-créeme para mí también es difícil creerlo, pero después de que engañara a Serena, ahora creo que puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa_

_-aun así me sigue costando trabajo creerlo… -dijo Richard dando un suspiro- lo que importa es que las chicas y tú se han enfrentado a cosas peores y han salvado a la Tierra de varios futuros catastróficos, estoy seguro de que lograran salvarle la vida al novio de Serena  
_

_-lo mismo espero yo Richard, aunque tengo miedo de que no lo logremos...  
_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-estuvimos platicando de cómo le ha ido este año en Londres y también le conté que Taiki es mi novio -mintió Ami para no preocuparlas

-y como tomo Richard la noticia? 

-bien, se alegra de que este con alguien como Taiki 

-que bueno, después de todo ustedes terminaron como buenos amigos –dijo Rei 

-sí, pero vayamos a alistarnos y les sigo contando, de acuerdo?

-ok, pero queremos saber todo con lujo de detalles…

Más tarde las chicas terminaban de alistarse para la boda, Rei llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco strapless entallado hasta la cintura, para después dar paso a una amplia y voluminosa falda, llevaba su cabello recogido en un discreto peinado que dejaba caer parte de su cabello de lado, usando una sencilla tiara que ayudaba a sujetar su largo velo.

Por su parte, las chicas llevaban vestidos largos de color morado; el vestido de Ami era de corte imperio, ajustado en la parte del busto, para después dejar el resto del vestido ligeramente suelto, pero aun así enmarcaba muy bien su figura. Lita usaba un vestido entallado de tirantes anchos, el vestido de Mina también era entallado, solo que el de ella los tirantes se sujetaban por el cuello dejando parte de su espalda descubierta; y finalmente Serena llevaba un vestido de un solo hombro que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho y parte de su espalda…

-veamos, ya llevas algo nuevo que es tu vestido, algo prestado que es la tiara, falta algo azul y algo viejo –dijo Lita

-yo tengo algo azul –dijo Ami sacando de su bolso un pasador que tenía una pequeña piedra azul y se lo entregó a Rei

-gracias Ami –Rei lo tomo y lo coloco cerca de la tiara -bueno, solo falta algo viejo 

-algo viejo… por qué no sacas tu pluma de transformación Rei –dijo Serena -eso sí es algo viejo

-como crees Serena! No me voy a transformar en Sailor Mars el día de mi boda

-Rei nadie ha dicho que vaya a aparecer Sailor Mars –dijo Mina -además que tiene de malo que lleves la pluma, es por los viejos tiempos… 

-no apoyes a Serena, Mina… 

-bueno, si no es pluma que otra cosa te podemos dar que sea viejo? –dijo Lita antes de que se escuchara que tocaran la puerta

-chicas, puedo pasar? –pregunto el abuelo Hino del otro lado de la puerta

-si abuelo, pasa -dijo Rei antes de que el anciano entrara 

-que hermosa te ves Rei! eres la novia más linda que haya visto! -dijo él emocionado al verla 

-gracias abuelo -dijo Rei con una enorme sonrisa 

-y bien chicas, ya están listas para irnos? 

-aun no, falta que Rei lleve algo viejo 

-entonces parece que llegue justo a tiempo –dijo el abuelo Hino sacando una caja de color blanco y se la entrego a Rei

Al abrir Rei la caja encuentra un hermoso prendedor en forma de alcatraz, con varios cristales blancos, amarillos y de color rojo… 

-ese prendedor lo uso tu madre y tu abuela el día de su boda y estoy seguro de que le gustaría que tú también lo llevaras en tu boda 

-gracias abuelo –dijo Rei con una sonrisa antes de abrazar al anciano para después ponérselo en la parte superior izquierda de su vestido -creo que ahora si podemos irnos…

Poco después en la Iglesia de San Juan lucia hermosa, llena de arreglos florales por todas partes y varias velas adornando el lugar; y frente al altar, se encontraba un novio un tanto nervioso junto a Andrew, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, todos usando smokings mientras que en las primeras filas, se encontraban sentados los padres de Nicolás, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna al tiempo que poco a poco empezaban a llegar el resto de los invitados… 

-soy yo, o creo que Rei debió haber llegado hace 10 minutos –dijo Nicolás sumamente nervioso

-cálmate Nicolás –dijo Andrew -aún faltan unos minutos para que empiece la ceremonia 

-y que tal que no llega en 5 minutos porque se arrepintió de casarse conmigo al último momento 

-pero que estás diciendo! –dijo Yaten -Rei te ama, así que tranquilo, estoy seguro de que si miras a la puerta la veras entrar en cualquier momento 

-vaya, no creí que vendría -dijo Andrew sorprendido al ver hacia la puerta de la iglesia 

-de quien hablas Andrew? –pregunto Taiki confundido

-de Darién… -susurro Seiya al verlo en la puerta de la iglesia

En la puerta de la iglesia se encontraba Darién entrando a la iglesia llevando de su brazo a Miranda, ambos vestidos de negro, ella usando un entallado vestido negro strapless y Darién usando un elegante smoking.

-parece que llegamos a tiempo, aun no empieza la ceremonia 

- si, pero si eres amigo de ambos novios, de qué lado nos sentamos? –pregunto Miranda

Darién miro los asientos de la iglesia y en el altar, notó que lo observa con atención los Kou, especialmente Seiya -del lado del novio, vamos aun hay lugares ahí adelante…

-que hace ese sujeto aquí? -dijo Seiya molesto al ver a Darién caminar por el pasillo principal de la iglesia

-yo lo invite Seiya –dijo Nicolás -aunque para ser honesto dudaba que viniera…

-ya veo… solo espero que no trate de acercársele a bombón 

-cálmate Seiya, no vayas a querer pelearte con el hoy, arruinarías la boda de Rei y Nicolás -dijo Taiki al ver como Darién y Miranda se sentaban en una de las bancas que estaban cerca del altar del lado del novio

-no te preocupes Taiki, no sería capaz de arruinar un día tan importarte por culpa de ese sujeto…

-por cierto, alguien sabe quién es la pelirroja que acompañaba a Darién? -pregunto Yaten

-yo sí, es la chica que estaba con Darién el día que bombón y yo lo vimos 

-ah… con que es ella, por un momento creí que ella era su novia

-como crees que va a ser la novia de Darién –dijo Yaten -si él ahora está tratando de volver con Serena 

-y tenias que recordarme eso, Yaten! -dijo Seiya alzando un la voz 

-ya chicos, este no es el lugar ni el momento para estar discutiendo…

La conversación que sostenían los chicos se vio interrumpida al momento en el que la música comenzaba a sonar en la iglesia, todos tomaban sus posiciones al tiempo que entraban el sacerdote, seguido de las damas de la novia: Ami, Lita, Mina y Serena, quienes al llegar al altar ocuparon sus lugares para que después diera comienzo la marcha nupcial, con la cual entraba Rei luciendo cuan radiante novia acompañada de su abuelo…


	16. Capitulo 16

_Hola! Yo otra vez!_

_En este capítulo aparecerán un par de canciones, ojala que les gusten!_

_La primera es __**Universe & U de KT Tunstall, **__y la segunda __**What Am I To You de Norah Jones**__!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity _

…**.**

**Capitulo 16**

La ceremonia transcurría tranquilamente, todos veían muy emocionados como los novios no dejaban de sonreír, ya que estaban cumpliendo su anhelado sueño, el de unir sus vidas con la persona que amaban…

-Nicolás Kumada, aceptas a Rei Hino como tu legitima esposa? y juras amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- sí, acepto –dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa

-y tu Rei Hino, aceptas a Nicolás Kumada como tu legitimo esposo? y juras amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, acepto…

Cuando el sacerdote dio la orden de que el novio besara a la novia, Rei y Nicolás unieron sus labios en un hermoso y romántico beso, al tiempo que todas las personas presentes empezaban a aplaudir, dando sus mejores deseos a los recién casados para después partir hacia la bahía de Tokio, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda…

La recepción de la boda se llevaría a cabo al aire libre en un club localizado en la bahía de Tokio, desde donde a pocos metros se podía observar el mar. El lugar estaba decorado con varias mesas en colores blanco y dorado, arreglos de flores por todas partes, diversas antorchas iluminando el sitio; sin lugar a duda el lugar parecía de ensueño. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado y solo esperaban a que hicieran su entrada los novios…

Mientras tanto en un pequeño escenario cerca de la mesa de los novios, donde se encontraban varios músicos y una cantante, Mina se acercaba y tomo el micrófono…

-hola... buenas noches damas y caballeros, me podrían prestar su atención por favor? –dijo Mina llamando la atención de los presentes -como todos sabemos, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de nuestros amigos Rei y Nicolás, es por eso que quisiera que todos diéramos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a los novios!

El lugar se lleno de aplausos al momento en el que Rei y Nicolás entraron tomados de la mano para después detenerse al centro de la pista de baile al tiempo en el que Mina volvía a tomar el micrófono mientras empezaba a sonar la música…

-y para comenzar con el tradicional primer baile de los novios, interpretare la canción favorita de nuestros recién casados, espero que les guste chicos… 

_A fire burns / Un fuego quema  
Water comes / Agua viene  
You cool me down / Tu me tranquilizas  
When I'm cold inside / Cuando soy fría  
You are warm and bright / Tu eres cariñoso y alegre  
You know you are so good for me / Sabes que eres tan bueno para mi_

With your child's eyes / Con tus ojos de niño  
You are more than you seem / Eres mas de lo que pareces  
You see into space / Ve en el espacio  
I see in your face / Veo tu cara  
The places you've been / Los lugares donde has estado  
The things you have learned / La cosas que has aprendido  
They sit with you so beautifully / Se sientan contigo tan hermosamente

You know there's no need to hide away / Sabes que no hay necesidad de esconderse  
You know I tell the truth / Sabes que digo la verdad  
We are just the same / Somo lo mismo  
I can feel everything you do /Puedo sentir todo lo que haces  
Hear everything you say / Puedo oir todo lo que dices  
Even when you're miles away / Aun cuando estas muy lejos  
Cuz I am me, the universe and you / Porque yo soy yo, el universo y tu

-sin duda Mina eligió la mejor canción para esta noche -dijo Rei sonriendo mientras continuaba bailando 

-sí, aunque me hubiese gustado más que tú la cantaras

- yo! -dijo Rei sorprendida 

-si, como aquella vez que la cantaste cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Fuji... 

-Tal vez después te cante solo a ti, Nicolás –dijo ella antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él 

_Just like stars burning night / Como estrellas que queman la noche  
Making holes in the night / Haciendo agujeros en la noche  
We are building bridges / Nosotros estamos construyendo puentes_

You know there's no need to hide away / Sabes que no hay necesidad de esconderse  
You know I tell the truth / Sabes que digo la verdad  
We are just the same / Somo lo mismo  
I can feel everything you do /Puedo sentir todo lo que haces  
Hear everything you say / Puedo oir todo lo que dices  
Even when you're miles away / Aun cuando estas muy lejos  
Cuz I am me, universe and you / Porque yo soy yo, el universo y tu  
universe and you, universo and you / el universo y tu, el universo y tu  
When you're on your own / Cuando eres tu mismo  
I'll send you a sign / Te envío una señal  
Just so you know / Sabes que  
I am me, the universe and you / Soy yo, el universo y tu

_.When you're on your own / Cuando eres tu mismo  
I'll send you a sign / Te envío una señal  
Just so you know / Sabes que  
I am me, the universe and you / Soy yo, el universo y tu__  
_  
Cuando Mina termino de cantar se acerco a la pareja para felicitarlos mientras seguía la fiesta…

-se ven tan lindos Rei y Nicolás, estoy segura de que ellos serán muy felices –dijo Hotaru mientras veía conversando a Rei, Nicolás y Mina

-sin duda alguna –dijo Michiru -que mejor inicio para su matrimonio que una ceremonia muy emotiva y hermosa y una gran fiesta, no lo creen? 

-claro que sí, pero van a ver que cuando nos casemos bombón y yo será todavía más perfecta -dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa 

-Kou tienen muy poco de ser novios y ya estas planeando la boda, no crees que es muy pronto? –dijo Haruka

-claro que no, es más nos estamos tardando en organizarla 

-Un momento Seiya –dijo Serena -y quién te ha dicho que yo me quiero casar contigo? 

-nadie, pero no crees que con que yo lo diga es suficiente…

-jajá… no, pero tendrás que convencerme si quieres que me case contigo 

-vaya, si siguen así van a opacar a los novios –dijo Setsuna

-hay, como crees Setsuna…

-pues ella dice la verdad, Serena

Serena volteo a ver a quien le hablaba y ve a Molly y a Kelvin quien cargaba a un bebe de 9 meses de nacido

-Molly! Kelvin! -dijo Serena sorprendida al verlos 

-buenas noches a todos

-tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos –dijo Haruka

-lo mismo digo, y más por ti, Serena –dijo Molly -te desapareces unas semanas y ayer me entere por la televisión de que tu novio es Seiya Kou

-sí, pero es que no quería decirte nada hasta que lo conocieras personalmente; Seiya ellos son Molly y Kelvin Taylor y este lindo bebe es su hijo Syaoran –dijo Serena mientras acariciaba las mejillas del bebe

-me da gusto por fin conocerlos, bombón me ha platicado mucho de ustedes 

-lo mismo digo, Serena nos ha contado mucho sobre ti –dijo Kelvin

-bueno, pues espero que hayan sido cosas buenas 

-claro que si, Seiya… 

-Molly dime cómo es posible que Syaoran haya crecido tanto desde la última vez que lo vi –dijo Serena -Kelvin déjame cargarlo un momento 

-por supuesto -dijo Kelvin antes de dejar al bebe en brazos de Serena 

-y cuéntenos chicos, como les ha ido con la joyería? 

-muy bien, estamos pensando abrir pronto otra sucursal en Osaka y…

Mientras en otro punto del lugar, Rei y Nicolás seguían platicando con Mina, Yaten, Andrew, Lita y Unazuki hasta que se acercaron Darién y Miranda a felicitar a los recién casados…

-buenas noches a todos! 

-Darién -susurro Rei sorprendida al verlo

-muchas felicidades chicos! –dijo Darién -estoy seguro de que serán muy felices

- gracias amigo, me da gusto que hayas venido y por lo visto muy bien acompañado –dijo Nicolás

-sí, ella es Miranda Katsuragi 

-gusto en conocerlos y muchas felicidades –dijo Miranda mientras saludaba a Rei y Nicolás

-y bueno, ellos son Lita Kino, Andrew Furuhata y su hermana Unazuki, Mina Aino y Yaten Kou… -dijo Darién continuando con las presentaciones

-encantada de conocerlos -dijo Miranda mientras estrechaba la mano de los presentes

-vaya Darién, no imaginaba que tu también estuvieras saliendo con alguien, se nota que hacen una linda pareja 

-si Darién, Unazuki tiene razón, se ven muy bien como pareja, no como cuando estabas con ya sabes quién -dijo Mina muy seria mientras veía a Darién 

-no cambias Mina, siempre diciendo cosas imprudentes –respondió Darién

-imprudente yo? Si solo digo la verdad… -dijo Mina inocentemente

-bueno… de hecho, Darién y yo solo somos amigos –dijo Miranda 

-enserio? Me dio la impresión de que ustedes eran más que amigos 

-Mina, ya no digas nada más -susurro Lita discretamente a la rubia 

-ahora que lo dices, también trabajamos juntos en el hospital…

-de verdad, yo creía que… -dijo Mina antes de ser interrumpida

-Mina, mira ahí esta Molly, vamos a saludarla, si nos disculpan… -dijo Lita antes de retirarse con Mina 

-discúlpenme un momento -dijo Yaten antes de seguir a Lita y Mina 

-ah y… por cierto Darién como te ha ido en el trabajo? –dijo Rei continuando con la conversación

Mientras tanto Lita y Mina se alejaron de donde se encontraba Darién y los demás donde siguieron conversando…

-por que le dijiste todo eso a Darién?

-lo siento, pero créeme que como están las cosas me cuesta trabajo ser amable con él -dijo Mina alterada 

-lo sé, pero se supone que tenemos que evitar cualquier desastre hoy, no ocasionarlos 

-ya lo sé Lita, pero… 

-que sucedió Mina? Porque te comportaste así? –pregunto Yaten al llegar con las chicas

-perdón Yaten, pero sabes que últimamente Darién no esta en mi lista de personas favoritas 

-lo sé, y créeme que no eres la única con la misma opinión… 

-como sea, no debiste de haberte comportado así Mina –dijo Mina

-ya lo sé, me mantendré alejada de Darién, está bien?

-de acuerdo, y yo me encargare de cuidarte para que así sea –dijo Yaten -no me gustaría que Darién y tu retomaran la discusión que tuvieron hace poco…

Poco después en otra parte de la fiesta…

-entonces prácticamente has recorrido todo Japón en estos años, verdad? –dijo Taiki

-si, por el trabajo de mi padre me tenía que mudar muy seguido –respondió Richard -pero hace un par de años logre establecerme en Tokio donde termine la preparatoria con Ami y las chicas

-ya veo… 

-en esa época entre los exámenes de admisión para la universidad y la escuela pasábamos todos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos… Ami, recuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos estudiando en casa de Serena, y Mina y ella prepararon aquel estofado de carne 

-como olvidarlo, todos terminamos en el hospital por esa intoxicación, es por eso que ninguna de las dos ha vuelto a preparar ese estofado –dijo Ami divertida al recordar lo sucedido

-vaya, y yo que creía que no lo preparaban por qué no se sabían la receta –dijo Taiki

-si la saben, pero ya sabes que ellas a veces son un peligro en la cocina -dijo Ami dando un último trago a su copa de vino blanco 

-eso es cierto –dijo Richard -Ami quieres que te traiga otra copa? 

-sí, gracias 

-y tu, Taiki? Quieres algo más? 

-no gracias, yo estoy bien…

-entonces no tardo, con permiso -dijo Richard antes de retirarse 

-se nota que Richard y tu han vivido muchas cosas juntos –dijo Taiki

-sí, hemos vivido varias cosas juntos…

-ya veo… sabes Ami me estaba preguntando, alguna vez ustedes fueron algo más que amigos?

-porque me preguntas eso?

-por la forma en que te mira, pareciera que él quisiera ser algo más que tu amigo 

-bueno, el siempre me ha mirado así, pero… si, es cierto, Richard y yo fuimos algo más que amigos, pero eso fue hace mucho… 

-fue cuando estuvieron juntos en la preparatoria?

-sí, pero terminamos cuando él se fue a Londres, y desde entonces solo hemos sido amigos, un buen amigo que a pesar de la distancia siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mí

-lo mismo decía Serena de Seiya y míralos ahora -dijo Taiki mientras los veía bailando en la pista de baile

-vamos Taiki, la amistad que existe entre Richard y yo es diferente a la de ellos… 

-enserio? Y en que es diferente? -dijo Taiki no muy convencido de las palabras de Ami

-en muchas cosas, como… 

-aquí tienes Ami –dijo Richard al llegar con Ami y Taiki mientras le entregaba la copa de vino a ella 

-gracias Richard 

-me disculpan un momento, creo que después de todo si voy a querer mas vino…

Cuando Taiki se alejo de ellos, Ami solo lo vio perderse entre la gente antes de que ella bebiera más de la mitad del contenido de la copa de un solo trago ante la mirada preocupada de Richard…

-estas bien, Ami? 

-sí, no te preocupes… -dijo ella dando un lardo suspiro -aun no logras ver nada sobre Darién o Seiya? 

-no… y no sé si alegrarme de que quizás no pase nada o realmente preocuparme… 

-ya veo… eso significa que hay que seguir vigilándolos y esperar que ojala no pase nada malo –dijo Ami mientras veía a lo lejos a Darién, Miranda, Rei y Nicolás platicando

Mas tarde en la pista de baile se encontraban bailando varias parejas como Haruka y Michiru, Reí y Nicolás, Andrew y Lita, Serena y Seiya; y por supuesto Darién y Miranda…

_What am I to you / que soy yo para ti  
Tell me darling true / querido dime la verdad  
To me you are the sea / para mi tu eres el mar  
Vast as you can be / puedes ser tan extenso como el  
And deep the shade of blue / y profundo como su cortina azul_

-estas bien Darién? Has estado callado durante mucho tiempo –pregunto Miranda

-sí, es solo que estaba pensando que esta es una de las últimas cosas que haremos juntos antes de que te vayas

-vaya, parece que Darién Chiba si me va a extrañar! 

-y como no hacerlo, después de todo tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mi

-de verdad… que tan importante soy para ti? -pregunto Miranda mientras lo veía a los ojos

_When you're feeling low / cuando tú te estás sintiendo mal  
To whom else do you go / quien va a estar contigo  
See I cry if you hurt / mira, yo lloro si estas herido  
I'd give you my last shirt / te di mi última camisa  
Because I love you so / porque te amo tanto_

Darién había permanecido varios segundos en silencio sin responder a la pregunta que le había hecho Miranda, desvió su mirada de ella y entre la gente pudo observar a Serena que tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Seiya mientras bailaba abrazada de él; y por un breve momento, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo ya que Serena y Darién cruzaron sus miradas, mientras seguían bailando cada uno con sus respectivas parejas…

_If my sky should fall / si mi cielo esta por caerse  
Would you even call / te llamaría a ti  
Opened up my heart / abriendo mi corazón  
I never want to part / no quiero apartarme de ti  
I'm giving you the ball / te estoy dando la pelota (del juego)_

-y bien Darién? que tan importante soy para ti? 

Darién regresa su mirada a Miranda -eres demasiado importante para mí, ya que eres una gran persona, doctora y amiga y de verdad me sentiré muy triste cuando no estés aquí

-ah… gracias, solo espero que esa tristeza que sientas con mi partida la superes pronto 

-si… ojala que así sea…

_When I look in your eyes / cuando miro tus ojos  
I can feel the butterflies / puedo sentir mariposas  
I love you when you're blue / te amare cuando eres azul  
Tell me darlin' true / dime querido la verdad  
What am I to you / que soy yo para ti_

Yeah well if my sky should fall / si mi cielo se callera  
Would you even call / te llamaría a ti  
Opened up my heart / abriendo mi corazón  
I never wanna part / no quiero apartarme de ti  
I'm giving you the ball / te estoy dando la pelota (del juego)

-bombón, has estado mucho tiempo callada, estas bien? -pregunto Seiya al oído de Serena quien aun tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él

-si osito… es solo que… estar así bailando contigo me recuerda mucho aquella noche en el parque, bailando una linda canción bajo la luz de las estrellas y diciéndote lo mucho que te amo 

-tienes razón, se parece mucho a esa noche en la que yo también te dije cuanto te amaba… por cierto, ya te dije que te amo? 

Serena levanta su cabeza para ver a Seiya -si, como un millón de veces, pero siempre es bueno escuchar esas palabras 

-te amo bombón y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo, te amo, te amo Serena Tsukino! -dijo él alzando la voz para que lo escucharan 

Serena coloco un dedo en los labios de Seiya -yo también te amo osito, pero no grites tanto

-está bien, ya no gritare si me das un beso 

-mmm… me parece bien -dijo ella antes de besarlo

_When I look in your eyes / cuando miro tus ojos  
I can feel the butterflies / puedo sentir mariposas  
Could you find a love in me / Podrías encontrar el amor en mí  
Could you carve me in a tree / Podrías grabar un árbol para mí  
Don't fill my heart with lies / No llenes mi corazón con mentiras_

Al otro lado de la pista de baile, Darién y Miranda seguían bailando mientras observaban discretamente a Serena y Seiya ya que habían alcanzado escuchar lo que momentos antes grito Seiya…

-vaya, parece que ellos se están divirtiendo mucho 

-yo más bien creo que les gusta hacer escándalos, están llamando demasiado la atención y si siguen así, diría que casi podrían opacar a los novios -dijo Darién mientras seguía observando a Serena

-no seas exagerado Darién, a mi no me parece que sea así… 

Darién volteo a ver a Miranda -lo dices por qué no conoces a ese sujeto

-si es cierto, no lo conozco, pero por lo que me has dicho, tú tampoco lo conoces demasiado 

-aun así Miranda, se lo suficiente de el como para saber que es la clase de persona que solo trata de aprovecharse de los demás -dijo Darién molesto

-si tú lo dices… sabes que, necesito ir al tocador -dijo Miranda dejando solo a Darién 

-y yo necesito beber algo…

_I will you love when you're blue / te amare cuando eres azul  
Tell me darlin' true / dime querido la verdad  
What am I to you / que soy yo para ti  
What am I to you / que soy yo para ti  
What am I to you / que soy yo para ti_

Al terminar la canción, Serena alcanzo a ver qué Miranda caminaba rumbo al baño de damas, mientras que Hotaru se acercaba a la pareja…

-Seiya, recuerdas que me habías dicho que también bailarías conmigo hoy –dijo Hotaru

-claro que me acuerdo, no te molesta que baile con esta linda señorita, verdad bombón? 

-para nada, cuídalo bien Hotaru y no dejes que se le acerquen las primas de Nicolás, de acuerdo? -dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo a Hotaru 

-cuenta con ello Serena -dijo Hotaru antes de que Seiya y ella se alejaran un poco de Serena y empezaran a bailar 

-buenas noches Serena! –dijo Darién al acercarse a ella

-hola Darién! me sorprende que hasta ahora vengas a saludarme… 

-me disculpo por no haber venido a antes, pero es que tu noviecito no te había dejado sola hasta ahora 

-bueno, es lo que generalmente hacen las personas enamoradas; tratar de estar todo el tiempo con la persona que amas 

-ya lo sé, es por ello que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas 

-quizás en otro momento, si no te molesta quisiera ir al tocador -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa 

-claro, nunca he podido negarte nada cuando muestras esa sonrisa 

-entonces, con permiso -dijo Serena antes de alejarse de Darién

Cuando Serena llego al tocador de damas vio salir a Miranda, así que no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella… 

-hola Miranda! –dijo Serena con una sonrisa al llegar junto a ella 

-Serena! Qué tal? Como has estado? 

-bien gracias… si no te molesta, quisiera saber si puedo hablar contigo un momento? 

-por supuesto, de que quieres hablar? -pregunto Miranda 

-de Darién… no sé si lo recuerdes, pero nosotras ya nos habíamos visto antes en… 

-en el departamento de Darién, si lo recuerdo…. –dijo Miranda rápidamente -y seguramente te debes estar preguntando cómo es posible que tu ex novio este con la que alguna vez fue su amante, pero te aseguro que Darién nunca me dijo que tenía novia, es más, yo creía que era su única novia. Pero ahora entre él y yo lo único que hay es una amistad, y es por eso que estoy aquí con él como su amiga, nada más…

Serena tomo con entre sus manos las manos de Miranda -no tienes que explicarme nada, no quiero, ni voy a juzgar lo que existió entre Darién y tú, es más tengo que decirte que de no haber sido por lo que paso ese día, quizás ahora yo no estaría con Seiya… además me da gusto que hallas venido con él, se nota que ustedes hacen una linda pareja 

-gracias, pero… entre nosotros no existe futuro, Darién dice que aun sigue enamorado de ti y que quiere volver contigo

-Darién dirá podrá decir lo que quiera, y por todos los años que tengo de conocerlo, te puedo asegurar que él ya no esta enamorado de mi 

-me gustaría creer lo que dices, sé que no es cierto… 

-créeme, es cierto… y algo me dice que Darién esta enamorado de ti, ya que te mira de la misma forma en la que solía mirarme hace años

-mira Serena, yo… -dijo Miranda antes sentirse mareada y casi desmayarse

Serena la toma de los brazos para evitar que caiga al suelo -Miranda, estas bien?

-si… solo me maree un poco 

-segura? Debería de llamar a Darién para que te examine, quizás estas enferma o… -dijo Serena antes de que uno de los meseros se acercara a ellas

-se encuentra bien señorita?

-sí, estoy bien gracia –respondió Miranda

-le podría traer un vaso con agua, por favor? –dijo Serena

-sí, enseguida -dijo el mesero antes de retirarse

Serena ayudo a Miranda a acercarse a una mesa cercana donde se sentaron, hasta que poco después el mesero se acerco a ellas entregándoles el vaso con agua que habían pedido…

-ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto Serena mientras Miranda bebía un poco de agua

-sí, gracias… 

-me alegra escuchar eso

-Serena, porque eres tan buena conmigo? Me refiero a que después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, cualquier otra persona en tu lugar no actuaria como tú conmigo 

-es porque a pesar de todo, me gustaría ser tu amiga. Además, de alguna u otra forma Darién es alguien importante en la vida de ambas… 

-si, en eso tienes razón… 

-entonces que dices Miranda? También te gustaría ser mi amiga? -dijo Serena extendiendo su brazo frente a Miranda

Miranda extendió su brazo y estrecha su mano con la de Serena -claro, me encantaría Serena…

Poco después, al otro lado de la fiesta, Seiya se encontraba junto a una barra de bebidas observando a las personas bailar sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba él… 

-aquí tiene su tequila, señor –dijo el barman entregándole la bebida a Seiya

-gracias –dijo Seiya antes de beber un poco de su bebida 

-me podrías dar otro whisky, por favor? –dijo Darién al acercarse a la barra

-enseguida –dijo el barman antes de servir la bebida de Darién

Seiya volteo a ver a Darién -que tal Chiba? 

Darién volteo a verlo al tiempo en que recibe su whisky -buenas noches Kou… 

-vaya, me sorprende que ahora si te acordaste de mí, con tantas personas en esta fiesta, creí que no lo harías… 

-ya lo vez, es difícil olvidarse de ti y más si apareces todo el tiempo en los medios 

-bueno, eso es parte de mi trabajo, así es la vida de un cantante famoso como yo… 

-enserio? –pregunto Darién tomando un poco de whisky -Y también lo es hacer todo un show con la futura Reina de este planeta? 

-disculpa? 

-como futura Reina de la Tierra, Serena no debería andar dando espectáculos como el que ocurrió el día de tu concierto 

-vamos a aclarar las cosas Chiba. Serena ya es una mujer adulta y ella es quien decide lo que quiere hacer con su vida, y eso incluye decidir si quiere gobernar un planeta, restaurar un legendario reino o besarme en un escenario. Además, creo que ya no eres la persona indicada para opinar acerca de lo que hace o no bombón…

-y tu si lo eres? No te emociones tanto Kou, para Serena solo eres un capricho 

-capricho? Vaya eso si me hace reír, se nota que no la conoces… -dijo Seiya tomando un poco de tequila -para bombón, un capricho es un helado triple con chocolate, y yo…. soy la persona de la que esta enamorada

-si claro -dijo Darién sarcásticamente -Serena solo está contigo porque está molesta conmigo por un malentendido 

-llamas malentendido al hecho de haberla engañado con otra? Y a pesar de eso dices que quieres volver con ella? Lo que deberías hacer es dejar que sea feliz

-eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que sea feliz, y para que así sea ella debe estar conmigo… 

-yo no creo que así deba ser y menos después de lo que vivió junto a ti, así que por no mejor te alejas de ella, créeme, es lo mejor…

-lo mejor para ella o para ti, Kou? Mejor evítate problemas y regresa a donde perteneces, porque en este planeta no eres bienvenido 

-y que vas a hacer al respecto? exiliarme? 

-pues si es necesario, créeme que no dudare en hacerlo

-hazlo, pero te juro que no me iré solo ya que bombón también se ira conmigo… 

-eso ocurrirá solo sobre mi cadáver….


	17. Capitulo 17

_Hola! Yo de nuevo!_

_Aquí también escucharemos un par de canciones!_

_Primero,__** First Time de Lifehouse y We Are Man and Wife de Michelle Featherstone!**_

_Espero que las disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

…_**.**_

**Capitulo 17**

Cerca de donde se encontraban Seiya y Darién, se encontraban observándolos Ami, Mina y Lita mientras seguían conversando…

-no me agrada nada la expresión que tienen los rostros de Darién y Seiya –dijo Mina -debemos separarlos antes de que aquí ocurra una tragedia

-sí, pero tú te quedas aquí –dijo Lita -si vas después de lo que dijiste hace un rato entonces si estamos en problemas 

-claro que no! –grito la rubia alterada -si alguien va a proteger a mi cuñadito esa seré yo!

-Mina se razonable –intervino Ami -por ahora lo mejor es que te quedes aquí… 

-pero Ami, no puedes pedirme eso y más como están las cosas. No se hable más, voy con ustedes 

-que no, Mina! –dijo Lita -Entiéndelo, iremos Ami y yo y fin de la discusión 

-creo que eso ya no será posible, Haruka y Michiru ya intercedieron por nosotras -dijo Ami al ver a Haruka y Michiru acercarse a Seiya y Darién

-chicos, por que tan serios? estamos en una fiesta –dijo Michiru con una agradable sonrisa

-si, es cierto –dijo Seiya antes de dar el trago final a su bebida 

-entonces vamos a bailar Seiya –dijo Michiru -aun no has bailado conmigo

-gracias Michiru, pero… 

-ve Kou, no está bien negarle algo a una dama como Michiru –dijo Haruka antes de que Seiya y Michiru se alejaran a la pista de baile

-dime algo Haruka, como es que permitiste que ese sujeto este con Serena y más sabiendo que es un peligro para el futuro de todos… 

-para todos o para tu futuro, Darién? 

-para todos, Haruka. –respondió firmemente Darién -Estas consciente de que si Serena sigue con él, Tokio de Cristal quizás nunca exista al igual que Rini

-sí, ya lo sé… pero es algo acepto por que se que cabeza de bombón es feliz con la persona que ama 

Darién toma un poco más de whisky -la verdad yo dudo que eso sea cierto… 

- pues he de decirte que lo es, mucho más de lo que lo fue los últimos meses que vivió contigo. Además, prefiero que se quede con Kou y más después de la forma en cómo término su relación…

-créeme que estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar el amor de Serena 

-Darién escúchame bien, si realmente la amas como dices, dejaras que sea feliz con quien ella decida y no te interpondrás en su felicidad…. 

…**..**

-bueno, parece que todo ya está más tranquilo (dijo Mina mientras seguía viendo conversar a Darién y Haruka 

-sí, pero en donde esta Serena? -dijo Lita -Desde hace un rato que no la veo… 

Ami miro a su alrededor y la ve acercándose -ahí viene 

-chicas, que hacen aquí tan solas? Pensé que estarían bailando con los chicos -dijo Serena

-sí, pero ya ves que todos están esperando su turno para bailar con la novia -dijo Mina con una sonrisa mientras veía a lo lejos bailar a Yaten y Reí

-por cierto, en donde estabas Serena? –pregunto Ami

-yo… vi a Miranda sola y aproveche la oportunidad de hablar un rato con ella 

-enserio? Y de que hablaron? –pregunto Mina muy interesada -Anda .cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalles 

-hablamos de todo un poco, y me di cuenta de que es una persona muy agradable… -dijo Serena dando un pequeño suspiro -ahora entiendo mejor porque Darién estuvo con ella, es la clase de mujer que siempre creí que sería la indicada para él

-Serena… 

-pero… hubo algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza 

-que cosa Serena? 

-mientras estaba hablando con Miranda, ella casi se desmaya y por un momento me recordó a Molly cuando estaba embarazada, todos sus mareos y desmayos… 

-espera un segundo, estás diciendo que Miranda esta embaraza? –dijo Mina

-no… bueno, no lo sé, no se lo pregunte. Pero esa idea no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza...

-vaya, entonces será difícil saber si es verdad que Miranda está embarazada

-mmm… quizás no lo sea, si le preguntamos a Richard si ve algo acerca de un posible embarazo –dijo Mina 

-como se te ocurre pensar algo así, Mina? –dijo Lita

-qué? o quieres que se lo preguntemos directamente? 

-no, tampoco he dicho eso…

-chicas, creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar sobre ello –dijo Ami .ni siquiera sabemos si son ciertas las suposiciones de Serena, así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con Miranda o Richard, de acuerdo? 

-está bien Ami, pero por qué no quieres hablar de Richard? -pregunto Serena

-eso yo te lo explico Serena –dijo Mina -sucede que Taiki es víctima del gen de los celos que caracteriza a los Kou y nuestro cuñadito esta celoso de Richard

-pero por qué? Taiki no tiene razones para estar celoso, o si Ami? 

-claro que no hay razones para que este celoso –dijo Ami -yo amo a Taiki y Richard es solo un amigo 

-entonces díselo a Taiki –dijo Lita -él es un hombre razonable y estoy segura que si le explicas que entre Richard ya no existe nada, estoy segura de que él lo entenderá…

-si, eso hare…

Poco después, mientras Serena, Mina y Lita seguían conversando, Ami había ido a buscar a Taiki quien se encontraba conversando con Setsuna y Hotaru…

-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero Taiki podríamos hablar un momento por favor? –dijo Ami 

-si claro –respondió Taiki -me disculpan, chicas…

-por supuesto –dijo Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Ami y Taiki se alejaran de ellas 

-y de que quieres hablar, Ami?

-de Richard –dijo Ami dando un largo suspiro -Mira yo se que quizás pienses que tienes razones para estar celoso de él, pero te aseguro que no las hay ni las habrá, ya que estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti y no quisiera que un malentendido afectara nuestra relación

-realmente estás segura de eso? Porque gran parte de la noche has estado conversando con él y no sé… tengo la impresión de que sucede algo más

-estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos Taiki, y si he estado conversando mucho tiempo con Richard es porque… -dijo ella bajando un poco su mirada -porque… 

-porque, que Ami?

-yo… perdóname Taiki pero no puedo decírtelo 

-porque no me lo quieres decir Ami, acaso si sientes algo mas por Richard? –dijo él molesto

-no, claro que no, a Richard solo lo veo como un amigo 

-entonces explícame que sucede, porque no logro entenderte

-si no puedo decirte lo que sucede es por tu bien, para que no te preocupes 

-preocuparme? de que tendría que preocuparme? –dijo Taiki confundido

-perdóname, pero no puedo decirte… 

-Ami por favor dime la verdad, que está pasando?

-Taiki, si no te he dicho lo que sucede es porque no quiero verte sufrir, así que por favor te pido que confíes en mi 

-Ami… 

Ami tomó las manos de él -por favor Taiki, necesito que confíes en mí, es lo único que te pido. Yo solo quiero que esta noche termine sin tragedias…

-espera, a que te refieres con que esta noche termine sin tragedias? -dijo él aun sin entender las palabras de Ami

-te lo explicare mañana, solo confía en mí… 

-está bien, Ami –dijo Taiki dando un suspiro -pero mañana quiero que me expliques bien esto, porque no logro entenderlo

-lo hare, te prometo que lo hare…

Más tarde llegaba la cena, de la cual todos los invitados disfrutaban tranquilamente entre risas y pláticas amenas, en el que el tiempo se fue muy rápido y sin darse cuenta, había llegado el momento del brindis

-Serena, ya es hora del brindis –dijo Lita

-ok… solo espero que no se me olvide el discurso –dijo Serena levantándose de su lugar -Seiya ven tu también conmigo…

-yo? –dijo Seiya confundido -Creí que el brindis lo ibas a dar tu sola 

-sí, pero siento que se me va a olvidar y tú me ayudaste a escribirlo, anda ven conmigo 

-está bien, bombón –dijo Seiya levantándose de su asiento -Yaten, Taiki vengan también, cuando termine bombón seguimos nosotros, de acuerdo? 

-ok, vamos… 

-ustedes también van a decir unas palabras a los novios? –dijo Mina

-digamos que no eres la única que cantara esta noche –dijo Yaten guiñando un ojo antes de dirigirse al pequeño escenario con Taiki, Seiya y Serena 

Seiya tomó el micrófono

-Buenas noches a todos! como todos sabemos hoy es una noche muy especial en la que celebramos la unión y el amor que existe entre Rei y Nicolás, es por eso que una de las damas de honor y gran amiga de la novia quisiera decir unas palabras a los novios, por favor recibamos con un aplauso a la señorita Serena Tsukino –dijo Seiya en medio de los aplausos entregándole el micrófono a Serena -listo bombón, es tu turno…

-si… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro -Como la mayoría de los presentes sabe, conozco a Rei desde que ambas teníamos 14 años y en todos estos años, hemos compartido un sinfín de cosas juntas, pero en esta ocasión tan especial, viene a mi mente una conversación que tuvimos hace años en la que hablamos sobre nuestros sueños. Entre todos los sueños que Reí tiene, ella me dijo que ella anhelaba ser escritora de canciones, una modelo, actriz; pero sobre todo ser la esposa de la persona amada y ese sueño hoy se ha hecho realidad ya que nuestra Rei hoy se caso con Nicolás, el mejor discípulo del abuelo Hino quien ha estado enamorado de Rei prácticamente desde que la conoció.

Serena miró a Nicolás quien se sonroja ante la última parte que dijo Serena

-Y aceptémoslo Rei, a ti también te gustaba Nicolás desde que lo conociste, solo que hasta hace tres años por fin lo reconociste –dijo ella causando varias risas entre los presentes

Pero bueno, el punto aquí es que no importa el tiempo que pasen solo unas semanas, meses o años para darte cuenta de que esa persona especial a quien amar puede ser quien menos esperas, aquella persona a quien vez todos los días como un buen amigo y el día menos esperado, descubres que es más importante de lo que pensabas. Y una persona está enamorada, simplemente lo sabe, lo siente, se puede sentir esa sensación al saber cómo esta esa persona especial, o al querer saber si te extraña cuando está lejos, y cuando están juntos saben por su amor son capaces de dar todo por la persona que amas. Esa es simplemente la más gran demostración del gran amor que puede existir entre los personas y que todos los aquí presentes hemos tenido el privilegio de observar durante estos años….

Serena alzo su copa -Por Reí y Nicolás, por el hermoso futuro lleno de amor que les espera, estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos…

Todos los presentes imitaron la acción de Serena, mientras que Rei y Nicolás se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba Serena y los chicos…

-eres una tonta Serena, me voy a poner a llorar por todo lo que dijiste, fueron muy lindas tus palabras… -dijo Rei abrazando a la rubia

-hay Rei, solo dije la verdad, además sabes que son mis mejores deseos para Rei Kumada -dijo ella abrazándola con fuerza para después también abrazar a Nicolás

Seiya volvió a tomar el micrófono -bueno chicos, bombón no es la única que les desea lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas, es por eso que los chicos y yo les escribimos una canción para esta ocasión especial, espero que les guste -dijo él antes de que empezara a sonar la música

_We're both looking for something / Ambos hemos estado buscando a algo  
We've been afraid to find / Hemos estado asustados al encontrar  
It's easier to be broken / Es más fácil estar en pedazos  
It's easier to hide / Es más fácil esconderse__  
__  
Looking at you, holding my breath / Buscándote a ti, sosteniendo mi respiración  
For once in my life I'm scared to death / Por primera vez en mi vida estoy asustando a la muerte  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside / Estoy teniendo una oportunidad dejándote adentro_

We're feeling alive all over again / Estamos sintiéndonos vivos otra vez  
As deep as a scar under my skin / Tan profundo como una herida bajo mi piel  
Like being in love, just for the first time / Como estar enamorado, solo por la primera vez  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right / Quizás estoy equivocado, me siento bien  
Where I belong, with you tonight / Donde pertenezco, contigo esta noche  
Like being in love fear for the first time / Como estar enamorado por miedo la primera vez

La mayoría de los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares y se reunieron en la pista de baile dando la impresión de que en ese momento, aquel lugar se convertía en un pequeño concierto que ofrecía Three Lights, aunque claro, no a todos les agradaba la idea de escuchar cantar a los Kou en ese momento…

-a dónde vas Darién? –pregunto Miranda al verlo levantarse de su lugar

-no estoy de humor como para escuchar cantar a ese sujeto –dijo él antes de alejarse de la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Miranda

-espera, voy contigo… 

The world that I see inside you / El mundo que veo dentro de ti  
Waiting to come to life / Esperando ir a la vida  
Waking me up to dreaming / Despertándome, soñando  
Reality in your eyes /Realidad en tus ojos

Looking at you, holding my breath / Buscándote a ti, sosteniendo mi respiración  
For once in my life I'm scared to death / Por primera vez en mi vida estoy asustando a la muerte  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside / Estoy teniendo una oportunidad dejándote adentro

We're feeling alive all over again / Estamos sintiéndonos vivos otra vez  
As deep as a scar under my skin / Tan profundo como una herida bajo mi piel  
Like being in love, just for the first time / Como estar enamorado, solo por la primera vez  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right / Quizás estoy equivocado, me siento bien  
Where I belong, with you tonight / Donde pertenezco, contigo esta noche  
Like being in love fear for the first time / Como estar enamorado por miedo la primera vez

We're crashing / Estamos chocando  
Into the unknown / Dentro de lo desconocido  
We're lost in this / Estamos perdidos en esto  
But it feels like home / Pero se siente como en casa

We're feeling alive all over again / Estamos sintiéndonos vivos otra vez  
As deep as a scar that's under my skin / Tan profundo como una herida bajo mi piel  
Like being in love, just for the first time / Como estar enamorado, solo por la primera vez  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right / Quizás estoy equivocado, me siento bien  
Where I belong, with you tonight / Donde pertenezco, contigo esta noche  
Like being in love fear for the first time / Como estar enamorado por miedo la primera vez

Like being in love just for the first time / Como estar enamorado solo la primera vez  
Like being in love fear the first time / Como estar enamorado por miedo la primera vez

La canción de Three Lights seguía sonando mientras Darién y Miranda caminaban hacia la playa, a medida que se alejaban de la fiesta, el sonido de las olas que llegaban a la orilla era lo único que se escuchaba ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Miranda solo observaba a Darién mirar el mar tratando de buscar paz, o quizás trataba de aclarar sus ideas, no lo sabía con certeza, ella solo trataba de entender el comportamiento del hombre que estaba junto a ella… 

-este lugar es muy lindo, no lo crees Darién? 

-sí, es cierto -dijo él sin retirar su vista del mar

-y la Luna también se ve muy linda esta noche, con ese brillo que tiene hoy hasta parece que está feliz… 

-si… -dijo él aun sin voltear a verla 

-deberías de decir otra cosa además de si esto, y si aquello, al menos así sería una conversación más interesante 

-y que quieres que te diga? –dijo Darién volteando a verla -no estoy de humor para ponerme a pensar por que está feliz la Luna

-si quieres vámonos de aquí, no creo que quieras esperar a que partan el pastel 

-no, aun no quiero irme sin haber hablado con Serena 

-Darién no te has puesto a pensar que quizás a Serena ya no le interesa estar contigo

-si lo he pensado, pero creo que si hablo con ella, entenderá que lo mejor para ambos es que estemos juntos 

-y que le dirás? Deja a Seiya y vuelve conmigo? Aunque le digas eso, estoy más que convencida que Serena no dejara a Seiya… -dijo Miranda firmemente -por qué no la dejas ser feliz y te concentras en otras cosas, estoy segura que hay otras chicas que quisieran estar contigo… 

-esa es tu forma de decirme que lo mejor es estar contigo?

-yo no he dicho eso… solo digo que dejes el pasado atrás y mires que te ofrece la vida en el presente y el futuro 

-yo ya tengo muy clara la idea de la vida que me esperaría con Serena y eso es lo que quiero 

-y lo que ella quiere? Acaso eso no importa? 

-dime algo, si se supone que eres mi amiga por que la estas defendiendo? 

-porque antes de la cena tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella y ahora entiendo mejor por qué quieres volver con ella, Serena es la clase de mujer que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener a su lado. Y las dos estuvimos hablando de varias cosas y entre ellas me comento que solo le interesas como amigo. Por eso te repito que por tu bien no te aferres a la idea de estar con ella…

-y crees que por qué me digas eso voy a cambiar de opinión? además creo que ahora eres la menos indicada para opinar sobre lo que hago con mi vida, después de todo tú te vas a ir de Tokio

-y piensas que por que me vaya no me voy a preocupar por ti? –dijo ella alterada

-pues no deberías de preocuparte por mí. Es más sabes que, ya no quiero que te preocupes por mi ni de lo que haga, tengo la edad suficiente para saber qué es lo que hago con mi vida así que no tienes que actuar como si fueras una madre preocupada por su hijo -dijo Darién molesto antes de que Miranda le diera una cachetada

-eres un idiota! -grito ella totalmente molesta 

-porque fue eso! -dijo él sorprendido por la actitud de Miranda

-porque te lo merecías! Porque a pesar de que ya eres todo un hombre, te comportas como el más inmaduro de los adolecentes! Y otra cosa, si no quieres que me vuelva a preocupar por ti, está bien, no lo hare más; es más no quiero volver a verte el resto de mi vida! –dijo ella totalmente enojada antes de alejarse y dejar solo a Darién

Se había ido, y lo había dejado solo, completamente solo. Esos eran los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de Darién al darse cuenta de que la única mujer que había estado con él los últimos meses, no importaba si había sido como compañera de trabajo, amiga, amante o novia, Miranda siempre estuvo con él y ahora por una tonta discusión que se había salido de control.

Pero por que se había salido de control esa discusión? Un segundo estaban hablando de que el debería dejar el pasado atrás, y al siguiente ella le dijo que parecía un inmaduro adolecente y que no lo quería volver a ver, quizás fue uno de esos cambios de humor que tiene cualquier mujer embarazada y… un momento, Miranda embarazada? No, eso no era posible, se lo había preguntado antes y ella misma le dijo que solo tenía anemia, su mente le estaba haciendo pensar cosas que ni siquiera eran posibles.

Darién tenía que enfrentar la realidad, por más que lo quisiera, Miranda no sería la mujer que lo hiciera padre, esa era Serena. Y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, tratar de convencer a Serena para que regresara con él, de esa manera, sabía que al menos que así podría ver nacer a Rini, así al menos podría estar con una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida y el dolor que sentía su corazón en ese momento desaparecería al tener a su hija en sus brazos.

Cuando Darién regreso a la fiesta, no logro ver a Miranda, tal como lo suponía ella se había ido. Three Lights ya no cantaba, ahora lo hacia Rei llamando la atención de todos los presentes con su hermosa canción…

_All the things you are to me /todas las cosas que eres para mi  
Darling you have set me free /querido tu me hiciste libre  
Always give you what you need/ siempre te daré lo que necesites  
and what you deserve /y lo que mereces  
All the joy and all this love/ toda la alegría y todo el amor  
I know that it is from above/ sé que es desde arriba  
And now together there's enough to fill this world/ y ahora, juntos es suficiente para llenar este mundo_

'Cause you are the love of my life/ porque eres el amor de mi vida  
You are the love of my life /tu eres el amor de mi vida  
And now we're man and wife /y ahora somos marido y mujer

-vaya, por fin regreso Darién… -dijo Michiru al verlo sentarse nuevamente en su mesa mientras observaba a lo lejos a Rei cantar

-si, pero no me agrada nada la idea de que su amiga se haya ido, eso quizás traiga problemas –dijo Haruka 

- sí, es posible… 

-eso no lo sabemos –dijo Setsuna -simplemente hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y el tiempo dirá si hay consecuencias o no… 

-tú sabes algo que nosotras no sabemos, verdad Setsuna? -pregunto Hotaru mientras la miraba con atención 

-solo sé que esta noche cualquier cosa puede pasar….

_All the things that you will do/ todas las cosas que harás  
And now i'm standing next to you /y ahora estoy junto a ti  
And darling I will see you through the rest of our lives /y querido, te veré por el resto de nuestras vidas  
With you beside me I have won / contigo a mi lado he ganado  
I'm glad i've waited for so long /estoy contenta de haber esperado tanto  
There is no doubt that you are the one/ no hay duda de que eres el único  
for me /para mi_

You are the love of my life / tu eres el amor de mi vida  
You are the love of my life / tu eres el amor de mi vida

Mientras seguía cantando Rei, Ami también noto que Darién se encontraba solo, y al verlo ahí, no pudo evitar recordar parte de una conversación que tuvo con Richard cuando vieron salir a Miranda de la fiesta, sola y un tanto molesta…

_-Flashback-_

_-entonces las suposiciones de Serena si eran ciertas?  
_

_-sí –respondio Richard -Miranda está embarazada…  
_

_-y porque no me lo habías dicho antes, Richard?_

_-porque toda la noche has estado muy preocupada cuidando a Serena y a Seiya, y si te decía lo de ese embarazo te alterarías aun más_

_-al menos dime que sabes quién es el padre del bebe que está esperando_

_-Ami, aunque lo sepa no creo que de verdad quieras saberlo  
_

_-porque no querría saberlo? A menos de que… Darién sea el padre, verdad? –dijo Ami sorprendida de sus propias palabras  
_

_-Ami…  
_

_-dímelo Richard, Darién es el padre del bebe de Miranda?_

_-sí, así es…_

_-estas consciente de que si Darién supiera de esto, dejaría a Serena en paz y no trataría de lastimar a Seiya  
_

_-si, estoy consciente de ello, pero también estoy consciente de que por ahora no debes decírselo a nadie, quizás esta información te sea de ayuda para salvar a Seiya…  
_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Ami? Ami? 

-ah… lo siento, me distraje un momento, que me decías Taiki?

-es que vi que no movías tu mirada de Darién y me quede un poco preocupado

-no te preocupes, todo está bien –respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa

_There'll be times(we make the time)/ habrá veces (haremos el tiempo)  
There'll be things(we will bring)/ habrá cosas (traeremos)  
Everything is going to be fine /todo estará bien  
Now you're in my life /ahora tu estas en mi vida_

So I give you heart and soul/ asi que te doy mi corazón y mi alma  
It's yours to take wherever you go / es tuyo para llevarlo a cualquier parte  
Through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep / a través de los años, siempre sabrás que es tuyo para siempre  
God has blessed this sacred vow /dios ha bendecido estos sagrados votos  
Angels line above and look down/ líneas de ángeles arriba miran hacia abajo  
See the two of us, we found the perfect love/ nos ven a los dos juntos, hemos encontrado el amor perfecto

You are the love of my life/ tu eres el amor de mi vida  
You are the love of my life/ tu eres el amor de mi vida  
You are the love of my life/ tu eres el amor de mi vida  
Yeah, you are the love of my life/ si, tu eres el amor de mi vida  
Now we're man and wife/ ahora somos marido y mujer  
We're man and wife/ tu eres el amor de mi vida  
Now we're man and wife/ ahora somos marido y mujer  
We're man and wife/ tu eres el amor de mi vida  
We're man and wife/ tu eres el amor de mi vida

Al terminar de cantar Rei, todos le aplaudían mientras que Nicolás con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se acercaba a ella para cargarla entre sus brazos para después besarla con una gran pasión y ternura al tiempo que los presentes contemplaban a la feliz pareja.

Poco después la fiesta continuaba con música un poco más animada, la mayoría de las personas reunidas ahí seguían bailando mientras que Darién simplemente observaba a Serena bailar felizmente rodeada de sus amigos. Para buena suerte de Darién, a los pocos minutos Serena se retiro de la pista de baile en busca de un poco de agua, se encontraba ahí sola, sin la compañía de Seiya o de alguna de sus amigas; así que si quería hablar con ella sin que los molestaran, aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo…

-aquí tiene su vaso, señorita –dijo un mesero entregándole un vaso con agua a Serena

-gracias –dijo ella antes de beber un poco de agua

-Serena… 

-hola Darién! –dijo ella volteando a verlo sorprendida -No sabía que aun siguieras aquí

-bueno, como me voy a ir si aun no termina la fiesta –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-si claro, es que como desde hace rato no he visto a Miranda, pensé que ya se habían ido 

-no, ella se sentía un poco mal y se fue a casa 

-ahh… ya veo 

-si este es un buen momento, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar –dijo Darién antes de que se acercara a ellos Seiya

Seiya coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena -con que aquí estabas bombón, te me habías perdido entre la gente 

-ehh… si, vine por un poco de agua y Darién quería hablar conmigo -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa 

-claro, si no te molesta que hable a solas con Serena –dijo Darién

-para nada, bombón es libre de decidir que quiere hacer, y si ella quiere hablar contigo, yo no tengo por qué oponerme

-me alegra escuchar eso –dijo Darién -si no te importa Serena preferiría que habláramos en un lugar más tranquilo sin que nos moleste el ruido de la música

-claro, vamos a la playa y ahí hablamos… 

-bien, con permiso Kou -dijo Darién alejándose un poco de la pareja 

-no tardare mucho osito –dijo Serena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para después separarse de él

-espera bombón, se te olvida algo 

-ah sí? Que se me olvida? -dijo ella confundida

Seiya simplemente se acerco a Serena y la beso de aquella manera tierna y apasionada que solamente Seiya la besaba ante la mirada de Darién, quien solamente se limito a observarlos, hasta que finalmente se separaron…

-por favor ten cuidado bombón, no me gusta la idea de que estés sola con el 

-no te preocupes, estaré bien…

Serena le dio un pequeño beso a Seiya antes de alejarse con Darién. Mientras al mismo tiempo, en la pista de baile, Michiru y Setsuna se dieron cuenta de que Serena y Darién se alejaban de la fiesta y caminaban hacia la playa…

-no deberíamos de dejar que Serena se vaya sola con Darién hacia la playa –dijo Michiru -puede ser peligroso que este sola con él

-no, es peligroso si Seiya estuviera con ellos –dijo Setsuna -así que por ningún motivo hay que permitir que Seiya se acerque a la playa 

-pero Setsuna…

-confía en mí, solo así estará a salvo Seiya…

Poco después en la playa, Darién y Serena caminaban acercándose al faro de la bahía de Tokio, mientras seguían conversando…

-y simplemente no puedo aceptar la idea de que estemos separados, no quiero perderte Serena –dijo Darién tomando las manos de ella -y es por ello que te pido que consideres volver conmigo, por nuestro futuro, por nuestra hija…

Serena separó lentamente sus manos de Darién -ya tuvimos esta conversación antes Darién, tú ya sabes muy bien cuál es mi decisión, yo ya no quiero estar contigo, al menos no de esa forma

-por favor Serena, solo te pido que nos volvamos a dar una oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo, construir un futuro, una familia juntos… 

-estuvimos juntos cinco años y medio Darién, y durante ese tiempo yo realmente creí que estando juntos tendríamos una hermosa vida, que formaríamos una familia, pero la vida me ha demostrado que todo pasa por una razón. Si ya no estamos juntos es porque es lo mejor para los dos, porque cada uno debe buscar su propio camino, comenzar de nuevo, solo así podremos ser felices 

-no, yo ya me di cuenta de que si quiero ser realmente feliz, lo podre lograr estando a tu lado, porque yo te amo Serena 

Serena colocó su mano en una de las mejillas de Darién -eso ya es cierto Darién…

-claro que es cierto… 

-no, por que cuando me dices te amo, ya no está el brillo que aparecía en tus ojos hace años, ese brillo le pertenece a otra persona, es de Miranda…

-bien, si no quieres creer en mis palabras, tal vez mis acciones te convenzan

Darién movió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Serena para acercarla a él y besarla, pero Serena evito el beso moviendo su cabeza de lado recibiendo el beso en su mejilla derecha…

-no creo que un beso tuyo logre hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre lo nuestro -dijo ella sin mover su cabeza de posición 

-porque no Serena? Antes solo eso bastaba para solucionar cualquier problema que tuviéramos 

-tú lo has dicho, antes… -Serena movió el brazo que Darién tenía alrededor de ella y se separó un poco de él -por favor Darién, por todos los años que estuvimos juntos, lo mejor es que seamos amigos

-Serena, yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo y eso lo sabes muy bien 

-lo sé, pero yo amo a Seiya y eso lo tienes que aceptar 

-realmente crees eso? Realmente crees que lo amas? –dijo Darién molesto

-sí, yo realmente lo amo 

-y que hay del amor que hay entre nosotros? Acaso ya se termino la historia de amor de Serenity y Endimión? Ese gran amor que cruzo las barreras de la muerte y continuo con la historia de amor Serena y Darién, y continuara con la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endimión? 

-diría que si, por que yo ya no soy Serenity, soy Serena Tsukino. Y Serena Tsukino estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo de Darién, no de Endimión. Y ahora Serena Tsukino está enamorada de Seiya Kou, y con él es con quien quiero estar de ahora en adelante, así sea como Serena Tsukino o como la Neo Reina Serena…

-no puedes estar hablando enserio, ya pensaste que clase de vida tendrás con ese sujeto? O mejor dicho ella, porque si mal no recuerdo también es una Sailor

-mejor dicho era una Sailor, ahora estoy complemente segura de que Seiya es totalmente un hombre y eso me ha quedado muy claro 

-y como lo sabes? Acaso ya hiciste el amor con él? -dijo Darién molesto 

-no tengo por qué responderte eso, Darién 

Darién tomó el brazo de Serena con fuerza -contéstame Serena, ya estuviste con él?

-suéltame Darién, me estas lastimando –dijo ella mientras trataba de liberar su brazo 

-respóndeme, hiciste el amor con él? -dijo él molesto sin soltarla 

-si! Hice el amor con Seiya! 

Darién la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él sin soltar aun su brazo -eso no puede ser posible, tu solo has sido y serás mía, Serena 

-así como tú también has solo mío Darién? O me vas a decir que nunca lo hiciste con Miranda

-sí, lo reconozco, estuve con ella, pero eso es algo que nunca volverá a suceder, al igual de que tu nunca volverás a estar con Seiya -dijo Darién aprisionándola aun más hacia él 

-suéltame Darién, por favor –dijo ella tratando de separarse de él mientras que Darién trataba de besarla nuevamente

-no Serena, para que regreses a los brazos de ese sujeto, eso nunca -dijo él comenzando a besar el cuello de Serena

-Darién… ya basta –dijo Serena antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna logrando así liberarse y correr por la playa de regreso a la fiesta

-vuelve aquí, Serena! -grito Darién antes de correr tras ella a pesar del dolor que sentía por el golpe

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

-no chicos, siento que bombón ya tardo en regresar 

-cálmate Seiya –dijo Yaten -no empieces como Taiki con sus celos injustificados 

-pero los míos si son justificados! Los tres sabemos que ese tipo aun sigue interesado en ella -dijo Seiya alterado 

-pero a Serena ya no le interesa Darién, así que tranquilízate –dijo Taiki

-aun así no puedo tranquilizarme, mejor iré a buscar a bombón -dijo Seiya antes de alejarse de los chicos 

-hay Seiya, no entiende… 

-déjalo, no creo que por que estén juntos Darién y Seiya vaya a ocurrir algo malo

-si, tienes razón; ni que esos dos vayan a tratar de matarse, no creo que aquí llegase a ocurrir una tragedia -dijo Yaten despreocupadamente

_-Flashback-_

_-si no puedo decirte lo que sucede es por tu bien, para que no te preocupes  
_

_-preocuparme? de que tendría que preocuparme? –dijo Taiki confundido_

_-perdóname, pero no puedo decirte…  
_

_-Ami por favor dime la verdad, que está pasando?_

_-Taiki, si no te he dicho lo que sucede es porque no quiero verte sufrir, así que por favor te pido que confíes en mí  
_

_-Ami…  
_

_Ami tomó las manos de él -por favor Taiki, necesito que confíes en mí, es lo único que te pido. Yo solo quiero que esta noche termine sin tragedias…_

_-Fin del Flashback- _

-una tragedia… será eso a lo que se refería Ami susurro Taiki preocupado 

-qué? de que hablas Taiki? -pregunto Yaten confundido 

-ben Yaten, será mejor ir con Seiya -dijo Taiki antes de que ambos lo siguieran

De regreso en la playa, Darién había logrado alcanzar a Serena al poco tiempo de que ella había escapado de él, y se encontraban forcejeando nuevamente…

-ya Darién, por favor! Déjame ir! –grito Serena tratando de liberar su brazo 

-para qué? para que estando con él destruyas el futuro de este planeta, Serena no puedes ser tan egoísta –dijo Darién totalmente molesto

-crees que por buscar mi felicidad soy egoísta? Dime egoísta por querer ser feliz sin ti, pero no trates de obligarme a estar contigo bajo el argumento de que destruiré el futuro, porque ambos sabemos que no será así 

-pero si eres culpable por querer destruir el futuro de nuestra hija, y no permitiré que sea así, hare lo que sea necesario por ver nacer Rini –dijo Darién acercando a Serena aun más hacia él para después comenzar a besarla

-no Darién! Déjame ir!

Serena gritaba casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras trataba de alejarse de Darién, hasta que Seiya llego tomando a Darién del brazo liberando así a Serena para darle un golpe directo en el rostro, tirando al suelo con el labio y la nariz sangrando, al tiempo que Serena corría al lado de Seiya…

-eso fue por todo lo que sufrió bombón por tu culpa! -dijo Seiya totalmente enojado

Darién se levantó y limpió con el dorso de su mano la sangre que había en su rostro -vaya, ahora vienes a hacer el papel de héroe del día, déjame decirte que no te queda

-mira quien me lo dice, tú nunca has podido actual como tal, ni siquiera cuando ataco Galaxia 

-y tu si? Cuando escapaste de tu planeta para venir a buscar a tu princesa! 

-como te atreves… -dijo Seiya totalmente furioso caminando hacia donde estaba Darién para golpearlo nuevamente

-Seiya, no! –Gritaba Serena mientras ambos hombres continuaban luchando, golpeándose mutuamente hasta que llegaron Yaten y Taiki

-pero que sucede aquí? -dijo Yaten sorprendido al ver la escena 

-Yaten, Taiki hagan algo! Si siguen así ellos son capaces de matarse…

Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a ellos para separarlos; cuando finalmente lo lograron, tanto Darién como Seiya, tenían varios golpes en la cara y manchas de sangre en sus camisas, mientras se seguían mirando con furia…

-ya basta! –dijo Yaten -Que quieren lograr con todo esto? Matarse?

-eso pregúntaselo a este sujeto que no entiende que bombón ya no lo quiere -dijo Seiya molesto 

-y tú crees que a ti si te quiere? –dijo Darién -Por favor no me hagas reír… 

-Darién basta! Con esto no lograras nada… 

-quizás tengas razón Serena, pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así 

-y que propones Chiba? Un duelo? –dijo Seiya

-me parece bien, si tu ganas no te volveré a molestar a ti ni a Serena. Pero si yo gano, te alejaras para siempre de Serena… 

-mmm… de acuerdo -dijo Seiya 

-qué? de ninguna manera permitiré que hagan esa locura! -dijo Serena sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba

-esta no es ninguna locura Serena –dijo Darién -es la única solución a este problema

-así es, solo espero que no olvides tu palabra cuando te gane –dijo Seiya seguro de si mismo

-ni tú la tuya –dijo Darién con una mirada desafiante

-por favor, no sigas con esta locura! –Suplico Serena a Seiya -No quiero que te pase algo malo

Seiya acaricio las mejillas de Serena -no te preocupes bombón, estos años he mejorado demasiado mi técnica de combate, no podrá ganarme… 

-aun así no quiero que sigas con esto, por favor!

-si esta es la única manera de que te deje en paz, no voy a perderla bombón 

-pero Seiya…

-tranquila Serena, Seiya se ha convertido en un gran guerrero, estará bien -dijo Yaten tratando de tranquilizarla

-chicos… 

Taiki puso su brazo en el hombro de Seiya -dale su merecido a ese sujeto, de acuerdo 

-ya verán que así será (dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa mirada a Taiki y Yaten

Serena abrazo a Seiya fuertemente -osito, ten cuidado… no soportaría perderte otra vez

-no me perderás bombón, nunca más lo harás –dijo Seiya antes de besarla lentamente sin querer separarse de ella -te amo bombón… 

-yo también te amo osito… -dijo ella antes de que Seiya se separara de su abrazo

Seiya saco la estrella que le había entregado la Princesa Kakyuu y se transformo llevando un traje de color rojo y franjas azules a los costados, a juego con un casco que cubría su cabeza y una espada que tenía en su mango varios grabados en forma de estrellas, mientras que Darién se transformo en Tuxedo Mask…

-y bien Kou, estás preparado? –dijo Darién quitándose el sombrero, antifaz y la capa de su traje

Seiya se quitó el casco que cubría su cabeza

-más que nunca, Chiba… -dijo Seiya antes de que comenzara la pelea entre ambos

Al mismo tiempo, en la fiesta…

-ya encontraron a Seiya? –pregunto Hotaru preocupada

-no –respondió Lita -y estoy preocupada, porque tampoco he visto a Yaten y Taiki - 

-si no están aquí, solo nos queda un lugar en donde buscar –dijo Haruka

-creen que quizás estén en la playa? –pregunto Ami

-tendremos que ir allá y averiguarlo –dijo Michiru

-entonces, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Setsuna

-muy bien, vamos –dijo Mina antes de que caminaran rumbo a la playa

Lo que ninguna de las siete notó, fue que Rei había estado observándolas momentos antes caminar por toda la fiesta preocupadas, y ahora las veía caminar hacia la playa, mientras volvía a sentir la misma sensación de inquietud que tenía desde esa mañana… 

-creo que ya es hora de partir el pastel Rei… Rei? -dijo Nicolás

-perdón, que me decías amor? -dijo ella distraída

-decía que ya es hora de partir el pastel Rei

-esperemos un poco más Nicolás, parece que todas las chicas desaparecieron y me gustaría que estuvieran aquí todas

-claro que si, si quieres te acompaño a buscarlas y así estemos todos

-no es necesario, iré yo a buscarlas 

-de acuerdo, pero no tardes… 

-por supuesto… -dijo Rei antes de darle un pequeño beso a Nicolás y seguir a las chicas a la playa

-no puede ser, tampoco están aquí! -dijo Mina desesperada al llegar a la playa y no verlos

-vamos hacia el faro –dijo Michiru -quizás estén ahí 

-pero si están ahí –dijo Lita -eso significa que… 

-significa que tenemos poco tiempo –dijo Setsuna -debemos darnos prisa

-bien, entonces vamos –dijo Ami

-chicas! -grito Rei al tiempo que llegaba corriendo hacia ellas 

-Rei! Que haces aquí? -dijo Hotaru sorprendida al verla 

-lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes, que están haciendo aquí? 

-ah… nosotras solo vinimos a ver más de cerca el mar, desde aquí se tiene una vista muy linda, verdad chicas? -dijo Lita un poco nerviosa 

-si Rei, solo queríamos ver más de cerca este lugar -dijo Mina siguiendo el comentario de Lita 

-chicas, díganme que pasa. Desde hace un rato las vi que han estado muy preocupadas en la fiesta y de repente todas desaparecen… quiero saber que sucede?

-mira Rei, la verdad es que… -dijo Haruka siendo interrumpida por que a lo lejos se alcanzaron a escuchar varios gritos 

-que fue eso?

-Serena! –grito Mina antes de salir corriendo junto a las demás hacia donde se encontraba el faro

Mientras las chicas corrían hacia el faro, el duelo que había entre Darién y Seiya parecía que tendría un trágico final: en un rápido movimiento, Darién consiguió quitarle la espada a Seiya y pensaba usarla para atacarlo, pero Serena al ver lo que planeaba Darién, rápidamente corrió hacia ambos hombres; al tiempo en que Darién enterraba la espada en el vientre de Serena ante la mirada atónita de Darién, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, estaban horrorizadas ante la escena, Yaten y Taiki estaban junto a Serena y Seiya, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a su querido bombón, mientras que Darién se encontraba en shock a pocos pasos de ellos observándolos…

-bombón, porque lo hiciste? 

-porque… no hubiera soportado el que te hicieran daño… ni que se repitiera la historia otra vez -dijo Serena débilmente 

Taiki presiono la herida de Serena para tratar de detener la hemorragia -está muy mal Seiya, no sé si logre sobrevivir… 

-claro que va a sobrevivir Taiki! Me escuchaste, vas a estar bien bombón, tienes que resistir, no pienso perderte -dijo Seiya casi al borde de las lágrimas

-osito… 

Ami corrió junto a Serena para ayudarla -escúchame Serena, por ningún motivo cierres los ojos, vas a estar bien 

-Ami… -susurro Serena viendo a su amiga brevemente antes de levantar su brazo y acariciar el rostro de Seiya -osito… yo… yo te amo –dijo ella cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba su brazo

-bombón… bombón abre los ojos, bombón! -dijo Seiya angustiado sin que ella respondiera

Ami tomó el brazo de Serena para tomar su pulso y derramó un par de lagrimas -es inútil Seiya, ella… ella esta… 

-ni siquiera lo digas, Ami! Por favor bombón, abre los ojos, necesito ver tus ojos, bombón -dijo Seiya desesperado sin éxito alguno, mientras empezaban a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, al tiempo que el resto de las chicas comenzaba a llorar junto al cuerpo de Serena -bombón, por favor… bombón!


	18. Capitulo 18

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los por sus comentarios! Me alegra saber que les gustaron los capítulos anteriores, los cual estuvo lleno de muchas emociones!_

_Yo se que todas quieren matarme por la muerte de Serena y saber que sucederá con ella, si revivirá o si Seiya se quedara sin su amado bombón, y la única forma de saberlo es seguir leyendo el capitulo 18! El Capitulo Final de "Un Nuevo Comienzo"! _

_Qué emoción! Espero que lo disfruten!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18**

Las lagrimas continuaban recorriendo el rostro de Seiya, aun seguía abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Serena para hacerla reaccionar, mientras que Haruka volteo a ver a Darién, quien aún seguía en shock y vio que aun sostenía entre sus manos la espada con la había herido mortalmente a Serena…

-eres un maldito infeliz, Chiba! Por tu culpa nuestra gatita está muerta! –dijo Haruka acercándose a él, dándole un fuerte golpe

Michiru corrió hacia Haruka para evitar que siguiera golpeando a Darién -suéltalo Haruka, esto no conseguirá regresarle la vida a Serena!

-porque lo hiciste? Porque la mataste? –grito Haruka furiosa por lo ocurrido

-yo… yo no quería que sucediera esto, no quería herir a Serena -dijo Darién sin quiera mirar a los ojos a Haruka

-no, claro que no querías. Tú querías matar a Seiya, pero a quien mataste fue a Serena! –grito Haruka antes de golpearlo nuevamente

-basta Haruka… -dijo Michiru tratando de separarlos al tiempo que también se acercaban Lita, Hotaru y Setsuna logrando finalmente separarlos

-no, esto no se puede quedar así! Tiene que pagar por la muerte de Serena!

-de que hablas Tenoh? Bombón no está muerta, solo está débil por su herida, pero pronto abrirá los ojos, ya lo verán… -dijo Seiya sin mover su mirada de Serena

-aunque quisiera que fuese verdad, hay que aceptar la realidad, Serena ya no está viva –dijo Ami poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia Darién para después darle una cachetada -y eso es por tu culpa Darién! Todo lo que hiciste fue por que querías ver nacer a Rini! Por que querías ser padre! No había necesidad de que ocurriera esto, porque tu de todas formas vas a ser padre! -grito ella totalmente alterada

-qué? de que estás hablando Ami? –dijo Darién confundido

-hablo de que Miranda está embarazada! Y ahora por tu necedad de estar con Serena, por ver nacer a Rini, una de mis mejores amigas está muerta! –dijo Ami antes de derrumbarse en la arena, al tiempo de que Taiki corría a abrazarla

-eso no es cierto, Ami… -respondió Darién

-claro que lo es! No sé porque no te lo habrá dicho Miranda, pero hasta Serena lo sospechaba y Richard fue quien me lo confirmo! –grito Ami totalmente alterada

Darién aun no terminaba de asimilar las palabras de Ami, pero todo lo sucedido días atrás con Miranda le confirmaban la noticia, seria padre. Lamentablemente la felicidad que sintió en ese momento se vio opacada al ver a Seiya abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de Serena, no podía olvidar que por su culpa ella había muerto y todo por su necedad de aferrarse al deseo de construir una familia y mientras, Seiya se negaba a aceptar la realidad, había perdido a la persona que más amaba en toda la galaxia…

-por favor bombón, abre los ojos! Por favor bombón!

-Seiya, basta…Serena ya no te escucha, ella…. ella está muerta –dijo Yaten tratando de contener sus lagrimas para darle animo a Seiya

-no, eso no es cierto! Y aunque así fuera, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que vuelva. Yaten, Taiki saquen las piedras que nos dio la princesa Kakyuu, con esa energía haremos que bombón regrese

-Seiya si aun estuviera viva funcionaria, pero ella ya no lo está –dijo Taiki

-no me importa lo que digan! No me quedare aquí sin siquiera haberlo intentado, se que ella aun puede volver!

-pero Seiya…

-solo hagan lo que les pido!

-aunque hagamos lo que nos pides no servirá de nada, ambos sabemos muy bien que la energía de las piedras no revive a los muertos

-tiene que haber una manera de ayudarla Taiki, no puedo perderla! Me niego a perderla! Setsuna, tu eres la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo, haz algo! No sé, regresa el tiempo y evita que suceda esto, por favor! –grito Seiya totalmente desesperado

-no es tan fácil Seiya, por más que yo lo quiera, no puedo hacerlo

-entonces por qué dijiste que a Bombón y a mí que nos esperaba un buen futuro, que Rini estaba destinada a nacer, y sucedió esto! Hubiese preferido mil veces que se repitiera la historia, a ver morir a bombón!

Rei limpió sus lagrimas y miró a Seiya y Setsuna confundida -esperen, no entiendo nada… Seiya, por qué dices que hubieses preferido a que se hubiera repetido la historia? Que historia?

-me refiero a la historia que tuvimos bombón y yo durante el Milenio de Plata…

Todos voltean a ver sorprendidos a Seiya, tras las palabras que dijo…

-que? eso es imposible Kou, la gatita y tu no se conocieron en esa época –dijo Haruka

Setsuna volteó a ver a Haruka -de hecho si se conocieron, fue años antes de que Serenity conociera al Príncipe Endimión

-Serenity? La Serenity de la que nos hablo hace años la Princesa Kakyuu? –dijo Taiki sorprendido

-no entiendo, significa que Serena era aquella princesa de la que nos había contado la Princesa Kakyuu? -dijo Yaten aun sorprendido

- sí, y yo en mi vida anterior fui el hermano de la Reina Kimiko; el Príncipe Seiya…

-en aquel entonces –continuo Setsuna -Serenity y Seiya se enamoraron y estuvieron juntos hasta que ocurrió la Guerra de las Flores, en la cual Seiya murió

-como es eso posible, ninguna de nosotras lo recuerda –dijo Lita

-no lo recuerdan por que la Reina Serenity así lo quiso –dijo Setsuna -tras el dolor que sufrió Serenity al enterarse de la muerte de Seiya, ella se deprimió tanto que inclusive intento suicidarse, por ello la Reina Serenity les borro la memoria a todas

-si sabían eso, porque no nos lo habían dicho? –dijo Michiru

-se los íbamos a decir en unos días, cuando Reí regresara de su Luna de Miel y estuvieran todos…. Y pensar bombón sufrió tanto por mí en aquella vida y cuando pensamos que por fin estaríamos juntos en esta vida… la vida me la arrebata –dijo Seiya derramando un par de lágrimas al contemplarla aun entre sus brazos

Yaten coloco su mano en el hombro de Seiya -tienes que ser fuerte Seiya, ella así lo hubiese querido…

-ella quería muchas cosas, y aun no puedo, no, no quiero creer que ya no esté… viéndola así, parece que está dormida –dijo Seiya acariciando las mejillas de Serena -solo desearía ver sus ojos otra vez, escuchar su voz llamándome osito…

-Seiya…

Seiya pasó lentamente sus dedos por los labios de Serena -quisiera ver su sonrisa, sentir la calidez de sus labios… solo desearía eso, poder besarla una vez más…

Seiya retiro sus dedos de los labios de Serena y se inclino lentamente hasta que unió sus labios con los de ella, en ese momento, una luz casi cegadora empezó a rodear a Seiya y Serena, haciendo casi imposible para los demás poder verlos. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la luz mostrando a Serena en su vestido de princesa y a Seiya con un traje similar al del príncipe Endimión, solo que el de Seiya era de color rojo oscuro y sin herida alguna de las que sufrió durante la pelea con Darién, mientras poco a poco se separaban de ese beso, al tiempo en que Serena abría sus ojos y miraba a Seiya con una cálida sonrisa…

-osito…

-mi bombón! Regresaste bombón -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

Serena coloco su mano en la mejilla de Seiya -si osito, regrese a ti

-bombón! -dijo Seiya abrazándola fuertemente

Todos se acercaron a Serena para abrazarla, estaban tan felices de ver nuevamente a su amiga con vida, mientras que Darién solo se mantenía a unos pasos de ellos, ya que dudaba al tratar de acercarse a Serena, y más después de lo ocurrido…

-no nos vuelvas a hacer eso Serena, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti -dijo Lita mientras la abrazaba

-perdónenme chicas, no era mi intención que se preocuparan tanto

-lo importante es que ya estas con nosotras Serena -dijo Hotaru con una gran sonrisa

-pero, cómo es posible? Serena estuviste varios minutos muerta, lo sé porque yo misma te tome el pulso… -dijo Ami sorprendida al verla viva

-lo sé Ami, pero hubo quien me ayudo para que regresara y heme aquí -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero, quien Serena? -dijo Rei confundida

-mi madre, la Reina Serenity…

-pero cómo?

-verán…

_-Flashback-_

_Serena no sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, lo único que veía era un gran espacio oscuro y al fondo gran luz blanca que al verla hacia que su corazón sintiera paz…_

_-en dónde estoy?  
_

_-Serenity… _

_Serena volteó y vio sorprendida a la Reina Serenity -mamá? En dónde estoy?  
_

_-digamos que este lugar en donde se define el futuro de quienes llegan aquí  
_

_-no lo entiendo, como llegue aquí? lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la playa y fui herida al tratar de proteger a Seiya, todos me decían que iba a estar bien, y después…después, todo me es muy confuso. Que me paso? Acaso estoy muerta? -dijo Serena asustada_

_-tu cuerpo ya no muestra señales de vida, pero tu espíritu debe demostrar que es lo que desea: terminar con tu vida en la Tierra y cruzar aquella luz, o regresar y continuar con tu vida al lado de las personas que amas…  
_

_-eso es lo que quiero, quiero volver con las personas que quiero, mi familia, las chicas, Seiya. Quiero volver con Seiya!  
_

_-si realmente así lo quieres, lo harás Serenity. Volverás con todos aquellos que te quieren; el gran amor que siente por ti Seiya puede hacer milagros, y uno de ellos es que vuelvas con él… _

_-pero cómo?_

_- si realmente quieres volver, tu corazón tiene que demostrar por qué quieres volver a la vida, que es lo que te motiva a querer seguir viviendo  
_

_-hay muchas cosas por las que quiero vivir: mis amigos, mi familia, Seiya… no quiero perderlo nuevamente, quiero aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que nos dio la vida de estar juntos de nuevo  
_

_Reina Serenity tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas -eso es justamente lo que esperaba escuchar de ti hija. El amor que existe entre Seiya y tu es tan fuerte y poderoso que puede romper cualquier barrera, incluso la de la muerte; es por eso que tienes que ser fuerte y creer que juntos pueden lograr cualquier cosa y más por que el destino les tiene preparadas grandes pruebas que deben afrontar en su camino para ser felices, pruebas que incluso los pueden hacer dudar de su futuro…_

_-dudar? Porque dudaríamos? no lo entiendo… -dijo Serena confundida_

_- lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento, es por eso que te pido que nunca olvides mis palabras  
_

_-está bien, te prometo que nunca olvidare tus palabras…  
_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-y también, y me ha pedido que te un mensaje Darién… -Serena se alejó de las demás y caminó hacia Darién, quien la veía sorprendido

-espera Serena! –grito Mina tratando de detenerla

-déjala Mina, Darién no le hará daño –dijo Seiya al tiempo en que Serena se detenía frente a Darién

-Serena… -susurro Darién antes de abrazarla -perdóname Serena, no quería hacerte daño… por favor, perdóname

-por supuesto que te perdono Darién, yo se que creías que estabas haciendo lo correcto al tratar de luchar por Tokio de Cristal y Rini, pero ambos sabemos que lo mejor para nosotros es que cada uno siga su camino con la persona que verdaderamente ama… -Serena separa un poco de Darién y voltea a ver a Seiya -yo quiero estar con Seiya, y tu quieres estar con Miranda

-yo…

-escúchala Darién, escucha esa pequeña voz en tu interior que te dice que a quien realmente amas es a ella y no a mí

-aunque realmente quiera estar con ella, no sé si podre. Miranda ya no quiere verme y aun queda el recuerdo de Rini

Serena colocó su mano en la mejilla de él -Darién, así como estuviste luchando por que regresara contigo, lucha por ella, ella realmente te quiere, no la dejes ir; y sobre Rini… que te parece que haga que la recuerdes como lo que era para el resto del mundo, mi prima. Así no tendrás que pensar en ella como la Pequeña Dama de Tokio de Crista, hija del Rey Endimión y la Neo Reina Serena, es más, ni siquiera sabrás que es Tokio de Cristal, y solo lo conocerás hasta el día en el que tenga que ser fundado y te conviertas en el Rey de la Tierra. Para ti, Rini Tsukino solo será aquella niña con la que compartimos muchas cosas mientras estuvo viviendo con nosotros hace años -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-sí, está bien, pero por favor, también borra de mi memoria lo ocurrido esta noche; no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que alguna vez te hice daño

Serena se alzo de puntilla, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla -por supuesto…

Serena se alejo unos pasos de Darién para después sacar el Cristal de Plata, el cual elevo por encima de su cabeza haciendo que el resplandor del Cristal curando las heridas de Darién y dejando que el Cristal la llevara por los recuerdos de Darién; y tal como se lo dijo a Darién, borro aquellas memorias en las que aparecía Sailor Cibi Moon, aquel viaje que hace años hicieron al futuro en el que supieron que la Pequeña Dama era su hija, quedando solo los recuerdos de aquellos bellos momentos que Darién vivió con la para el de ahora en adelante, solo era la prima de Serena.

También borro de la memoria de Darién, los recuerdos ocurridos a partir de la discusión que tuvo con Miranda: todo lo ocurrido en la playa, la actitud que tuvo con Serena, la pelea con Seiya, la muerte de Serena, y la noticia que recibió cuando Ami le dijo que Miranda estaba embarazada; cambiando todos esos recuerdos, por uno en el que Darién y Serena hablaban como viejos amigos, sin celos por la relación de Serena con Seiya, simplemente eran recuerdos que daban inicio para un nuevo y feliz comienzo para todos.

Cuando Serena término de usar el Cristal de Plata, Darién también cayó inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que Serena caía débilmente en la arena mientras desaparecía su vestido de Princesa dejándola con el vestido que traía esa noche en la boda…

Seiya corrió hacia Serena -bombón, estas bien?

-sí, no te preocupes. Como esta Darién?

Hotaru se acercó a verlo -estará bien, solo esta inconsciente

-esto que hiciste Serena… crees que realmente hará que ya no existan problemas con Darién por que estas con Seiya? –dijo Mina

-si, estoy segura de eso. Ya no hay nada que ocasione problemas entre nosotros, aunque… Ami es cierto lo que vi en la mente de Darién, Miranda está embarazada? -dijo Serena mientras volteaba a verla

-sí, es cierto… -respondió Ami -no me digas que le dejaste ese recuerdo?

-no, claro que no… pero Darién debería ir a buscarla pronto, si no nunca sabrá que será padre -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-Serena! Darién está despertando!

Serena se acercó a él -Darién! Por fin, estas bien?

-si… aunque me duele un poco la cabeza, que me paso? -dijo Darién sentándose lentamente en la arena

-estábamos platicando, pero como bebiste mucho te caíste, y como estaba preocupada, llame a todos para que vinieran a ayudarte

-sí, ya lo recuerdo –dijo él volteando a ver a todos -pero en donde esta Miranda?

-se fue, antes de que te cayeras me dijiste que discutieron y se fue a casa

-es cierto… me dijo que actuaba como el más inmaduro de los adolecentes

-y por como estabas hoy, le tengo que dar la razón –dijo Mina

-Mina! -dijo Lita regañando a la rubia

-pero si es la verdad!

-déjala Lita, ella tiene razón –dijo Darién poniéndose de pie -les agradezco a todos por venir a ver como estaba, pero creo que ahora ya estoy mejor y debo ir a buscar a Miranda

-ya es un poco tarde y aun no termina la fiesta Darién –dijo Rei -porque no esperas hasta mañana para buscarla

-no Rei, es importante que arregle las cosas con ella. Y tú deberías ir con Nicolás, supongo que ustedes ya no tardan en irse de Luna de Miel

-sí, tienes razón -dijo Rei ligeramente sonrojada

-entonces me voy chicos, y Seiya no dejes que Serena se acabe todo el pastel, de acuerdo? -dijo Darién guiñando un ojo

-Si, seguro –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Darién se despidiera de todos para después retirarse

-soy yo, o me parece que este Darién es mucho más agradable que el anterior

-estas en lo correcto Yaten, Darién está mucho mejor ahora que Serena le quito esos recuerdos

-sí, vaya que así es…

-bueno, creo que debemos volver a la fiesta. Nicolás debe estar preocupado por nosotros y ya es hora de partir el pastel –dijo Rei con una sonrisa

-si! Yo ya quiero probar ese pastel! -grito Serena brincando de felicidad -Rei verdad que la primera rebana me la vas a dar?

-que te pasa Serena! La primera rebana siempre es para los novios!

-pero hoy podemos hacer una excepción, anda di que si Rei…

-no se… tendrás que convencerme

-chicas, mejor regresemos y allá veremos a quien le toca la primera rebanada de pastel –dijo Ami

-anda Rei, verdad que me va a tocar la primera rebanada de pastel -dijo Serena mientras jalaba a Rei de regreso a la fiesta

-hay Serena nunca va a cambiar… -dijo Ami con una sonrisa al verla retirarse junto a las demás -vamos Taiki, si no a nosotros tampoco nos va a tocar pastel

-espera Ami, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Taiki

-claro, que pasa?

-cuando le dijiste a Darién que Miranda estaba embarazada, dijiste que Richard te lo había dicho

-sí, así es…

-y como lo supo? me refiero a que ni siquiera Darién lo sabia

-bueno, eso es porque Richard tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro

-pero cómo? El sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esta noche –dijo Taiki confundido sin entender las palabras de Ami

-no exactamente, en la madruga Michiru nos reunió a las chicas, excepto Rei, Serena, los chicos y tu, y nos dijo que era posible que asesinaran a Seiya, lo cual le conté a Richard, es por eso que he estado con el gran parte de la noche, creí que él me ayudaría a evitar la tragedia de esta noche

-ya veo… a él si le contaste lo que pasaba y a mí no me dijiste nada, solo me pediste que confiara en ti

-ya te lo dije antes Taiki, si no te había dicho nada, es porque no quería que te preocuparas

-aun así hubiese deseado que me lo hubieras dicho, así te hubiera ayudado

-me ayudaste sin saberlo, si tu no hubieses estado aquí con Yaten, quizás hubiese ocurrido una tragedia mayor y los demás no estarían celebrando en este momento

-solo prométeme una cosa Ami, si alguna vez vuelve a ocurrir algo similar me lo contaras a mi antes que a Richard

-claro que si, y tu prométeme que ya no sentirás celos de Richard, si no le pediré a Serena que a ti también te borre la memoria

-nunca hagas eso, no me gustaría perder los recuerdos de cada uno de los momentos que he compartido contigo –Taiki abrazó a Ami antes de besarla lentamente

…**.**

Poco después del otro lado de la cuidad, Miranda se encontraba en el departamento de Ann mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la fiesta…

-de verdad que eres increíble, le dijiste inmaduro a Darién y tú también te comportas de la misma forma diciéndole que no lo querías volver a ver

-claro que no Ann, de todas formas esa es la razón por la que me voy a Vancouver en unos días, porque no lo quiero volver a ver

-segura?

-no… -dijo Miranda dando un suspiro -pero que querías que le dijera si Darién es el hombre más necio que conozco…

-si así es el, ya me imagino cómo serán tus gemelos

-ni me lo digas, solo espero que no hereden la necedad de él

-con que no hereden tu carácter, todo estará bien -dijo Ann con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya, mejor no hablemos de mis hijos… no me habías dicho que la pizzería de la esquina entregaba las pizzas rápido, y ya se tardaron

-tranquila, ya no debe de tardar… -dijo Ann antes de que sonara el timbre

-por fin! Me muero de hambre!

-y eso que cenaste en la fiesta -dijo Ann mientras se levantaba del sofá

-estoy embarazada Ann, es lógico que tenga hambre y más si tengo que comer por tres

-bien, solo no te quejes después cuando hayas subido demasiado de peso -dijo Ann antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento y encontrar tras de ella a -Darién…

-buenas noches Ann –dijo Darién -disculpa que venga a tu casa a esta hora…

-no te preocupes, que se te ofrece? –dijo ella viendo de reojo a Miranda quien solo escuchaba la conversación

-veras, estoy buscando a Miranda. Ya fui a su departamento pero no está, así que supuse que estaría aquí contigo

-no le digas que estoy aquí, Ann -susurro Miranda para que no la escuchara Darién

-mira, yo… no sé si ella quiera hablar contigo

-de verdad es muy importante que hable con ella Ann, si sabes en donde esta Miranda por favor dímelo, es urgente que hable con ella

Ann volteo hacia Miranda quien se quedo sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba -pasa, ella esta en mi sillón -dijo antes de que Darién entrara y la viera sentada en la sala

-Ann! -grito Miranda molesta al ver que Darién entro al departamento

-lo siento Miranda, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ustedes necesitan hablar. Así que yo iré a ver qué paso con nuestra pizza Miranda, se quedan en su casa, con permiso -dijo Ann antes de salir del departamento dejándolos solos

-que haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que no quería volver a verte -dijo Miranda levantándose del sillón

-si lo sé, y también recuerdo que me dijiste que era un idiota y… tienes razón, soy el más grande de los idiotas por cómo te trate esta noche

-vaya, y que hizo que Darién Chiba se diera cuenta de los hechos? Acaso por fin te diste cuenta que no tiene caso aferrarse al pasado

-sí, digamos que por fin se aclararon las ideas en mi cabeza y vengo a pedirte que me perdones y… que no te vayas de Tokio

-Darién yo te perdono por lo de esta noche, pero no por eso significa que me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre que me quede en Tokio…

-y porque no? Tan bueno es el trabajo que te ofreció tu hermano en Vancouver? O ya se te olvido que adoras vivir en Tokio y por eso no te quisiste ir con tu familia y te quedaste sola estudiando en la Universidad

-sí, pero por más que me encante Tokio, me voy a ir. Ya no hay nada que me motive a quedarme aquí

-ni siquiera yo?

-especialmente por ti me voy, ya no quiero estar cerca de ti, así que por favor te pido que te vayas

Darién caminó hacia ella -no Miranda, aunque tú digas que ya no quieres estar cerca de mí, yo no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme de ti; y conociéndote, se que intentaras alejarte de mi huyendo al otro lado del planeta, pero yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si llegara a ser necesario, y más allá porque te amo…

-crees que diciéndome te amo lograras que cambie de opinión, me dices te amo ahora cuando antes nunca lo hiciste. Mi corazón ya ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa y ya no quiero sufrir más (dijo Miranda mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Darién la mira con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pone su mano en su mejilla -yo tampoco quiero que sufras, ni yo quiero sufrir, pero sé que sufriré demasiado si te vas. Por eso que te lo repito, te amo y no quiero perderte, solo te pido que te quedes y me des la oportunidad de estar contigo, que volvamos a estar juntos sin secretos, sin mentiras… solo tú y yo, como debió de haber sido desde un principio, por favor solo dime que si

-yo…

-por favor, solo dame una última oportunidad, si no funciona lo nuestro, yo mismo pagare tu boleto de avión

-si te digo que si, realmente así será? Ya no me mentiras, ni descubriré que sales con alguien más

-así será, por que con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo

-entonces… si Darién, te daré una segunda oportunidad, porque yo también te amo…

Darién se acerco lentamente a los labios de Miranda para besarla lenta y tiernamente disfrutando la sensación de estar nuevamente junto a ella, esperando que realmente esta vez las cosas funcionaran para ellos…

-Darién… ya que dijimos que no iban a haber más secretos ni mentiras entre nosotros, necesito decirte algo

-claro, te escucho –dijo él mirándola fijamente

-bueno yo… estoy embarazada

-qué? –Dijo Darién sorprendido -espera yo te había preguntado si estabas embarazada y me dijiste que no, y menos por que habíamos usado protección

-sí, ya sé lo que te había dicho, pero… te mentí –dijo Miranda un poco avergonzada

-eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que vamos a tener un bebe -dijo él con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla

-de hecho… eso tampoco es cierto

Darién se separa un poco del abrazo para mirarla un poco confundido -como? No vamos a tener un bebe?

-no… en realidad vamos a tener dos

-dos! Estas embarazada de gemelos! -dijo él sorprendido

-sí, dentro de unos meses serás el orgulloso padre de unos gemelo

Darién la abrazó y empezó a girar con ella en sus brazos -no puedo creerlo! Vamos a ser papás!

Mientras Darién seguía disfrutando de la noticia de que pronto se convertiría en padre, la fiesta de Reí aun no terminaba. Momentos antes los novios habían partido el pastel, y ahora llegaba el momento de que la novia lanzara el ramo: Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita y Hotaru, se encontraban frente al resto de las jóvenes que se hallaban en el centro de la pista de baile, mientras que Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Andrew, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya las observaban mientras esperaban que la novia lanzara el ramo…

-y es enserio lo que dice la tradición? –pregunto Seiya -La que atrape el ramo es la próxima en casarse?

-es lo que se dice, pero en nuestra experiencia creemos que es cierta –dijo Haruka

-porque lo dicen? –pregunto Taiki confundido

-por que cuando se caso Molly, quien atrapo el ramo fue Rei y fue quien se caso después –dijo Andrew

-entonces quien lo atrape es la siguiente –dijo Yaten

-si, así es…

-ya veo… -dijo Seiya -y digamos, si lo atrapa Hotaru, ella será la siguiente en casarse aunque no tenga novio

-Kou, como quieres que Hotaru se case si aun es una niña -dijo Haruka alterada

-ni tan niña Tenoh, Hotaru tiene 15 años. Además, si no querías correr el riesgo de que atrapara el ramo, porque dejaste que se fuera con bombón y las demás?

-solo la deje porque me lo pidió la gatita, sino ni siquiera estaría ahí

-ya Haruka, no actúes como un padre sobre protector –dijo Michiru –además, puede que ni siquiera lo atrape…

-eso es cierto –dijo Andrew -y conociendo a las chicas, puede que lo atrape Mina, así que quizás pronto te veamos casándote Yaten

Yaten mira sorprendido Andrew por su comentario -yo? No lo creo, mira cuantas jóvenes hay, es difícil que le toque a ella

-sí, pero nuestra Mina es muy hábil, no descartes que pelee por tenerlo

-espera un momento Taiki, amo a Mina, pero aun soy muy joven para casarme, así que ojala que no lo atrape

-pues a mí no me importaría si lo atrapara bombón –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa mientras la veía a lo lejos

-hablas en serio?

-sí, siempre he creído que bombón es la mujer con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y después de lo que ocurrió esta noche, estoy aun más convencido de ello; así que me encantaría casarme pronto –dijo Seiya antes de ver a Rei parada de espaldas frente a las chicas a punto de lanzar el ramo

-listas!

- si Rei! –grito Mina -No se te olvide que me tiene que tocar el ramo a mí!

-como dices eso Mina…

-pero que tiene de malo Ami! Yo quiero atrapar el ramo

-bueno, eso es si te dejo Mina -dijo Lita guiñándole un ojo

-aquí va, 1… 2… 3! -grito Rei antes de lanzar el ramo

Todas las presentes brincaron alzando la mano para tratar de atrapar el ramo, pero solo una de ellas fue la afortunada en obtenerlo…

-hay lo atrapaste! Lo atrapaste! -grito Lita brincando de alegría

-felicidades! -grito Hotaru felizmente

-solo porque eres tú, me da gusto de que lo hayas atrapado! –dijo Mina contenta antes de abrazarla

-pero no porque lo hallas atrapado el ramo significa que ya te vayas a casar Serena, recuerda que el matrimonio es algo muy importante -dijo Ami con una sonrisa abrazándola

-sí, lo sé chicas –dijo Serena ligeramente ruborizada mientras veía el ramo en sus manos

-pero no te quedes aquí, ve con Seiya. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de que hayas atrapado el ramo…

Serena empezó a caminar entre la gente buscando a Seiya mientras la música empezaba a sonar nuevamente…

_  
We were both young when I first saw you / ambos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts / cerré los ojos y los recuerdos llegaron  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air / parada allí en el balcón con el aire del verano_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns / mira las luces, mira la fiesta, los vestidos del baile  
See you make your way through the crowd and say hello / te veo entrando entre la multitud y diciendo hola_

Seiya caminando entre la gente, se fue acercando poco a poco a Serena hasta que finalmente quedaron frente a frente…

_Little did I know / rápidamente supe  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles / que eras mi Romeo; tu lanzabas guijarros al rio  
And my daddy said:"stay away from Juliet" / y mi papi dijo aléjate de Julieta  
And I was crying on the staircase / y yo lloraba en las escaleras  
Begging you, please don't go / rogándote, por favor no te vayas_

_And I said / y dije  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone / Romeo, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run / te estaré esperando, todo lo que queda por hacer es correr  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess / tu serás el príncipe y yo la princesa  
It's a love story, baby just say yes / es una historia de amor, bebe solo dime que si_

__  
-logre atrapar el ramo osito –dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras se lo mostraba

-si, ya me di cuenta de ello bombón, y ya sabes lo que dice la tradición

-si… se supone que soy la siguiente en casarme, y no sé qué opines tu, pero creo que quizás es muy pronto para que nos casemos

-yo no lo creo, es más pienso que nos estamos tardando -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-de verdad?

-si, ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros, ni guerras, ni ex novios obsesionados con el pasado, ni siquiera la misma muerte…

Serena volteo para poder ver a sus amigos, y ahí estaban todos, riendo y divirtiéndose con los demás, como si lo ocurrido momentos antes en la playa hubiese sido solo un mal sueño del cual despertaron y del cual aprendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer en su vida era vivirla a cada momento y disfrutarla al máximo…

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you / entonces eche un vistazo al jardín para verte  
We keep quiet cause were dead if they knew / permanecimos callados porque nos mataban si nos escuchaban  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little way / así que cierra los ojos, vete del pueblo por un tiempo  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter / porque tu eras mi Romeo, yo fui una carta escarlata  
And my daddy said:"stay away from Juliet" / y mi papi dijo aléjate de Julieta  
But you were evething to me, I was begging you, please don't go / pero tu eras todo para mi y yo te rogaba, por favor no te vayas_

_And I said / y dije  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone / Romeo, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run / te estaré esperando, todo lo que queda por hacer es correr  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess / tu serás el príncipe y yo la princesa  
It's a love story, baby just say yes / es una historia de amor, bebe solo dime que si_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel / Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como debo sentir  
This love is difficult, but it's real / este amor es complicado, pero es real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess / no temas, vamos a arreglar este desastre  
It's a life story, baby just say "yes" / es una historia de vida, bebe solo dime que si_

Serena volteó a ver a Seiya nuevamente -mmm… en ese aspecto tienes razón, no hay nada que se interponga en nuestra felicidad ni en la de las personas que queremos

-es lo que te decía bombón, nada puede quitarme la felicidad que siento en este momento al estar contigo –dijo Seiya mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Serena al tiempo en que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -me siento muy feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos, tanto que no quiero dejarte ir nunca…

-entonces no me dejes ir nunca…

Fue lo último que dijo Serena antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlo tiernamente, disfrutando de la sensación de la unión de sus labios, dejándose perder en aquel beso que poco a poco se iba volviendo más apasionado y que ninguno de los dos quería terminar…

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting / Me he cansado de esperar  
Wondering if you were ever comin around / preguntándome si algún día volverás  
My faith in you was fading / Mi fe en ti se ha ido desvaneciendo  
When I met you on the outskirts of town / cuando te encontré en las afueras de la ciudad_

_And I said / y dije  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone / Romeo sálvame, me he sentido tan sola  
I keep waiting for you but you never come / he esperado por ti pero nunca viniste  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think / acaso esto esta solo en mi mente? ya no se que pensar_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said / el se arrodillo en el piso, saco un anillo y me dijo  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone / cásate conmigo Julieta, ya nunca tendrás que estar sola  
I love you and that's all I really know / te amo y eso es todo lo que se realmente  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress / he hablado con tu padre, ve y elige un vestido blanco  
It's a love story, baby just say yes / es una historia de amor, bebe solo dime que si_

__  
Serena se separo lentamente del beso sin romper el abrazo -te amo osito…

-yo también te amo bombón, te amo tanto que me da miedo la sola idea de perderte. Ahora entiendo mejor porque trataste de suicidarte en el pasado tras mi muerte, si te hubieras ido yo también habría hecho lo mismo…

-ni siquiera lo digas, es más ya no quiero que pienses en eso, lo importante es que estamos juntos -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-siempre estaremos juntos, bombón

-siempre osito… y más porque yo nunca quiero separarme de ti

-de verdad nunca te quieres separar de mi?

-así es, quiero estar siempre contigo, en esta vida y en la siguiente…

_Oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you… / ambos éramos jóvenes cuando te vi por primera vez… _

-siendo así, tengo que preguntarte algo…

-que es lo que me quieres preguntar, osito?

-bombón... quieres casarte conmigo?

**

* * *

**

_La canción que aparece al final seguramente muchas la conocen, es "**Love Story**" de Taylor Swift!_

_Qué final tan romántico para __**Un Nuevo Comienzo!**__ Pero se dieron cuenta de que no aparece la palabra "Fin", ya que como recordaran esta historia continua con __**El Deseo de la Luna!**__ Créanme, la verdadera historia de Serena y Seiya está por comenzar _

_Quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me acompañaron en este fic con cada uno de sus comentarios a lo largo de estos 18 capítulos, ya que cada uno de ustedes me motivaba a seguir con una de mis grandes pasiones que es escribir. _

_Nos seguiremos leyendo en __**Sin Ti**__ y los nuevos fics que acabo de publicar: __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino **__y por supuesto __**El Deseo de la Luna!**_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


End file.
